


Live To Tell

by TigereyesF



Category: Thranduil - Fandom
Genre: Angry Thranduil, Broken Elleth, Caring Thranduil, Destiny, Dying Female, F/M, Fear, Forest Of Mirkwood, Healing, Loving Thranduil, PTSD, Past Sexual Assault, Past Torture, Slow Burn, Thranduil Love, Thranduil Lust, Thranduil Sex, Woodland Realm, gaining trust, mission, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 72,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigereyesF/pseuds/TigereyesF
Summary: Thranduil follows his instinct and discovers a badly injured elleth buried unconscious in the snow, and takes her back to the palace to heal. Fearing she won't survive, he dedicates everything to ensure that she pulls through, but when she does, she has deep, dark secrets which she refuses to share.She slowly begins to trust him, but refuses to leave his side or come out from under his protection. Eventually she speaks, giving him a cryptic warning which confuses and bewilders him.Further investigation proves that what she has foretold is true, and fear spreads throughout the realm as he gathers forces in a bid to thwart the destruction of Middle Earth. Can his allies help him in a quest to protect the world as he knows it, or will darkness rule, taking with it the elleth whom he has fallen in love with?  Thranduil fights hard against both evil and the destructive past of a shattered being, who it seems has a story that she must Live To Tell.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil, Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 311
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Constantine_You_Owe_Me is technical advisor on this work.  
> Updates daily until completion.

** CHAPTER ONE  **

Mirkwood was blanketed in soft white as snowflakes drifted lazily down to settle wherever they landed. Tree boughs were heavy with the load, and the ground was pure and unmarred. The skies above the canopy were white with the promise of more to come, and the air was crisp.

Thranduil’s ice blue eyes swept over his domain.

Nothing stirred; nothing moved, save the steady, silent fall of the flakes.

Peace and tranquillity lay over his kingdom.

He turned his gaze upwards and blinked against the tiny flecks as they settled on his long eyelashes. A small smile curved one side of his mouth as he relished the feel of purity; the feel of something unblemished.

A flash of movement caught his sharp gaze. His eyebrows lowered in a frown as he zeroed in on it, narrowing his eyes as he focused. The white stag which roamed his lands stood stock still, almost invisible against the white backdrop. Dark eyes held his as he watched him, unblinking, unmoving.

Neither moved for several long moments.

The stag finally lowered his head, his majestic antlers brushing the lower branches of the tree beside him and knocking snow to the forest floor. He turned and disappeared from sight.

Thranduil inhaled deeply.

There was a deep sense of inner peace to be found in the forest, even more so when fresh snow had fallen. He’d awakened a few hours earlier to a world of soft white, and had followed his instinct to venture out.

But that inner peace refused to remain, bleeding into something pertaining to uncertainty as he stood. Something irked him; he didn’t know what. A sense of unrest, despair, possibly even death.

“My Lord?”

The question came hesitantly from Borion, his right hand, who stood some way behind him. The guard-come-servant-come-aide shadowed him any time the King chose, and this day was one of his chosen times.

Thranduil slowly shifted his gaze over the scene before him. “Something is wrong,” he said. His deep voice drifted back to his aide’s ears.

“Can I assist, my Lord?” he asked as he stepped closer.

“I am unsure as yet,” the King murmered. His mind was trying to focus in on the unsettled feeling which was slowly unfurling in his gut and spreading throughout his body. “I cannot decipher what it is…but there is… _something_ …”

Borion remained silent, unsure how to respond. He decided that patience was his best ally, and stood waiting for instructions. The pair stayed stationary for several minutes; neither of them counted.

“This way,” Thranduil said eventually. He indicated slightly to his left with a tilt of his head. “Something is located there which would almost seem to be calling out to me.”

His aide said nothing as he dutifully followed his Master’s steps through the dense woodlands. No sound was heard as the two elves moved deeper into the trees, the snow silencing every footfall. The small group of guards who had accompanied them fell back at the wordless lift of one hand as Thranduil moved forwards.

They walked for some time, not following any particular route, and not seeming to be heading in any particular direction. The scenery around them remained the same; trees covered in a blanket of snow and shrubbery dusted with white.

Thranduil stopped and lifted his hand again to halt their progression. He looked around and assessed everything within his range of vision. Nothing appeared out of place, but he couldn’t shake off the feeling that he’d been following.

Long lashes blinked slowly as he tipped his head up and inhaled deeply. “I am correct in my assumption,” he said. “Something sinister is abound.”

“Should I summons the guards?” Borion questioned.

“No. They will not be needed,” came the reply. Purposeful strides left the aide alone as he walked forwards and crouched down at the base of a particular group of trees. A gloved hand smoothed the top layer of snow away, and stopped suddenly.

“My Lord?” Borion’s voice rose slightly as his King went as still as a statue. “What…” He trailed off as he approached and came alongside him, stopping at his back as he peered over his shoulder.

Barely visible in the small dent Thranduil had cleared, was a patch of pink. Not a pale pink, but a deeper shade of pink, almost as though something red had been washed out.

The ruler moved suddenly, using both hands and scrabbling in the snow. His breath caught as he revealed sodden, dirty fabric, and tugged. But it wouldn’t come free. Borion dropped to his haunches and shifted handfuls of snow aside, both working quickly.

“What in the name of all that is sacred…” he whispered.

A hand lay buried in the white. An ice cold hand as white as the purest marble.

Rapid movements uncovered an arm attached to the hand, then a shoulder, until eventually the top of a body came into view.

“My Lord,” he whispered. “Is…is she dead?”

“No. I can sense life, although it is extremely weak,” Thranduil replied. He shifted his weight fully onto his knees and worked his arms underneath the shoulders and back of the buried elleth. Several hard tugs finally resulted in the snow relinquishing her to him, and he carefully pulled her free. Her long black hair hung limply over his arm and across the snowy forest floor, her white dress tattered, dirty, and torn.

He rose silently to his feet, cradling her to his chest, and turned to Borion as he stood also. “She requires urgent attention. Send a runner back to the palace and have the healers ready. A warm bath. Hot towels. Fresh clothing. Medical supplies. Athelas.”

“Of course, my Lord,” he replied, and hastened back to where they’d left the guards.

By the time Thranduil emerged from the trees carrying the elleth, the runner had already left and was running full pelt back to the palace. The guards fell in behind their King and flanked him on either side as they made their way home.

No-one uttered a word.

*****

Ice blue eyes surveyed the healing room with the precision and sharpness of a hawk on a hunt. Healers moved around, swiftly transferring items and handing various potions and creams to one another. Two were stood by the bed, one on either side, gently washing the elleth who lay unconscious. Stripped of her clothing, she lay unmoving on her back with a white sheet draped over her.

Her pure white skin was blemished; covered in cuts, bruises, scrapes, bites, and several other scars that were unfathomable at this point. The attendants carefully cleaned each inch of flesh with the softest of touches, revealing a bruised and battered form beneath all the dirt and mud.

Thranduil moved at last and crossed over to where her dress lay on a table to one side. He picked it up by the shoulders and allowed it to drop down, scrutinising the cloth. Like her, it was dirty and torn. Shredded might be a better word, as no two seams were complete. The garment itself was fairly plain, and had started life as a brilliant white.

He lifted it higher until the skirts were at eye level, and frowned. Blood stained the fabric; old blood which had dried and then diluted and spread as it had become dampened by the snow. The dark reddish brown had turned varying shades of pink as it had seeped through the threads of the cotton.

His eyes moved to one of his most trusted healers as the man approached.

“What news do you have, Sarfilion?” he questioned. The dress was lowered and placed back onto the table.

The healer took a deep breath. “This poor elleth has suffered, my Lord,” he replied quietly. “A lot of the marks which she bears are not fresh, and have been carried for some time. I am unsure as to how long, but only a handful of them appear to be relatively fresh.”

Thranduil glanced in the direction of the female in question. “The blood?” His steel gaze returned to the elf standing before him. He knew where it had come from; he merely needed conformation.

“I regret to say that she has been violated in the worst possibly way,” Sarfilion said gravely. “I fear to think what she must have endured at the hands of others.”

The King inhaled through his nose. “She may not recover.”

The healer shook his head. “No, my Lord. She may not.”

“The females of our kind seldom come back from such brutality. Most surrender their souls and fade. Thankfully, the violence associated with such defeat does not occur very often,” Thranduil noted, more to himself than his companion. His thoughts turned to the wife of Lord Elrond, Celebrian. Rumours had circulated Middle Earth of her torment at the hands of orcs, yet Elrond himself had neither confirmed nor denied the talk. She had given up and faded, leaving one to hazard a guess as to what had truly happened to her during her capture.

“What do you wish us to do, my Lord?” Sarfilion’s hesitant question broke through his thoughts, and he turned his attention back to him.

“In what manner?”

“Do you wish for us to keep her comfortable until she passes?”

Dark eyebrows arched down sharply. “No. I do not.”

His healer’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“I wish for you to _heal_ her,” he said pointedly. “She is one of us; an elleth, a precious being. I will not stand back and allow her to die if there is something which can be done to prevent her death. You will do everything in your power to sustain her existence and to bring her back to full health – is that understood?”

“Certainly, my King,” Sarfilion immediately replied, and bowed his head.

“She was found in my Kingdom – that makes her my responsibility,” he went on. Both hands clasped behind his back as he pulled himself to his full intimidating height. “She was on my lands for a reason, whether fleeing, or in search of something or someone. She came to the Mirkwood realm for a purpose. And I shall find out that purpose.”

“Yes, my Lord.” The chastened healer turned and hurried back to his duties. A worried frown marred his forehead; if the elleth in question succumbed to her injuries and surrendered her will to live, there wasn’t much he or his team could do. And facing the King’s wrath wasn’t an appealing alternative.

Thranduil lapsed back into silence and watched every move made. The bloodied and beaten body being tended to didn’t flicker or move an inch. The healers rolled her onto her stomach and lowered the sheet to just above her waist. He frowned as more scars presented themselves; ugly, red weals spoiled the white flesh, and blood had flown freely at some point during their infliction. He breathed evenly, determined to keep his calm composure.

Inside, he was a white-hot inferno of fury.

An elf being tortured would drive him to kill on the best of days, but this particular being somehow penetrated the solid wall he had around himself and his emotions. She was perfect, and to see her damaged tore at every fibre of his being. Had this happened on his lands? He didn’t know, but he vowed as he watched the gentle hands of the healers that he would find out.

Someone or something would pay for what they had done.

*****

Legolas twisted his fork as he discreetly observed his father. The King sat at the head of the table, but he wasn’t eating. His gaze was on his food, but his son knew that he wasn’t looking directly at his plate. His mind was elsewhere, his thoughts clouded as he ignored everyone around him.

“Father?” His tentative question broke through Thranduil’s thoughts and he lifted his eyes. “Are you well?”

He leaned back in his chair and pushed his plate to one side. “Yes. You?”

“Yes.”

Silence.

A servant materialised and set a full glass of wine in front of the ruler before disappearing again. Thranduil eyed the glass for a few seconds before lifting it and taking an experimental sip.

Borion’s concerned gaze met the Prince’s, but he said nothing.

“How is the elleth that you brought back from the forest?” Legolas asked.

“Her fate is unknown to both the healers and myself,” his father replied. His words held a weight to them; a tired, heavy weight. “We do not know if she will survive or not. It is early days yet.”

“She is in the best hands, my Lord,” Borion put in. “Sarfilion is the best in the kingdom, and with him overseeing her wellbeing, she has the best chance.”

“Do we know anything of her? How she came to be injured, or where it happened?” Legolas inquired. He finished eating and pushed his empty plate away a little; a signal for the hovering servants to clear it away.

Thranduil shook his head once. “We know nothing. We do not even know where she has come from, or why she was in the realm. I am afraid that unless she awakens, we will know nothing. We will have no answers to our questions.”

“My Lord, would it be presumptuous to assume that she could be a threat?”

His eyes darted to one of the guards who had spoken, a top-ranked guard by the name of Hordon. He had served faithfully for centuries at his side, and never once gave him cause to question his loyalty. “It would be _very_ presumptuous, given her condition,” he replied smoothly. “As things stand, she can neither move nor speak. I hardly think that she presents a threat.”

“My apologies, my Lord,” Hordon said meekly, lowering his head.

“Should we send a patrol to where she was found to investigate?” Legolas suggested. “Perhaps some clue has been left behind as to where she has come from, or why she was on our lands.”

“No. There is nothing,” Thranduil told him. “I was there. There was nothing, save snow and the elleth buried beneath. You will find nothing there.”

Another guard further along the table looked around those gathered to eat. “I have heard whispers of orcs in those parts,” he said.

“This was the work of no orcs, Golion,” the blonde responded. “What it was, I do not know, but I know that it was not orcs. Her body does not bear the markings of those vile, repugnant beasts, nor the scars they are known to inflict. No…this is something different. Something that I _will_ uncover.” He took another drink of his wine and set the glass back onto the pristine white tablecloth. “As you were.” He rose to his feet and left the table with a flurry of his cloak, followed by the confused gazes of those who remained seated.

His footsteps echoed along the desolate stone corridors as he walked through the depths of the underground palace. Torches mounted high on the walls at various points flickered in the draught as he swept past, the flames bending and twisting before righting themselves. A pair of guards silently bowed in respect as he passed them, and he nodded in acknowledgement.

Sarfilion looked up as he entered the healing rooms, and hurriedly rose to his feet. “My Lord,” he greeted him, and bowed deeply.

“What news do you have?” he asked.

The healer knew by his tone that it wasn’t a request for an update – it was a demand. An order. An expectation. “I am afraid I have none, as yet, my Lord,” he replied as calmly as he could. “The elleth remains unconscious, despite everything we have done.”

Ice blue eyes turned in the direction of the occupied bed; the only one in the private area. “Are her wounds healing?”

He shook his head. “No, my Lord.”

Thranduil exhaled through his nose and strode over to where she lay. He came to a stop by her side and gazed down at her. Her expression was peaceful and relaxed, and for all intents and purposes, she could have been merely asleep.

But he knew otherwise.

Her body and soul were fighting for survival underneath the calm exterior. He could feel the silent battle without physical touch.

Long dark hair spilled around her shoulders and across the feather pillow. Someone had washed and brushed it, and it shone in the light cast over her from the candles. Long in length, it hung over the edge of the bed and cascaded down towards the wooden floor. Long, dark eyelashes softly brushed her pale cheeks. Her full pink mouth was relaxed. Her chest rose evenly as she breathed.

“She appears to be comfortable.” Thranduil’s statement was met with a firm nod.

“Yes, my Lord. We have cast several spells over her to aide in a restful state,” Sarfilion answered. “Thus ensuring she has the best chance to heal.”

“Good.” He spun on his heels and turned to face the smaller ellon. “You may take your leave.”

“My Lord?” he questioned doubtfully.

Cold eyes bored into his. “I shall remain with her throughout the night,” Thranduil replied. “I wish to observe for myself her wellbeing. Go. Return at sunrise.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Sarfilion said with another deep bow.

The King watched his retreating back as he quickly left the room, closing the door silently behind himself. He closed his eyes briefly before turning to locate a seat. A comfortable upholstered one had been placed by the window, and he pulled it into position at the foot of the bed.

Settling himself onto it, he crossed one long leg over the other and leaned his head back a little, so that it was against the back-rest. Taking a deep breath, he prepared to spend the night watching over the unconscious elleth.


	2. Chapter 2

** CHAPTER TWO **

Days passed.

Thranduil remained patiently sitting in the healing room beside the unconscious elleth, waiting for some sort of indication that she would pull through and survive. His servants dutifully delivered scrolls and documents that required his perusal or his signature, and he worked peacefully in the calm serenity that the healing rooms provided. Truth be told, he felt that he accomplished more than he would have if he’d been in his study. The constant interruptions and requests often distracted him, and he found that reasonably short tasks took much longer.

Secluded in the medical wing, he had silence and time to do what was needed.

Legolas, Borion, and a few others came by on errands or to see if he required anything. He enjoyed his son’s company, but not so much that of his guards and servants. Legolas kept him updated on things happening within the realm, and sought advice when he needed it on managing his father’s affairs while he was otherwise occupied.

On the fifth day, he found himself gazing out of the window across the trees that covered his lands. He’d decided to take a short break, and had no other pressing tasks. The snow still covered the ground outside, and the air had a chill, crisp feel to it.

His eyes followed a snowy owl, watching the magnificent creature as it plunged down and disappeared into the forest. It emerged a few moments later carrying a small creature, and swept away into the distance.

The elleth lying on the bed took a sudden deep breath, and his eyes flicked towards her. She remained motionless, and breathed normally. He leaned forwards a little in his seat, knowing that had his hearing not been as sharp as it was, he could be mistaken for having imagined it.

But she had _definitely_ breathed deeper.

Ice blue eyes scrutinised every feature on her face as he searched for some sign that she was regaining awareness. Her skin was as pale as the day he’d found her buried beneath the snow, with purple shadows under her eyes. Her bruises were slowly starting to change colour, and he was thankful for this, as it meant that they were beginning to heal.

He reached over and touched her hand which lay at her side. Cold to touch, he felt the faint pulse that throbbed in her wrist. Although weak, it was a steady rhythm with no irregularities. His thumb rubbed gently over her cold skin as he watched her.

“My Lord-“

One hand held up silenced Sarfilion, who had entered at his back. Mumbling his apologies, the healer back away and left again. Thranduil’s eyes never left the unconscious woman, but stayed focused on her face as he waited for another sign of her survival.

Again, she took another deeper breath.

“Can you hear me?” he asked softly, leaning towards her a little more.

No response.

“You can wake up,” he said. “You are safe here.” His voice was warm and deep.

A gentle breeze wafted the sheer drapes at the window ever so slightly as he watched and waited. Time passed slowly but he didn’t mind. He had all the patience and time in the world, and was quite content to spend it sitting where he was. His hand stayed where he’d lain it on the top of the bed; palm upwards cradling her cold hand.

Her eyelashes flickered in the slightest movement, but enough for his sharp gaze to notice. He leaned towards her just a fraction and focused.

There it was again – a faint flicker. _Very_ faint, but a flicker nevertheless.

“Wake up, little one,” he whispered.

Time seemed to ground to a halt as she didn’t respond, until at long last her eyes began to open, painstakingly slowly. They started with rapid blinks and fluttering lashes until she opened them fully. They focused on something on the roof above them for several seconds before darting to her right to meet his.

A bolt shot through him.

Her eyes were such a deep shade of dark blue with sparkling flecks of white in the depths, and her head-on gaze stunned him. It reminded him of sparkling gems set against deep blue velvet.

She gasped suddenly as though she’d become aware of where she was, and jerked away from him. Her body flew into a curled position as she shot across to the other side of the bed.

“You are safe here, my Lady,” he said softly. “No harm will befall you here.”

Terrified eyes stared at him in horror. Her lower lip quivered and he thought that she might burst into tears at any second.

“I understand that you are scared, but please believe me when I say that you are safe,” he repeated. “None here will harm a hair on your head; you have my word on that. We have been trying to help you heal from your injuries.”

Her breathing was ragged and laboured, and she didn’t answer him. She’d wrapped her arms around her drawn up legs and held tightly, her limbs and indeed her whole body trembling in fear.

Thranduil withdrew his hand and leaned back in his seat. He studied her carefully, noting every single thing about her. What struck him most was the untold terror in her eyes. She hardly blinked as she held his gaze, and the thought crossed his mind that perhaps she thought he would attack her if she did and was to break the stare.

His chair slowly moved back a little, and he settled himself once more when it was positioned a few feet away from the bed. The petrified elleth watched him, shaking and trembling uncontrollably.

Watching her through a mass of confusion over her untold fear, he chose his next words carefully. “Can you tell me your name?” he asked softly.

Nothing.

“That is alright. There is no rush,” he said after a long silence. “Do you wish something to eat? Or to drink?”

Again, no response.

He slowly stood, noting how she cowered even smaller into herself as his towering height unfolded. Turning towards the back wall of the room, he leisurely walked over and lifted a glass, into which he poured some fresh water. Deliberately slow paces took him back to his chair, and he lowered himself back down onto it.

“Have some water,” he said, and held the glass towards her.

Her terrified eyes darted to the object and back to him, and he waited patiently. She didn’t move, so he set it down on the small wooden table beside the bed. Still she never budged a fraction, just trembled and shuddered. He leaned against the back of the chair as he decided his next move.

“You are welcome to remain here for as long as you need,” he said. His voice was deep, relaxed, and his tone designed to ease her nervous state. “You will find no dangers here, no pressures. You have all the time and space that you need to regain full health. Anything that you wish for will be given.”

She gasped a breath into her quaking body, but still didn’t speak.

Ice blue eyes held dark blue sparkling ones as the time crept past, until she eventually reached one shaky hand out towards the glass of water. Her fingers curled around it and snatched it towards herself with astonishing speed, but he didn’t flinch. Guarded eyes watched him suspiciously as she hesitantly took a drink. The glass was placed back onto the table and she curled her arms around her drawn up legs once more.

He was momentarily at a loss as to how to proceed.

The woman was clearly scared out of her wits, and reasonably so given her injuries and the state of her body when he’d found her in the snow. But he needed to know where she’d come from, who had been so cruel to her, and how she ended up alone and close to death in his forest. He needed answers, and it didn’t look like she was going to give him them any time soon.

“When you are healthy enough, there will be a more comfortable room for you,” he said. “The room will be yours, and none other than yourself will be allowed to enter without your permission. But you must eat and rebuild your strength. You are very weak; you need nourishment.”

Her nostrils flared slightly at his words, and he realised immediately that she knew his language. She understood every word, so her silence wasn’t due to her lack of knowing the tongue. It was something else.

He turned his head and called over his shoulder. An elleth appeared instantly, and he told her to bring some soup and fresh bread. She nodded and vanished as quietly as she’d come, leaving them alone once more.

The wounded woman’s eyes followed her exit before darting back to the blonde who sat a little away from her. Her trembling hadn’t ceased. The fear hadn’t disappeared from her dark blue eyes.

He sat contemplating her as she stared at him. Clothed in a tunic of grey with specks of sparkling silver woven through the fabric, his long legs were encased in soft grey leggings and crossed comfortably at the knee. Black suede-like boots covered his lower legs and extended up to just below his knees. Hands that she instinctively knew could both cure and kill in equal measure rested in his lap. The longest, blondest hair she’d ever seen in her life swept over broad shoulders and cascaded down his chest. Thick, heavy eyebrows which curved upwards in true elf heritage added character to an artfully chiselled bone structure. His straight nose led down to a full, plump pink mouth which hid strong, pure white teeth.

It was his eyes.

Blue ice was the only description that came to her mind.

His eyes were framed by long, thick dark eyelashes, and she knew that they could see _everything._ Nothing could be hidden from this man, be it the truth or a secret. He had the ability to see into a person’s soul; of that she had no doubt. His eyes told her that he’d seen far too much in his lifetime, and that every single thing had been committed to his memory for eternity.

Nothing would get past him.

How long she stared at him, she didn’t know, but a gentle knock on the door made her start and gasp in panic.

He held one hand up with his palm facing towards her in a soothing gesture. “There is nothing to fear,” he told her. His head turned giving her his profile. “You may enter.”

Her heartbeat pounded like a drum inside her chest as she watched the elleth who had appeared just a short while ago. She came into the room with a silver tray, set it down on a carved wooden unit just inside the door, bowed, then left again and closed the door.

Those ice blue eyes turned back to her. “You must eat,” he said.

She watched him as he rose from the seat and went to retrieve the tray. Her body automatically moved even further away as he approached the bed, but he chose not to acknowledge it. The tray was placed onto the blanket and he stepped back.

“I have things which require my attention,” he informed her. “Therefore I must tend to them. However, I will not leave you here alone.” The seat he’d been using was moved further away to be placed beside the large window, facing away from her a little. He sat back down on it and lifted a pile of documents sitting on a small desk which she hadn’t noticed before.

“You may eat,” he told her softly, and turned his attention to the parchments.

She didn’t move for several long moments. Her eyes eventually dropped to the tray, where she saw a bowl of thick soup. A small plate sat beside the bowl, upon which sat bread so fresh, the steam was still wafting up from it. A large cup of hot herbal tea was also there.

Thranduil appeared to be paying her no attention as he read through his paperwork, but he was acutely aware of every muscle movement. He kept his eyes on the words in front of him as she very hesitantly reached over with one shaky hand and lifted the bread. Her eyes remained on him as she bit a piece off; he could feel the weight of her stare. Without looking, he knew the exact moment when she finished the bread and moved on to the soup. And then the tea.

A while after she’d finished, he turned to her with the barest hint of a gentle smile. “Do you wish to sleep?” he asked.

She didn’t respond, although that in itself didn’t surprise him.

He rose and went over to her, slowly lifting a soft blanket that had been folded on the foot of the bed. Draping it around her shoulders with a tender touch, he stepped back. “You can rest. I will be here with you.”

Saying nothing further, he went back to the chair and resumed his work. After a few moments, she slowly lay back down and tugged the blanket tighter around herself.

He knew the second she fell asleep.

*****

“I will require several of the guest chambers to be ready in preparation for our visitors’ arrival,” Thranduil said, glancing up from the scroll he held. “It would not do for them to travel in such harsh conditions and not be offered a bed for at least a few nights.”

“No,” Legolas agreed. “I shall endeavour to see that it is done forthwith.” He kept his voice low, ever aware of the sleeping elleth nearby.

His father had told him what had happened when she’d regained consciousness previously, leaving both of them perplexed as to what had frightened her so much. Both agreed that she needed around-the-clock support until she found the confidence to converse and begin interacting.

“Assign Suna and Reya to the task,” Thranduil told him. “I cannot fault the work they do in keeping my personal chambers pristine, and I am sure that they will be as diligent in preparing the guest rooms.”

The Prince nodded. “When do you expect our guests to arrive?” he asked.

“Most likely two days from now,” he answered. “The border patrol will send word as soon as they cross onto our lands, giving us ample time to be ready. I wish for this visit to go as smoothly as possible, _ion nin._ It is not something which I have been anticipating; that much I shall say.”

“Could you not have perhaps postponed it?”

Thranduil shook his head. “Much rests on this coming visit,” he replied. “I keep in mind the benefits to our people should all go well. That is the only reason which has prevented me from stopping it altogether.”

“I understand that there are several in the travelling party,” Legolas commented. “I assume that all will require your audience?”

“Regrettably so,” his father sighed. “However, there is no hostility between our people and theirs, so perhaps I put too much foreboding on the entire thing. There is a chance that all will be merry, and they will leave again as happy as they arrived. I merely must keep a check on myself at all times.”

The Prince grinned, knowing his parent’s sharp tongue and quick temper when provoked. “I have faith in you, Father, even if you do not,” he chuckled softly.

Thranduil scowled at him. “Had this visit not held as much importance, I may have stepped back and allowed _you_ to take my place,” he said in a wry tone. “As it is, I wish to expand our agreement, not withdraw it completely.” His eyes shifted to the elleth. “I sorely wish that she would speak,” he murmered, almost to himself.

“Given time, I am sure that she will,” Legolas assured him. “She has endured untold horrors, and must heal both physically and emotionally before she can face such atrocities. Although truth be told, I am surprised that she has come this far.”

Ice blue eyes met eyes so very like his own.

“Yes,” the King whispered. “I myself expected her to relinquish her life and to fade. She is stronger than we have given her credit for. And we must nourish this strength to the best of our ability. Healing magic and spells can only do so much; she has to want to live.”

“The fact that she has pulled through to this degree surely points towards her wanting to live,” the Prince replied. “Have faith in her, Father. I am of the belief that she is here for a reason. She was found for a reason. And besides…” He stopped and looked at his father. “You _knew._ You knew that she was out there, that you had to go to her.”

“I was not aware of her as such; more of a presence, something that desperately needed to be found,” he said. His eyes moved back to the bed, where the blanket slowly rose and fell in rhythm with her breathing peacefully. “But for whatever reason, I am completely lost. She will not utter a sound and I have nothing to work with.” His normally highly-organised and productive mind was confused and muddled as he looked away again.

Hopefully the answer would present itself soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing something new here folks, so bear with me. I recently found a new story by a very talented writer called Lover_Of_Literature. The work is called "Frostbite", and is a very intriguing read so far. LoL is a relatively new writer, and definitely needs checking out. Have a pop over to the story, give it a read, and leave a kudo or a comment if you feel so inclined. The support would be very appreciated 💖
> 
> URL https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768451/chapters/59887753

** CHAPTER THREE  **

Thranduil stayed at the elleth’s side overnight, as he had done since her arrival. The following morning she woke up, took one look at him and withdrew to the far side of the bed, as far away from him as she could get. He hadn’t take any offence at her gesture; he simply reassured her as gently as he could and maintained his quiet presence.

Sarfilion came and went without having the chance to examine or question her. The sight of him inflamed her panic, so he’d halted the healer and sent him away again. She’d visibly calmed after his exit, which Thranduil noted but said nothing on the subject.

Breakfast was brought through at his request, and this time she warily accepted the cup of tea he handed to her. He noticed that she silently scooted a little closer to him as the servant had entered the room, shuffling back again as he’d left.

It was a start.

Still she didn’t speak. He remained in the healing wing with her as he went about his daily task of sorting through his documents and deciding what required what level of attention and how urgently. A small smile curved his mouth as he worked – it was definitely a more conducive way to work instead of being in his study.

Night was beginning to settle over the kingdom by the time he decided to stretch his legs, having been in the same room night and day.

“I must take a short walk,” he announced, rolling a scroll and placing it on the window ledge. “There are healers close by, so you will not be entirely alone, and I will return shortly.” His robes swirled around his calves as he walked towards the door. Sensing rather than hearing movement, he stopped and turned halfway back towards the bed.

The elleth stood a few paces away from him. She didn’t say anything, but her eyes never left his.

His lips parted as he stared at her. Dressed in a sleeping gown that the healers had put on her once she’d been cleaned and bathed after her arrival, she looked fragile and lost. Her bare feet shifted marginally on the wooden floor as she watched him.

It slowly dawned on him what she was trying to tell him, and his eyes widened. “You wish to walk with me?”

A blink was her only response.

“Then you may,” he told her. He shrugged his cloak from his shoulders and draped it around her, ignoring the almost violent flinch from her as he did so. She gripped the edges of the heavy fabric and tugged them tighter around herself. A small smile of encouragement was sent her way, then he turned and headed towards the door.

He walked slowly through his palace, each footstep carefully measured and deliberate. The elleth kept herself a few paces behind him, and made no noise as she followed. The darkened hallways were deserted, and only once did they come across anyone else. The pair of guards stopped and stepped aside as he passed, bowing in silence. He nodded in response and continued, hearing the slight scuffle of her bare feet against the stone floor and she hurried past the two armoured elves.

Her senses were on all alert behind him, her eyes taking in every detail but always returning to the strong back before her. His long hair fell flawlessly down to his waist without a single knot or tangle, and she found herself almost hypnotised. Thranduil was aware of her scrutiny, both of himself and her surroundings. He could feel her apprehension, her fear at being left alone which fought hard against her fear of him. Her steps matched his as he meandered his way through the labyrinth of hallways and passages.

He turned after seeming to walk for miles and led her into a large room. Shadows lurked eerily as by this time it was pitch dark. He crossed the thick, expensive, hand-woven rug and threw open the glass doors, stepping out onto soft grass.

“You may come out here, if you wish,” he said over his shoulder once he’d lowered himself to sit cross-legged on the grass.

She moved forwards and sat a few feet from him. He watched her from his peripheral vision, tilting her head up to gaze at the blackness of the sky embedded with thousands of sparkling stars overhead. A slight breeze filtered through the leaves of the many plants that adorned the darkened garden, and shifted the thinner branches of nearby trees.

He took a deep breath. “I understand that there is a reason which has rendered you unable to speak,” he said quietly. His warm, velvet voice melted into her bones and her head turned sharply in his direction. “I wish for you to know that you have nothing to fear; you are perfectly safe here. There is nowhere safer than where you are now.”

Her eyes darted away.

“When you are ready to talk, I will listen,” he told her. “However there is no rush. I will not put pressure on you. I will not cajole you. I will not push you. You will speak whenever your heart and soul tell you that it is time to do so.”

She turned back to him, and he saw the tell-tale glimmer of unshed tears in her dark eyes. Her jaw clenched almost painfully, and her nostrils flared in her battle for control before she turned away again.

The two elves sat in silence for quite some time. Thranduil absorbed the peace and tranquillity around him, yet he was ever aware of the elleth beside him who was fighting an internal turmoil. He knew patience and time were the only helping aids he could offer, and also that he had plenty of both. He wasn’t sure however, that she did.

*****

A day or two passed.

The elleth in Thranduil’s care maintained her stoic silence but began to accompany him whenever he left the healing wing. He came to expect her wordless presence and began to enjoy having someone accompany him who didn’t fall over themselves to earn his good favour or babble nonsense in the hope of impressing him. He knew that she stayed at his back as he represented some form of protection for her, although against what, he didn’t know.

Time would tell.

“Father.”

His blonde hair shifted over his shoulder as he lifted his head. “Legolas. What news do you bring, my son?”

The Prince of Mirkwood walked along the twisting walkway towards him. “I bring news of the patrol along the southern border,” he replied. The steps leading up to the dais were climbed within seconds. “The guards came upon two spiders’ nests recently set up. Both were destroyed.”

“Good,” Thranduil replied smoothly. “No losses?”

His son shook his head. “No. All are well and accounted for.” His gaze moved to the elleth who stood to one side with her hands clasped before her, and he tipped his head in acknowledgement before turning his attention back to the King. “I request that a second unit be dispatched to strengthen the checkpoints along that side.”

“Granted. I will see to it within the hour; there are things which command my attention in the meantime.”

“My Lord.”

Three pairs of blue eyes turned in the direction of the voice. Borion stood in the entrance of the cavernous throne area, partly shrouded in shadow.

Thranduil’s chin lifted.

“Your guests have arrived and are in the process of settling their horses,” he told his ruler. “Do you wish for me to bring them straight to you?”

“Yes,” he replied. “Bring them as soon as they are ready. I wish to welcome them and have them settled into the guest quarters as soon as possible. The feast for this night is being prepared as we speak, and they must be sufficiently rested beforehand.”

“Yes, my Lord. I am certain that the humans and Lord Mardon will appreciate your hospitality.” Borion bowed and disappeared into the shadows.

Thranduil turned back to Legolas and opened his mouth to speak, but his gaze landed on the elleth. She was shaking from head to toe, her mouth open and a look of sheer terror on her face, Tears brimmed on her lower eyelashes as she stared up at him.

He instinctively reached out a hand towards her, but she backed away a step. “My Lady…whatever is wrong?” he asked in concern.

She couldn’t answer. Her petrified gaze darted between him and the dark passage that Borion had vanished into, then back to him. Her trembling worsened.

Thranduil’s eyes narrowed as his mind rapidly connected things together, and he stepped over to her. “Get down on your knees,” he commanded.

Her tears overflowed and coursed down her cheeks, her eyes filled with a new terror, but she couldn’t move a muscle.

He placed both hands on her shoulders and forced her down to kneel before him. Turning his body, his long, heavy cloak swirled around him and settled over her. “Legolas.”

His son instantly moved to stand at his side, effectively shielding her from view of anyone who entered the vicinity.

Seconds later, Borion reappeared with four humans, an elf Lord, and three elvish guards.

“King Thranduil!” the Lord boomed as he strode towards them. “It is with great honour that we accept your generous hospitality.”

“Lord Mardon. I assume your journey finds you well?” Thranduil’s deep voice carried across the walkway to the approaching group. Beneath his robes, he felt the elleth wrap both her arms around his leg in a tight grip.

“Yes, and I thank you for your escort through the forest. Many a decade had passed since I last travelled through, and I feel the air has changed,” his guest answered. “I trust you are in good health?”

“Exceptionally so. My staff have prepared chambers for you and your company, and I am sure that you will find them more than comfortable. However, should you require anything during your stay which has not already been provided, my servants will see to your requests.”

The elleth huddled under the heavy cloak trembled violently as the approaching footsteps grew louder as they came closer. She closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing silently, rather than giving in to the overwhelming urge to gasp for breath.

“You must be tired after such a long journey,” the Prince spoke up. He shifted marginally, allowing her to feel his physical presence as well as his father’s. “I will gladly show you to your rooms, if you will follow me.”

“Excellent idea,” Thranduil said with a glance at his son. “I am sure you will all be weary after such a long, arduous journey.”

“I agree wholeheartedly, and will take great joy in resting before we eat,” the elf Lord replied. “After you, my Lord Prince.”

Legolas smiled stiffly at his father before stepping away and leading the assembled group away from the dais. The King stood stock still, tall and proud, watching them walk away. He waited several moments after they had disappeared before he gently placed one hand on top of the elleth’s head, over the cloak that was draped around her.

“It is safe for you to come out now, little one,” he said softly.

She didn’t move, save for the violent trembling as she held tightly to his leg.

He carefully swirled his cloak back to see her tearful eyes gazing up at him, and his heart broke a little. He gently pried her arms from around his leg and guided her to her feet, keeping his warm hands on her upper arms. “Please talk to me,” he pleaded in a whisper. “Please tell me what terrifies you to this degree. I can help you.”

Her fingers curled into the folds of fabric that draped over his shoulders and her chest heaved as she struggled to breathe. Her entire body trembled so hard, she couldn’t control it if her life depended on it.

Thranduil went with his instinct and pulled her against his chest. His arms wrapped around her back and he tightened his hold against her shaking.

They stood like that for several minutes.

“I can feel your fear,” he said softly. His head had lowered and his mouth was just beside her ear. “You have seen something so terrible that you cannot speak of it. I can feel it.”

She gripped his robes tighter.

His head lifted as Legolas returned. The Prince halted in his tracks, unsure whether to proceed or not.

“Is everything alright, Father?” he asked hesitantly.

He nodded. “Her lack of speech is not through unwillingness; it is through inability,” he said over her shoulder. “She is unable to tell me what has petrified her beyond belief.”

“Do you need me?” Legolas asked. “I can remain if you wish.”

“No. I will go to my chambers and take her with me,” Thranduil replied. “She will be safe there; none have access to my private quarters.”

His son nodded and bowed before departing again.

“Come, little one.” The velvet voice bled into her quivering body and seemed to settle her somewhat, and she allowed him to gently untangle himself from her fearful grasp. He turned her and held on to her as he guided her down the stone steps away from the throne, and they went down a different hallway from the one Legolas had taken the visiting party.

Several turns and twists took them deep into the heart of the palace, and eventually they stopped as Thranduil opened a heavy oak door with intricate carvings. He stepped inside and ushered her through.

Her eyes widened when she realised where she was.

The room was comfortable with expensive tapestries on the walls. The furniture was solid wood carved in such a way that spoke of untold money and expense. The thick rug beneath her bare feet felt warm and cosy.

But it was the bed that dominated the room.

Her heart hammered wildly as her gaze settled on it.

It was _huge._ Silk sheets were covered with thick fur throws. Luxurious pillows were piled at one end. Beautiful sheer fabric hung in swathes from above, creating a curtain effect to shield the bed from the rest of the room if the person sleeping there desired.

She jumped as the door closed behind her, and spun around to face him.

His eyebrows came down in a confused frown as he read the panic in her eyes.

This was a new fear which had presented itself, and he realised with horror what was going through her mind.

“My Lady, I have brought you here because none can enter except myself,” he told her. He didn’t move, just stood where he was, a few paces from her. “Please do not think anything else. There is no underlying motive, I give you my oath. Only my son and I know where you are; not even my servants can enter without my permission. I have nothing in mind apart from making sure that you are safe and away from that which terrifies you so much.”

Her jaw clenched tightly as she gave a single, abrupt nod.

He relaxed marginally.

It was the first sign of communication from her, and he breathed a little easier knowing that she understood him and felt comfortable enough to respond in her own way.

“Come. We can sit through in the seated area by the windows, if you wish,” he told her. One long arm extended to usher her away from the sleeping area.

She swallowed and carefully stepped forwards, ever mindful of where she was and the thousands of thoughts flying through her mind. He walked silently beside her, but a little away from her to give her space. They stepped into a comfortable seated area which overlooked the forest, and he moved to open the massive glass doors. Fresh air instantly swept in, and she inhaled deeply.

“Please sit down. I will prepare some tea,” he told her, and moved away again.

Her fingers clutched the fabric of the simple light green dress that she wore as she slowly sunk down onto a thickly padded couch. The trembling rocking through her body had lessened to some degree, but hadn’t stopped entirely.

A few minutes later, Thranduil reappeared with a small tray. Two cups of fresh, hot herbal tea rested on it, and he placed it on a small table before taking a seat across from it, facing slightly away from her. His gaze turned to the scenery before them, and neither of them spoke.

She stared at the table, fascinated by the hours and hours that had gone into the creation. Tiny vines and leaves had been painstakingly carved into the item, and the beauty was breath-taking. Someone had taken a great deal of time to create such a stunningly detailed piece of furniture, and it showed.

She lifted her eyes to look at Thranduil, who was content watching over his forest.

“You will lose everything,” she said.

His eyes turned to her, wide with astonishment.


	4. Chapter 4

** CHAPTER FOUR **

Thranduil’s astounded gaze remained on her, unblinking.

She leaned forwards and lifted the cup closest to her, and wrapped both hands around it.

“Can…can you tell me more?” he asked, after what seemed like a millennia had passed.

No response.

He sighed inwardly. She hadn’t spoken in the entire time she’d been conscious, and when she had, it had been a cryptic warning with no meaning, no basis, and nothing forthcoming. Reminding himself that he had more patience than any other in his Kingdom, he crossed one leg over the other. “I am willing to hear anything which you have to say, little one,” he said softly.

Dark blue eyes darted up to meet his, and lowered again.

“Others are involved in a lot of things of which you have no knowledge,” she said, in a voice so low, his astute hearing had trouble deciphering her words. “They align themselves with everything that goes against our beliefs. They are not what they seem.”

“You know more.”

She nodded. “Yes.”

“May I ask in what capacity?”

“No.”

Her blunt reply shocked him, but he didn’t show it. His temper bubbled, but he wrestled it into staying silent as he knew he was dealing with a being who was as skittish as a new born foal. Instead of uttering the sharp retort that lingered on his tongue, he took his own cup and sipped his tea.

“Others will destroy you.”

His head turned back to her. “That is impossible,” he replied.

She shook her head. “You do not know what they are capable of. They do not act alone,” she said. “There are many who flock; many who follow and act on the behalf of evil.” She looked up from her tea to look directly into his ice blue eyes. “You should have left me to die,” she whispered.

His eyes widened. “No! Absolutely not! I will not hear of such an atrocity,” he said, a little harsher than he intended. He leaned back in the seat and huffed in disgust. “What kind of a person do you think I am? You were close to death when I found you; injured beyond what most would be able to survive! I would not allow one of our kind to die, especially such a horrible death.”

“My suffering would have been over,” she whispered.

“Your suffering _is_ over, my Lady,” he said quietly. “You are under my personal protection and none will harm you.”

“Why?”

He blinked at her direct question, and took a few moments to choose his words. “I knew that something was desperately wrong the day that I found you,” he said. His tone was soft, his gaze distant as he turned to look out over his realm once more. “The snow was fresh and deep, the lands pristine and unmarked. But I knew that there was something out of place, something which needed my attention.” He paused to sip his tea. “I went out into the forest with Borion, my trusted aide, and I instinctively knew where to go. I did not however, know what I was looking for, nor what I would find.” Ice blue looked at her. “I was horrified when I found you buried in the snow.”

A short silence filled the air.

“I do not recall very much,” she said eventually. “I remember running. Just running. For miles. I ran until I could run no more. I did not know where I was, or where I was going. But I had to run.”

“What were you running from?”

She shook her head and looked away, but his sharp gaze saw the glint of tears in her eyes, and he decided not to push it. She’d come a long way in the last short space of time, and he didn’t want to lose ground.

“Will you at least tell me your name?” he asked softly. “I wish to know how to address you.”

“Leithianna,” she responded.

A small smile curved his full mouth. “Derived from _Leithia_ ; to set free, to release,” he murmered thoughtfully. “Appropriate.”

She didn’t answer.

“Unfortunately, I will have to attend the meal this night,” he said on a sigh. “I understand your wish to be away from other people as you heal, yet I do not wish to leave you alone. Therefore I will arrange for Tauriel, my Captain of the Guard, to stay with you. She is loyal, trustworthy, and an excellent fighter. She will protect you in my absence.”

“My being here puts you at an unwelcome disadvantage,” she said.

“Nonsense. I will not hear of such. You are here because I brought you here, to heal and recover, to establish what happened to you and how to seek justice,” he replied. “I will have no more talk such as this.” He set his almost-empty cup down with a determined thump. “Tauriel is the best choice to protect you, other than myself or my son. You will be completely safe with her.”

“Thankyou,” she said quietly.

“Leithianna…” He trailed off, shaking his head. “It does not matter. Not right now. There is a time for questions and answers, and I do not think that it is now. It will wait.”

“I appreciate your patience,” she said. Her eyes had turned to stare out over the woodlands. “None other would be so patient.”

“You underestimate your people,” he said softly. “Elves look out for one another. We always have, and we always will.”

“Even if the person concerned refuses to divulge their past?” she questioned, staring at him head on. “Is unable to speak of horrors which have happened? Cannot make sense of what has happened to them, or why?”

He leaned forwards, resting both elbows on his knees. “Things will come to light when the time is right, little one,” he told her. “I know within myself that you will speak when you are comfortable to do so, and not before. I know that whatever you have suffered will cause you great distress should you utter it, so I will not push. If you do not reach a point where you want to talk of it, then so be it. But I _can_ help.”

Dark blue eyes that hid sparkling diamonds held his. “I cannot,” she whispered.

“I understand that. That is why I am content to wait, however long it takes,” he replied as he leaned back again. “Are you hungry?”

She blinked in surprise at the sudden topic change. “Um…yes, I suppose I am, a little,” she answered.

“Good. I will arrange for something to be brought here.” He rose from where he sat and strode away from the seating area.

She watched as he disappeared for several minutes, returning and closing the door behind himself.

“Tauriel will bring you something very shortly,” he told her. “In the meantime, I think that while we have guests, you should probably remain in these chambers. For your own safety and peace of mind,” he added. “I will arrange something.”

“Where would that leave you?” she asked.

He waved a hand dismissively. “Let me worry about that,” he replied. His sharp gaze scanned the rooms as he pursed his full mouth, deep in thought.

Within a few short minutes, a gentle knock sounded at the heavy door, and he bid whoever was behind it to enter. It dutifully opened revealing a beautiful elleth with an open, friendly smile which she directed towards Leithianna. Her mane of striking red hair swirled around her shoulders and dipped past her waist. Her hands held a tray of food.

“Your food, as requested, my Lord,” she said, with a short bow to her King.

“Thankyou. Set it over there,” he told her. “This is Leithianna, and she will be under your care and protection this evening.”

“I am pleased to make your acquaintance, my Lady,” she said, and dropped into a slight curtsey.

“Tauriel, the Captain of the Guard,” he introduced. “She is one of the best fighters in my realm, and you will come to no harm with her protection. Tauriel.” His head turned and he addressed the newcomer. “You will remain here this eve. Do not allow anyone to enter, save myself. Have two guards posted outside the door, a further two at the end of the corridor, and two more at the top of the steps.”

“Of course, my Lord.”

He inhaled through his nose, his thoughts rapidly charging ahead. “I will remain here for the duration of the day. In the meantime, acquire a bed and have it brought here. Have either Reya or Suna obtain adequate bedding and pillows. Make sure they do not speak of their task.”

The redhead nodded and turned on her heel, leaving the room. Thranduil watched her go and didn’t speak until the door had closed behind her.

“I will have a bed set up through in the other room for you,” he said, turning to Leithianna. “You will have privacy but be safe at the same time. I will be through the doorway; nothing and no-one will get past me.”

Her head lowered slightly. “Your protection and care is much appreciated,” she said softly. “I have nothing to offer in return, only…” She trailed off as her voice became choked up.

He turned his body to face her fully, squatting down on his haunches in front of her. “I understand what you refer to, and I absolutely _abhor_ the fact that you think of that type of _payment_ as being required,” he said. He took a deep breath. “Obviously someone from your past has demanded such; that will not happen in my Kingdom. Not by anyone, ever. Whatever horrors you have been put through before are over, I promise you this. None will _ever_ expect, ask for, or demand _anything_ like what you refer to.” He leaned back on his heels, his nostrils flaring. “I will personally gut whoever put you through that.” His tone was softer, more gentle. “All I need is a name, my Lady. One name.”

Her head shook as a tear silently rolled down her cheek.

“I understand,” he whispered. One finger gently tipped her chin up so she would look at him. “In this Kingdom, the males treat the females like Goddesses. They stand with us through life, remain shoulder to shoulder with us through the good and the bad, they bear our children and fix our hearts. We do not use them as toys, as distractions, or as trophies. We value them. We love and worship them. We nurture and care for them, protect and serve them. You too will receive this kind of treatment.”

Her jaw clenched painfully and she jerked away from his touch. “No.”

Her single word shot through him.

“And why not?”

Tear-filled, angry eyes darted back to his. “Because I am not worthy of such adoration and attention,” she hissed.

He blinked, momentarily stunned. “You are a female in this realm,” he said after taking a few moments to choose his answer. “Therefore you _are_ worthy. It is your birth right. No ellon under my rule will ever treat his mate in any other way than that which I have stated.”

“I will be no ellon’s mate,” she said.

He sensed her retreating emotionally and decided it was probably best that he back off, for the time being anyway. If he pushed too hard, he ran the risk of her retreating completely back into the shell she’d been in when she regained consciousness. “You should eat,” he prompted her gently. “You must build your strength up.”

Reluctantly, she followed his beckoning as he rose to his feet, and followed him over to where Tauriel had set the tray. “I do not know that I could eat very much,” she said.

“Any nourishment that you have will be beneficial to your wellbeing,” he replied as he pulled out a seat for her. “Your strength is very weak. The more you eat and rest, the stronger you will become; the more you will heal.”

Guarded eyes looked away from his as she turned to sit herself down. He moved from behind her and took his own seat across from her.

“You are trading with these people,” she said quietly after a few moments.

He lifted his eyes to her and watched her push her food around. “Yes,” he answered. “We have traded with them for hundreds of years. I want that which is best for my people and my kingdom.”

Her head shook slightly as she digested his words.

His eyebrows lowered ever so slightly but she didn’t see as she was staring at her plate. “Leithianna, you must allow time to come to terms with the horrors you have been through,” he said in a quiet tone. “Perhaps once you have settled and adjusted, things will seem _easier_? to comprehend and work through.”

His gaze remained on her as she fidgeted with her dress.

“If the thought if outside guests terrifies you my Lady, I will do everything to ensure that you are kept away from them,” he said softly. “At this moment _you_ are my priority, not them. Yes, they are important,” he went on as she looked up at him. “But you are also. I will see to my visitors then return to you, upon which I will take over from Tauriel. Rest easy, little one.”

Her cheeks turned an endearing shade of pink as she lowered her gaze to her plate once more.

“Now eat,” he gently prompted.

*****

“You are sorely vexed,” Legolas informed Thranduil as they strode through the palace together. “The tension is practically rolling off of your shoulders.”

The King took a deep breath. “The situation with Leithianna troubles me greatly,” he admitted. “She has begun to speak, but all I can deduce from her words are fear and apprehension. There is a large risk of her closing up completely, and if she does, she will not open up at all.”

“Tauriel may be able to coax her out a little,” the younger blonde said.

His father nodded to two guards as they opened the double doors leading into the massive dining halls. “Not a word more,” he said quietly. “Her presence here must remain unknown.”

Crowds of elves rose to their feet as they royal pair entered, all bowing in respect and parting to make way for them to pass through. Thranduil led the way to the top of the main feasting table and sat down on the impressively large seat placed there solely for his use. Intimidating in size and structure, it had been designed with the King in mind, with hours of painstaking detail put into the intricate carvings. Legolas took the seat to his right, and Borion sat on his left.

“It is with great pleasure that we welcome Lord Mardon, Lords Felmore and Gillarn, and their accompanying assistants,” his deep voice carried over the masses in the hall.

A round of hearty cheers and clapping resounded.

He lifted the already full wine glass that had been laid out before his arrival, and held it aloft. “To strengthening bonds and acquaintances,” he said.

Another round of cheers circulated as all present toasted the guests.

“And our sincere gratitude to you for your hospitality, my Lord Thranduil,” Mardon replied. “As always, your feasts leave little room for anything other!”

Several of those gathered chuckled.

Thranduil tipped his head slightly in acknowledgement. “Never let it be said that our guests go hungry when in the Mirkwood realm,” he replied. He nodded once. “Begin.”

Golion leaned towards his King. “My Lord. May I enquire how the la-“

“No,” he said coldly. “You may not.” Cold, hard eyes pinned the guard against the back of his seat.

“I apologise, my Lord,” he mumbled.

Thranduil shot Legolas a stony look.

“I will deal with this,” his son promised. A pointed glare in the other ellon’s direction had him blushing and looking down at his food.

The King fumed silently. He didn’t want anyone in the palace to know of Leithianna’s presence, and had been sure that none would have mentioned the matter in front of guests. The guard would be dealt with later.

“However pleasant this evening promises to be, my Lord, I must address the meeting set for a few days from now,” Maldon said, interrupting his thoughts.

Ice blue eyes shifted in the ellon’s direction. “And what of it?”

“As you are aware, we have several Lords from the human settlements close to my territory in our travelling group,” he continued. “Would you permit them to be present? They wish to be part of the trading between our lands and the Mirkwood realm.”

“I see no reason why not,” Thranduil answered. He idly turned his wine glass as he spoke, the light from the many flickering candles ablaze in the hall reflecting off the priceless rings on his fingers. “However I will not be taking our negotiations lightly. Do not mistake my hospitality and patience for foolishness.”

“Of course not!” Maldon said hastily, his cheeks turning scarlet. “My Lord, I would never be so disrespectful! I apologise profusely if I have said anything to make you think-“

“You have not,” he cut in. “I already know what I expect from the upcoming negotiations, and what I will or will not walk away with at the end of it all. I will not be taking my responsibilities lightly – that is all.”

“I would not expect you to, King Thranduil.” The dark haired elf Lord was still blushing furiously. “I am beyond ashamed at the prospect.”

“There is no need. Shall we turn our attention to the feast before us, and leave the bartering until the agreed date?” he suggested. His tone left no room for debate or discussion.

Beside him, Legolas smothered a smile. His father was on top form, and the visiting elf had been put firmly into place without a second thought. He cut into the meat on his plate and closed off the mindless chatter coming in on all sides.


	5. Chapter 5

** CHAPTER FIVE  **

Thranduil sighed heavily as he approached his chambers.

The feast had dragged on into the night, and he was weary. Copious amounts of wine and ale had been consumed, with the humans either passing out in a comatose state all over his halls or vomiting profusely. The servants would no doubt be annoyed at having the unpleasant task of cleaning up after everyone once the hall had emptied. The elves had lasted longer, with many of them still partaking as he’d made his excuses and left.

The heavy doors closed quietly behind him as he stepped into his private quarters.

“My Lord.” Tauriel rose from her seat and bowed in greeting.

“Tauriel,” he returned, shrugging his heavy cloak from his shoulders. “How is Leithianna?”

“She sleeps, my Lord,” his Captain responded. “She has had a reasonably settled evening.”

“Has she spoken any more of her past?” The cloak was hung up on the back of the door and he turned to look at her.

Her head shook sadly. “No, she has not. I spent the time getting to know her a little; finding out what she likes to eat, what she enjoys doing. She would not delve into her past or the reasons why she is here.”

His full mouth pursed as he considered her words. “It does not present a problem. She will talk of it when she is ready. Thankyou, Tauriel. You have taken care of her and looked after her well.”

“It is my pleasure, my Lord,” she answered. “Have a good night.”

“Rest well,” he said over his shoulder as the redhead left the room with another bow. His gaze turned to the closed door, behind which his mysterious guest was asleep. Unable to stop himself, he crossed the room and silently opened it. Light from the candle shone into the room.

She lay on her side facing the doorway, her eyes closed as she slept. Her dark hair spilled around her on the pillow. The blanket was wrapped tightly around her body, which was curled up in a foetal position.

He gazed at her for several moments, before closing the door as noiselessly as he’d opened it. A small smile curved his lips and he walked towards his own sleeping area. A feeling of inner peace settled over him as he knew she would sleep safely with him resting mere feet way. He went through to the spacious bathing area and cleansed himself.

The hot water washed away both the stress from the day and the non-stop headache that had hounded him throughout the feast. Those gathered had done as he’d bid them and enjoyed themselves, but he’d wished to be anywhere else. Their voices had echoed around the great hall and reverberated back at him, despite his best efforts to close out the noise. Legolas had been a pillar of support, fielding inane questions and random nonsense, but he could only do so much.

He tipped his head leaning back so that his hair was fully immersed in the water. Rising back up, he dragged both hands through the silken lengths and wrung excess moisture from it. Streams of water trickled down his muscled body as he rose from the bathing pool and stepped out onto the thick hand-woven rug and wrapped a towel around himself. He took a contented breath and released it slowly. A smaller towel dried his hair and he went through to the closet concealed behind two impressively large dark wooden doors. A pair of soft white sleeping trousers caught his eye, and he removed them along with a loose pull-on style top of the same fabric.

Feeling much more relaxed once dressed in his sleeping attire, he slid under the cool, crisp sheets on his bed and reached for the glass of wine dutifully set out for him by Tauriel before she had left. A handful of letters lay on the bedside table, so he took them and began to go through them one by one.

*****

A few hours passed.

Thranduil frowned as he studied the latest missive from Lady Galadriel. Her artistic writing was riddled with cryptic messages that required a much more alert frame of mind that what he currently possessed. After the day he’d had, the breakthrough with Leithianna, then the feast that had followed, he needed a rest.

The letters were tossed carelessly to the side as he took a healthy mouthful of the sweet wine. The liquid almost choked him as a scream split the air.

The covers flew back as he leapt from the bed and crashed through the adjoining doorway to where Leithianna was. He stopped dead.

She was on her knees on the bed, blankets twisted around her, her face streaked with hysterical tears. She dragged her hands through her unruly hair and gasped hard, frantic as she tried to breathe.

“Leithianna! Leithianna, calm down,” he urged. He sat on the edge of the bed and grasped her upper arms.

She shrieked and jerked away, but his firm grip held her in place.

“Leithianna, listen to me! It was a bad dream, nothing more,” he said. “You are safe. No-one will harm you. It was only a dream.”

Eyes huge with terror met his as she fought for air. Her head shook as she struggled to free herself. “No, no,” she gasped. “No! End my life, but please do not send me back there!”

He frowned in confusion. “No-one is sending you anywhere,” he reassured her. “Come on, little one…breathe slowly. Everything is alright, I give you my word.”

Each breath ended in a hiccup or a sob, and his hands remained on her arms as he waited for her to settle. She began to rock back and forth in an attempt to pacify herself, and he slowly tugged her towards himself and cradled her against his chest. Her hands clutched the light cotton of his shirt and his hands settled on her back.

“Everything is alright, little one,” he whispered. “Sshhh. You are perfectly safe.”

Her crying brought a lump to his throat and moved him more than he was willing to acknowledge. The grief she battled was too much for her, and something had triggered the overload.

He strongly suspected it had something to do with the visiting Lords who were temporarily residing in the palace, and inwardly cursed the fact that they were there at that crucial point in time. If luck had been on his side, they would’ve made the journey a full moon earlier, before he’d found her buried under the icy snow. As it was, he was having to work around both parties to keep an even balance and ensure that they stayed apart.

“I am sorry,” she whispered.

A long time had passed, with both of them huddled together in almost pitch darkness.

“You have nothing to apologise for,” he said quietly. “We all have bad dreams from time to time. It is nothing to be ashamed of, believe me.”

She drew a shaky breath in and her body shuddered. “I cannot go on like this.”

He gently eased her away from him so he could look into her eyes. “Perhaps I can help,” he whispered.

Several seconds passed before she looked away. “I do not think anyone can help,” she whispered back. “Too much has been said and done. I have seen too much. I know too much. They will not allow me to live. I would rather die by someone else’s hand than theirs.”

“Whose?” he asked with a concerned frown. “Tell me who you speak of, little one.”

“I cannot.” Her whispered words struck him as though they had been screamed in the deadly silence of the room. “I…I cannot…”

His arms pulled her against him once more as her tears trickled silently down her cheeks. “It does not matter at this point in time,” he said in a soothing, calm voice. “Perhaps one day you will be able to. It matters not.”

A long silence followed.

“I have heard many things of you,” she said, breaking the stillness.

He chuckled. “I can wager that indeed you have,” he said. “And quite possibly none of it was savoury.”

“It was not,” she whispered.

Another long silence.

“Those who do not know true facts will create myths in their minds,” he told her. “It eases the irritation of not knowing the truth. And it makes the gossip mill continue to turn. I have heard murmerings too; I do not concern myself with them.”

She sniffed and snuggled a little closer, no mean feat as she was already cradled tightly against the heat of his body. “I was convinced that you would take my life when I awoke.” Her voice was soft and low.

“Why? Because of these rumours?”

She nodded. “Yes. They say that you do not tolerate trespassers, nor waifs and strays.”

“Under normal circumstances, I do not. Yours however, were far from normal circumstances. You had been badly injured, and you were very close to death. Your soul was beginning to fade; I could feel it,” he replied. “I knew some of the injuries you had sustained, and knew that you would indeed relinquish your soul if not treated and taken care of. I would not allow that to happen.”

Tired, weary eyes started to close. “Perhaps it would have been better to let me go,” she said.

“No. I would not permit such an act.” His deep voice merged into her bloodstream, and her body slowly began to relax.

“What if my memories are too much for me to live with?” she asked.

“Then I will help you deal with them,” his reply came. “You had to have wanted to live, else you would not have recovered, no matter what healing and spells had been used. Something deep within you wanted to remain, and so you did.”

A few minutes went past before he realised she had fallen asleep in his lap, subconsciously contented at the safety his arms provided. He waited a short while longer, then gently placed her back onto her bed and pulled the blankets up around her. Padding back through to his own bed, he decided on a whim to leave the adjoining door open a little.

*****

Bright sunlight streamed through the slightly open window and shone across the large, luxurious bed. Thranduil squinted and frowned as he slowly opened his eyes, surprised that he had slept for so long. The events of the previous day immediately sprang to mind, causing him to groan inwardly.

No doubt there would be much upset and carnage caused from the more rambunctious guests, and more than likely some ill-feeling from the servants who had the task of cleaning and tidying up afterwards.

He closed his eyes and relaxed for a few minutes more, enjoying the softness of the mattress beneath him. Something made him sit up suddenly, and his eyebrows rose.

Leithianna lay curled up in the padded chair in the corner of the room, in a deep sleep. Her blanket was wrapped tightly around her, and her legs were pulled up onto the chair.

He smiled to himself.

How she fitted her body into the thing, he couldn’t fathom. Obviously at some point through the night she’d woken and decided that she didn’t want to be alone, taking her blanket with her.

His eyes shifted towards the door as a soft knock sounded, followed by the door opening.

“My Lord-“

He held up one finger to silence his maid, indicating the sleeping elleth in the corner. The maid’s mouth went into a noiseless “ _o_ ” before she retreated and closed the door again with a small nod and a bow.

His full mouth curved into a smile again as he regarded the female. The blankets on his bed were tossed aside and he silently rose to his feet. Taking the few steps needed to reach her, he stopped in front of her and studied her. Her bruises had begun to fade, revealing a pretty complexion. The cuts and abrasions had healed well, and the magic utilised by the healers had done wonders in making sure she had no residual scars. Thick, dark eyelashes rested gently against her upper cheeks as she slept. Long black hair tangled around her arms and tumbled over the blanket, hair which he knew trailed past her waist.

He turned and lifted a blanket from his bed and gently draped it over her. She shifted in her sleep with a soft murmer, snuggling down further into a world of comfort and softness.

By the time he’d had his morning bath, selected his attire for the day and dressed himself, she was waking.

“Good morning,” he said as he turned from the balcony. He leaned back against the stone wall, folded his arms and crossed one ankle over the other.

“Good morning,” she mumbled. Her gaze shot around the room in bewilderment.

“I assume that you must have woken through the night and came through here,” he answered her unasked question.

“I am sorry. I did not mean to intrude,” she said, embarrassed.

“Nonsense. I was not even aware of your presence,” he told her. “If it resulted in a more peaceful sleep for you, then no harm was done.”

Her cheeks flamed. “It is not appropriate,” she said.

“By whose standards? Only the maid that I sent away, you, and myself know where you spent the night. None other need know. What goes on behind my doors is of no concern to anyone except myself.”

She swallowed nervously. “Thankyou.”

“Do you wish something to eat?” he asked. “I shall take my breakfast here; you may join me if you wish.”

A hesitant nod was her answer, and he shifted away from the balcony. Her eyes followed the hem of his robes as he swept across the room and out of the door, where she heard him talking in low tones, probably to the guards out in the hallway. A few seconds later, he reappeared, closing the door behind him.

“My servants will bring food through within a few minutes,” he told her. His eyebrows came down in a slight frown. “Are you not sore, curled up so tightly all night?”

She shook her head. “I have slept in worse places,” she replied. “The chair is very comfortable.”

“It should be; it cost enough,” he shot back.

Her eyes widened and she looked down uncertainly at the seat she was still on, almost fearful that she sat on something which had cost a fortune.

He waved a hand dismissively. “Forget what I said. I have been thinking while preparing for the coming day.”

Dark blue eyes lifted to his as he stopped a few feet in front of her.

“I think it best that you remain here in my chambers for the coming days, while my guests are here,” he told her. “Tauriel or my son can be with you when I cannot, and every need you have will be tended to. I feel that it would be unwise for you to venture outside of those doors at present.” A long finger pointed towards the doors leading into his private rooms from the hallway, making her glance towards them. “However – once the visitors have taken their leave, I would wish to see how you fare back in civilisation.”

Her jaw tightened briefly, but enough for his sharp gaze to notice. “I will do whatever you think is best,” she answered. “I have no desire to come face to face with those who are currently visiting.”

“They are not aware of your presence,” he said. His deep blue velvet cloak swept the floor as he turned and lowered himself into a nearby chair, with all the grace and elegance of a true King. One long leg crossed over the other. “And nor will they be. Those who know of you being in the realm will not utter a word. I have seen to it.”

“Again, I thank you,” she said, her voice low. “I only wish…” She trailed off and her tongue swiped out to lick her lower lip in a nervous gesture.

His eyes dropped to her mouth, then back to her eyes again. “What do you wish?” he asked softly.

“I wish that I could connect with the person I once was.” Her whisper made his heart skip a beat. “I wish to remember what happened leading to me being here, and how I came to be here. But I do not remember…I can only recall events before which led me to run.”

“Do you know of that which you were running from?” His casual question was speared by his intense thirst for her reason, shown by the look in his eyes as he glanced up from picking at something non-existent on the arm of the chair.

“Yes. Yes, I do.”

“But you cannot speak of it.”

“No.” Her answer came out as a half-sigh, half-whisper, and he could hear her distress in the single word.

“Worry not,” he said decidedly, uncrossing his legs and rising from the seat as the doors to his chambers opened. He crossed the large room and spoke briefly to the maid who carried a large platter. She set it down on the bottom of his bed and bowed deeply before leaving. Thranduil lifted it and went over to where she sat. “I believe you require food.” A smile graced his features as he placed it onto the wooden chest of drawers, and he sat down across from her.

Her eyes went to the food as an appetising waft of warm bread drifted upwards. A sliced loaf fresh out of the oven rested next to ripe tomatoes, chunks of cheese, and a small ceramic pot containing a pickle sauce. A small plate held a generously sized block of butter, and her insides let out a growl as she eyed what she deemed to be literally a feast fit for a King.

“You must eat,” he said, breaking the trance she’d fallen into. His hand stretched towards her holding a slice of bread. He’d already spread butter onto it as she’d been staring at the platter.

She hesitantly reached over and took it, murmering her gratitude.

“Legolas has arranged to take the visiting lords on a hunt this day. This will allow us to wander freely around the palace for the time that they are gone,” he said. “Borion will let me know in plenty of time when the party is heading back, giving you ample time to settle here again before their return.”

“I look forward to being out in the fresh air,” she told him. “It feels like forever since I have been outside.”

He smiled, lifting his own sandwich to his mouth. “Then so it shall be.”


	6. Chapter 6

** CHAPTER SIX  **

The winter sun was fading rapidly, leading the way for a colder chill to sweep across the lands.

“I would estimate that the hunters are less than two hours away,” Thranduil said. He turned and gazed over at Leithianna, who sat on a rock on the riverbank. “It would be in our best interests to return before their arrival.”

The elleth slid from her resting place and crossed the forest floor towards him. “Thankyou for bringing me out here,” she said, tilting her head to look up at him as he towered over her. “I appreciate being outside for a time.”

He tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement. “You are welcome. My son has used his initiative and ensured that my guests have time away while they are here, thus giving you room to move around at peace.”

“And his gesture has not gone unnoticed,” she said. Falling into step behind him, she carefully placed her feet in between gnarled vines and plants that littered the ground.

“Do not walk behind me,” he said, and she lifted her head in surprise. “You walk _beside_ me, my Lady – not behind.”

“I thought it was deemed disrespectful to walk alongside the ruler of the kingdom,” she said.

He smirked arrogantly. “It is, unless I say otherwise,” he replied. “And in this case, I have indeed said otherwise. We are not at a formal event or a state meeting, so I think that we can ignore what is correct protocol and what is not.”

They walked in silence for a while.

“I have something which I must tell you,” she said suddenly.

“Something of importance, I presume?” He lifted branches out of their way as they walked.

“Yes.”

He stopped and looked at her.

“Your life is in danger,” she said.

He didn’t say anything for a few moments, just gazed down into her eyes. “My life is always in danger,” he replied eventually. He turned and resumed walking.

“No, this is different,” she said.

He stopped again at the urgency in her voice.

“I remember how I came to be here,” she said quietly. “I was coming to warn you.”

“Of what?” His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he took a step back towards her. “What danger do you warn me of?”

“Mardon.”

Her one-word answer made him blink.

“Mardon? What on earth would make you think that he would be a danger to me?” he asked. “The ellon is a useless oaf. He is lazy, he is unable to command his army, and he is useless in battle strategy. This I have seen myself many times over the years.”

“It is not so much Mardon, but rather the company he associates himself with,” she told him. “He is more astute than you think. He is devious. He is evil.”

Thranduil took a deep breath as he collected his thoughts. “I fought alongside his father and his uncle in several wars. I know the family well. And I have never seen evidence of what you claim.”

“That matters not. I assure you – the evil is there, the intent is there, and the means to do it is there,” she said. “You must believe me.”

He slid her a sideways glance as he began to walk again. “I neither believe nor disbelieve you,” he replied. “However – I must say that your warning, as it were, seems a little out of context.”

“In what aspect?” Her irritation bled into her voice, making him smile to himself.

He burled to face her. “Mardon is as much of a threat to me as you are,” he said firmly. “As in _none._ As for the company he keeps? I cannot comment on this, as I do not know who he surrounds himself with. However, he presents no danger to either myself or my people. I will prove you wrong. It would appear that _you_ are the one who fears him.”

Leithianna glared up at him. “I have reason to,” she hissed, and stomped past him.

He rolled his eyes and started after her. “Perhaps you are overthinking things?” he suggested. “I am the greatest warrior who has ever trodden these lands, and I have never been defeated in battle yet.”

Anger blazed from her eyes as she whirled around to face him, fury emitting from her pores. “You do not know that of which you speak!” she snarled. “You think that you know _everything_ – the great King Thranduil. Well allow me to tell you that in all respect – you do _not._ Far from it. This ellon will destroy everything you have ever worked for, everything you have ever fought for, bled for, breathed for. You have _no_ idea the horrors that lie ahead.”

He bristled at the hostility in her tone. Few dared speak to him in such ways, yet this fiery elleth took no prisoners and told him exactly what was on her mind. “My kingdom will not fall,” he told her, fighting back his temper. “It has faced greater foes, and has not fallen yet.”

“This is an unknown foe,” she snapped. “Perhaps I wasted my time fighting for survival if you are going to disregard my words. Perhaps you wasted your time healing me and bringing me back.”

She turned away from him, but he gripped her arm in an iron hold and yanked her back again.

“Do not _ever_ utter such things,” he rasped, anger blazing in his ice blue eyes. “My time is precious, my energy is precious, my healers’ efforts are precious. I do not put them to use unless I know for a fact that it is required. You may think little of your life and your existence, but there are others who do not.”

She wrenched her arm away from his grasp, fury burning in the depths of her eyes. Her irritation seemed to make the white flecks sparkle even more as she snarled up at him. “Do not concern yourself with how little I value my life,” she hissed. “My life has been worthless up to this point in time, and I finally have the chance to do something worthwhile. The fact that you choose not to listen is neither here nor there for me. It is your downfall, not mine.”

He visibly bristled at her tone. “You forget to whom you speak,” he said angrily.

“No. I do _not_ ,” she retorted immediately. “There is none other to whom I can give this warning. Everything that is going to happen will have a catastrophic effect on your kingdom, on your people, on everything. Middle Earth is nearing a death, and you refuse to pay heed.”

He stomped away, knowing that she would follow. For all she was angry, he knew she wouldn’t remain out of his range of vision for long. She depended on him and the protection he gave her. “I have war councils, generals, guards, committees who would advise me – _if_ I required it. I do not.”

A snort of derision sounded close behind him, but she said nothing further.

*****

Thranduil was angry.

Upon reaching the palace, he stormed through to his chambers, issuing a curt order for his Captain of the Guard to attend immediately. Tauriel appeared within a short time, and he coldly informed her that she would be remaining in his quarters with Leithianna for the duration. Not giving her chance to protest, he swept out in a flurry of swirling robes and rippling hair, leaving her bewildered and with a hundred questions.

Her green eyes met the blue ones of her charge.

“I would not fret over his mood,” Leithianna told her wearily as she sank down onto the end of the bed that had been set up for her. “I told him some things which he did not want to hear.”

“Was that wise, my Lady?” Tauriel asked, lowering herself to sit a little away from her. “He _did_ save your life.”

Angry eyes flashed. “And I am trying to save his, yet he refuses to listen,” she replied. “I know things. I have seen things which others have not survived to speak of. Things which are crucial for the survival of everyone.” She closed her eyes and sighed. “How can I persuade him to take on board my warnings?”

“You cannot, not while he is in this present state of mind,” the Captain told her. “I find that it is best to leave him for some time. If he calms down and will listen, then luck is on your side. But he may not listen, even once he has calmed. He is very confident of his decisions, very sure of his choices. It does not bode well for you to push your opinions onto him or attempt to change his mind, my friend.”

Leithianna leaned back until she was lying gazing up at the roof above. “What happened to the sensitive ellon who has been taking care of me?” she murmered.

Tauriel smiled. “He is still there. He cares deeply about things, even though he does not show it. He has a reputation to uphold; a mask, if you will. He is a dependable ally, but a powerful enemy.”

“I did not intend to turn him into an enemy,” the other elleth said in a soft voice.

“And I assure you – you have not. He merely needs time to think, to put his priorities in order,” Tauriel said smoothly. “He is vexed due to the timing of the guests being here, but all will be well once they depart.”

Leithianna propped herself up onto her elbows and regarded her companion. “What would you do if you had the hindsight of horrors that were to come?” she asked. “Would you keep your silence? Would you speak to the one person who is capable of defeating those horrors? The one person who has the power to stop the end of the world?”

Green eyes blinked as she stared at her, deep in thought. “I would say something,” she said finally. “If you are more than sure, if you know without a shadow of a doubt that you are correct, then you have a duty to speak. Withholding something of great importance such as you claim is akin to abandoning life; condemning others to a death that they neither expect nor deserve. Perhaps you have done the right thing, but at the wrong time.”

She flopped back down onto her back again and clasped her fingers over her abdomen, saying nothing in response.

*****

Thranduil kept his distance that night.

Tauriel realised that she would be with Leithianna until at least daybreak, possibly longer, as the meeting was scheduled for the following day. She sent one of the guards stationed outside the King’s chambers to retrieve some of her own things from her room, and settled down. Conversation was sparse between the two elleths, with both of them mulling over what had been said and done earlier in the day.

Thranduil spent the night in his study, surrounded by old books and documents, and several bottles of Dorwinion wine. By the time the sun began her daily ascent, his vision was blurred from poring over the ancient texts and from the wine he’d consumed.

“Father…how long have you been awake?”

His head lifted and he frowned at his son who stood in the doorway. “Why? Must I have permission to rise in the day?” he retorted by way of an answer.

“Of course not,” Legolas said with a slight blush. “I simply…it does not matter. The Lords and the humans are preparing themselves for the day – I thought you might wish to know.”

His father’s blonde head lowered again as he scowled at the book he held. “I find no answers here,” he muttered, and closed it over.

“Which answers do you seek?”

Ice blue eyes met those of the Prince once more, and he sighed. “It is of no importance," he murmered. “Warnings which make no sense. Words telling of untold evil, which I am completely unaware of. Secrecy and betrayal.”

Legolas frowned, crossing his arms and leaning on the door frame. “Words from who?”

His father shook his head as he rose from his seat. “It matters not. I shall endeavour to get to the bottom if it, if indeed there is anything to get to the bottom of,” he said. His robes swirled around him as he swept around the desk and strode out of the study.

Legolas followed with a subtle shake of his head, wondering what on earth he’d been talking about.

Guards stepped aside and bowed as the royal pair proceeded towards the Great Hall where the visiting elf Lords and humans were in the process of gathering. Groups parted to give them room to pass, and servants hurried to ensure everything was set up to the King’s requirements. Goblets of wine were placed at strategic points along the long table which had been draped with a pristine white cloth

Thranduil’s eyes glanced towards Lord Mardon who was chatting amicably with other elves, laughing and joking quietly amongst themselves. Leithianna’s words came back to him as he took in the friendly scene, and he turned away to make his way to his place at the head of the table.

“Welcome all,” he said as he took his place and rested his spread fingertips on the cloth. “Let us be seated, and we shall begin this meeting. There is much to get through this day, so I do not wish to tarry.”

A collective murmer of agreement circulated the room as those present hurried to seat themselves, and the sound of chair legs scraping across the floor filled the vast space.

“King Thranduil, if I may open this meeting by saying how honoured we are that you have agreed to this gathering, with a view to amending existing agreements,” Mardon said. He glanced towards his kin with a smile, and received several nods of encouragement and agreement.

“I have already opened the meeting,” his curt reply came. “We will start by highlighting each topic on the agenda, then we will go through each one individually."

Legolas’s eyebrows shifted fractionally at his father’s tone, but his face remained neutral as he focused straight ahead. Several elves glanced at one another, unsure as to why the King appeared to be in a sour frame of mind.

“Yes…yes, I think that is best,” Mardon stammered as he lifted a document from the table and perused it with a frown.

Thranduil reclined lazily in his seat with one arm leaning on the armrest, a thunderous look in his eyes.

*****

The human who was speaking stuttered and his voice faded as thick dark lashes blinked and cold blue eyes glared at him. Thranduil had one elbow on the table, his head slightly lowered, giving the perspective that he was looking up at the man.

Silence filled the room.

“No.”

Nobody moved.

“I find the proposition to be meaningless and not worthy of my time, or that of my people,” he continued. “Your request is denied.”

“But my Lord,” another spoke up. “Surely you can see that the entire move would be justified, in that-“

“I have spoken.” The deep voice reverberated around the table. “I will not put my people’s lives at risk, not for this cause or any other. There is no logical reason to shift the entire settlement. It stays where it is, outwith my borders.”

“The ongoing threat of the attacks is-“

An open palm crashed onto the surface, making everyone jump. “Which part of _no_ do you not understand?” Thranduil hissed. “Or do your human ears fool you into thinking that a negative is actually an affirmative?” He cocked his head to one side. “I did not think so. My decision is final. I have agreed to several of your proposals; be content with the leniency I have shown. I will not move on this matter.”

“My Lord.” The two men bowed and re-seated themselves.

“I feel that there is room for a little compromise,” Mardon spoke up. He idly drew small patterns in the corner of the parchment before him, his eyes slowly lifting to meet those of the King. “Surely reducing the distance to travel would be beneficial to both realms.”

Thranduil’s back straightened, and Legolas sighed softly to himself, feeling a physical shift in his parent’s thoughts.

“You would have me endanger the lives of hundreds of my army as they undertake the relocation of an entire city a mere few miles, and for what? They cannot be replaced; they cannot be duplicated.”

“It is more than a few miles, my Lord,” the elf replied. “The time saved in travelling alone would be beneficial, not to mention a reduction in expenses.”

Thranduil slid a sideways glance at his son.

“As second in command and heir to the Woodland realm, I feel that it would be of no benefit to those who reside in our lands,” Legolas said. The tip of the feather on his quill softly tapped against his palm as he toyed with it. “I can predict months and months of extensive labour, open targets, vulnerability, and upheaval for those involved. It would also leave our own lands more open to attack with the reduction in soldiers on duty. I have to second the King’s opinion on the matter.”

Thranduil leaned both elbows on the table and steepled his fingers. “The matter is closed,” he said. “As for the tax reduction that you have requested on fabrics, I will offer two percent.”

“But we asked for five,” someone said.

“And I give you two,” he snapped. “Beware I do not raise it by five, if that is the number you so long for.”

“I suggest we stop for refreshments,” Legolas said after a long silence.

Chairs scraped against the floor once more as people hurried to leave the meeting, glad of a distraction as tempers were beginning to flare between the two elvish races. The humans had been fairly quiet, their requests reasonable, but the visiting elves wanted more than the King was willing to accommodate.

“Is everything alright, my Lord?”

Thranduil’s eyes moved from Mardon to Borion. The loyal aide had materialised at his side, his eyes showing apprehension.

“Yes. I simply will not be taken for a fool,” he answered. “Moving their city into the boundaries of the realm would be a pointless task, of which I will have no part. The problem lies with the humans, not us. And so it shall stay.”

A brief smile flitted over Borion’s face. “I have had some food prepared for you and the Prince,” he said. “If you would both follow me..?”

He turned with a wave of his arm and led the way through from the meeting hall to a smaller room, although it was much homelier in décor. Comfortable couches and chairs were arranged beside a roaring fireplace, and Thranduil smiled as he felt the immediate warmth as he stepped over the threshold. A small table served as home to platters of finest cuts of meat, sliced cheeses, vegetables, fresh bread, and the usual bottle of wine.

“I think I prefer to have herbal tea,” he told his aide. “I require all my wits about me this day; I feel that something is being kept from me for some reason.”

Borion bowed and disappeared to brew and serve the tea.

Legolas frowned as he sat on the couch, eyeing his father as he gracefully lowered his tall frame into one of the padded armchairs. “You have not been yourself of late,” he observed. “Am I misled in thinking that it has something to do with Leithianna?”

Taking a deep breath, Thranduil relayed the conversation out in the woods the previous day, pausing as Borion came back with the tea. Once he’d departed, he continued. “And so I have no idea as to what she was referencing, and she was not any more forthcoming with her warning,” he concluded. “Am I to believe her words, or are they the ramblings of a beaten, scared woman who fears for her life every time she hears a footstep?”

“I am aware that the presence of outsiders has unsettled her somewhat,” Legolas said thoughtfully. “But is her unrest due to who they are, or general fear after what she has suffered at the hands of others? If I may be so bold…she only seems to settle in your presence.”

His father’s eyebrows lifted briefly in acknowledgement. “I am aware if this. I put it down to the fact that it was myself who found her, remained at her side, and oversaw her recovery,” he said. He twisted the cup which had been set before him, his troubled gaze fixed on the ceramic. “I suppose only time will tell.”

Legolas sipped his wine, his mind working hard to make sense of what the elleth had said.


	7. Chapter 7

** CHAPTER SEVEN **

Thranduil’s sleep was restless.

Curled up on the chair in the corner of the darkened room, Leithianna watched him in silence. Her blanket was pulled around her in a snug cocoon, and the room was comfortably warm thanks to the fire burning across from her.

But she couldn’t settle.

He’d returned to his chambers and curtly dismissed Tauriel, not giving either elleth a second glance as he’d shrugged out of his elaborate cloak. Taking the hint, she’d disappeared into the small room to give him privacy, venturing out when she knew he was asleep.

He hadn’t uttered a word other than to command the Captain’s leave, and she had no idea what had happened during negotiations with the visiting elves and humans. His demeanour had changed since their conversation out in the forest, leaving him cold and aloof, and fuelling the rumours she had heard of him. His face lacked the warmth and friendliness she’d grown accustomed to, instead being a stoic mask which hid his inner thoughts.

A light sigh escaped her lips as she pulled the blanket tighter. Still her eyes remained on the sleeping figure. The flickering flames cast shadows which danced over the mass in the large bed, and she felt herself pulled towards him.

Bare feet made no noise as she slid from the chair and padded towards him. The bed dipped ever so slightly as she sat down on the edge of it, and slowly reached out a shaky hand to touch his shoulder.

A scream ripped from her throat as he moved suddenly. Strong hands gripped her wrists in an iron hold and she found herself flipped over onto her back as he towered over her. The bedsheets and blankets had become tangled and twisted with his movement, and she couldn’t kick herself free. His heavy weight pinned her to the bed, solid and unmovable.

Her chest heaved as she panted for breath, terrified out of her wits.

“I can only assume that you have good reason for creeping around my chambers in the dead of night,” he snarled.

She swallowed, gulping in air. “I did not mean to creep,” she gasped.

“Then why skulk around as though you are a thief?” he questioned. “A female brings herself to the bed of a male – I can only think of one reason why.”

Even in the darkness, he could make out the tears that gathered in her eyes.

“No!” Her horrified denial belayed her terror.

One heavy eyebrow arched. “Then pray tell me why you are here.”

He watched her struggle to speak, and slowly released the steel grip on her wrists and sat back on his heels, still straddling her.

And waited.

“There is an evil force which is gathering strength,” she finally managed to say. “Mardon is part of it.”

The light from the flames illuminated the look of surprise which flickered over his face. “You make serious accusations,” he acknowledged. “Do you have anything with which to prove them?”

Her head shook rapidly. “There are many others, hundreds, maybe thousands of them,” she gasped. “Some humans have joined him too. They are planning to rule Middle Earth.”

Hard eyes held hers for what seemed like an eternity. “I cannot do anything without some sort of proof,” he said eventually, and lifted himself off her to sit to one side.

Her eyes involuntarily lowered to his tight stomach muscles as he shifted. “I think I can prove it,” she whispered.

He sent her a look over his shoulder as he reached for his robe and slung it around his body. “Why wait until now to tell me such information?” he asked, tying the sash around his waist. “Why did you not part with this before now? Or wait until the morning?”

Her head shook again. “I do not know. I could not speak of it before now,” she said. Her voice was only a little louder than a whisper. “Mardon and his allies will cause untold havoc to everyone. Elves, dwarves, hobbits, wizards, humans…every living being. They have been planning for a long, long time.”

Thranduil rose to his feet and crossed the room, where he lit a few candles. Warm light instantly lit the room as the flames took hold of the wicks, and he carried them back over to the bed. Placing them on the small bedside cabinet, he regarded her with a thoughtful but shielded look.

She fumbled around and found her blanket, sitting upright and pulling it around herself before meeting his eyes.

“I will have you tell me all that you know,” he decided. “But I will prepare some tea beforehand. I have the feeling that I shall require it before your tale is over.”

Silence was her answer as he moved away again and went into a smaller room tucked behind the one she was supposed to occupy. Several minutes passed before he reappeared, carrying two cups of tea in one hand, and a small plate of oatmeal cookies in another.

Setting the plate onto the bed, he handed her one of the cups and sat down. One knee lifted and rested on top of the blankets. “Speak.”

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Her lower lip trembled slightly.

“Leithianna, if you do not tell me all that you know, I can do nothing,” he said. His tone was gentle, and she was once more faced with the King she’d come to know. “Sauron was defeated decades ago. What evil do you speak of?”

“The evil of mankind, of all races,” she whispered shakily. “Mardon and several other powerful elves have banded together and joined forces. They are in league with a race which wishes to rule everyone, and they intend to slaughter anyone and anything which stands in their way. This is not orcs, or goblins, or Easterlings; this is a race which I had never heard of, never saw before.”

“How did you come to hear of them?” he asked, sipping his tea.

“They held frequent meetings. Meetings which I overheard, meetings which I witnessed the gathering of,” she told him. “They are gathering forces and intend to launch an attack on all fronts.”

He was silent for a moment or two as he digested the information. “You said that you had been coming to warn me,” he said. “Why? Why me? I do not have a ring of power. There are other powerful rulers which you could have informed.”

She lifted her head and met his gaze head-on. “They plan to attack Mirkwood first,” she replied. “With you out of the way, it opens the gateway to other realms, other regions. They see you and your armies as being the toughest hurdle; the hardest opponent. Your reputation in war is formidable. They will not conquer anything while you still breathe and rule.”

His head turned away from her and he lifted his hair over one shoulder, deep in thought. “Where do these meetings take place? In Mardon’s home realm?”

“No. They usually congregate in the mountains to the east of his home,” she said.

“You know this for certain?”

“Yes.” She nodded. “I was there.” Her admission came out as a soft whisper.

Sharp eyes held hers. “For what purpose?” he asked.

Tears silently rolled down her cheeks and she began gasping. “I cannot speak of it,” she whispered brokenly. “Please do not force me to relive events which I would rather die than recall.”

A few moments passed before he spoke. “Are you or were you a part of this?” he wanted to know.

Her head shook vigorously. “No. Mardon is unaware that I heard them talking, watched them gathering,” she replied. “I am the only one left alive who heard them.”

“What happened to the others?”

“They were slaughtered,” she answered. Her eyes had cast down to the blanket wrapped around her as she struggled to maintain her composure. “Tortured, beaten, and slaughtered.”

Inhaling deeply, he turned and gazed out of the window into the inky blackness of the night. “Mardon and his accomplices are still under my roof,” he murmered, almost to himself.

“It would be unwise to show your hand now,” she said, lifting her head to look at him. “I cannot tell how he would react if you were to confront him. All I know are his plans for upcoming attacks.”

Moving with the ethereal grace that he possessed, he stood up from the bed and seemed to glide across the floor, coming to a stop next to the window and giving her a view of his back. “I must examine different possibilities and outcomes, should I decide to proceed with the information you have given me,” he said, without turning round. “Whether it is correct or false, the ramifications could be catastrophic.”

“I understand,” she said. Leaning back against the pillows, she dragged a hand across her face to wipe away traces of her tears. Thranduil remained standing silently at the window, lost in thought.

By the time he turned back to her, she had drifted off to sleep on his bed. A small smile curved his mouth as he absorbed the scene before him; her innocence while asleep tugged on his heartstrings. He walked back to the bed and gently pulled the blankets up over her still form, then took her chair in the corner.

*****

Leithianna stretched lazily as the clouds of sleep slowly drifted away and she began to regain consciousness. Her body stilled as her bare foot slid against the softest bedsheets, and her brain kicked in.

Soft bedsheets??

Her eyes flew open and she gasped in horror.

She was _not_ in the armchair in the corner of the King’s room, or even in her own bed for that matter. She was in _his_ bed.

She shot upright, her cheeks flamed with mortification.

Hearing the movement, Thranduil looked up from the book he was reading. “Ah. You are awake,” he commented, and closed the pages over. “I thought that you might sleep the day away.”

Her head twisted and turned as she searched for something to focus on; anything other than the ice blue of his eyes. “I…I am so sorry,” she stammered. “I have no idea-“

“It is alright,” he told her, holding one hand up in a soothing gesture. “You fell asleep during our talk, and so I did what I considered to be the right thing and left you there. Do not worry; I took this chair for the remainder of the night.”

Her cheeks burned even darker. “My sincerest apologies,” she mumbled.

“Think nothing of it,” he said. “I have been awake for some time, and have been reading through some of the legends and rather mystic prophesies which make up the fabric of our history. Some of it is complete nonsense, I might add. However – some of it was truthful and in time did actually come to pass.”

Dark blue eyes full of curiosity lifted and met his, accompanied by a rather puzzled frown.

The skin at the outer corners of his eyes creased as he laughed. “You look as though someone has asked you to produce a miracle,” he observed. “No.” His face straightened. “I have found something which falls in line with what you spoke of through the night, little one.”

Her eyes changed, taking on a guarded, wary look.

“Relax. I do not intend to rush out and storm into Lord Mardon’s rooms and confront him. I have called a meeting with my council for this morning, and I will present what I know. We will decide from thereon how to proceed; what actions we shall take,” he said. He raised the book in his large hands. “This prophesises a second Darkness, following hundreds of years after the destruction of the Ring. Perhaps this is what you speak of.”

A frown creased her forehead. “I do not know any foretelling of a second Darkness,” she said.

“It was not as well-known as Sauron and the One Ring,” he told her. “Perhaps over the millennia, people thought and hoped the threat would subside after he fell. If what you told me through the night holds any weight to it, then they will have been proven wrong.”

“I had hoped and prayed that something or someone would intervene,” she said quietly. Her fingers picked at something non-existent on the blanket. “I hoped that the threat which they posed would not come to anything, would not destroy life as we know it like they are planning.”

“I will have more hindsight after my meeting,” he assured her. “Although perhaps we will need to sit somewhere quiet away from listening ears and talk some more. I will need times, places, who attended these gatherings, and such like.” He paused. “Do you think you are up to sharing that with me at this point in time?”

A determined nod of her head accompanied her spoken answer. “Yes. Yes, I am. I will _make_ myself able to speak of it. Everything.”

Her dark blue eyes held memories of untold horrors; he could see them clearly as he gazed at her.

“I will not push you to tell me more than you are capable of telling,” he reminded her gently. “I told you this once before, and my word is still true.”

“Again, I thank you for your patience,” she murmered.

“And again, I remind you that it is neither required nor requested,” he replied, rising to his feet in one fluid, elegant motion. “If people paid more attention to facts than the nonsense rumours that they hear, life would be a much easier journey. As it is, they do not. Gossip makes excellent fodder for the weak-minded to feed on.”

Leithianna leaned forwards and gripped her blanket, tugging it around herself as she slid from the luxurious bed. “Thankyou for allowing me to sleep,” she said softly as she passed him.

“You needed rest,” he answered. “I dare say that you are still recovering, both physically and mentally. It will take time, little one. Have patience.”

She heard him moving around behind her as she went through to her own designated space and closed the door to wash and freshen up for the day. Guilt plagued her for having taken his bed, but like he’d said, he’d done what he’d considered to be the right thing and had settled in the chair overnight. How many people would do that? How many _kings_ would do that, for someone who was virtually a stranger?

Very few.

Probably none.

But he’d done just that; allowed her to rest and given her space and comfort to do so. It would seem as though the King who’d rescued and cared for her had come back, perhaps even only temporarily.

She dressed in a clean tunic and trousers, combed her hair and pulled it back into a pleat which hung down the length of her back. The thick mass was difficult to control, and the braid served the purpose of keeping it away from her face and keeping it relatively tidy. She emerged from the small room to find Thranduil lounging in an armchair by the window, gazing outwards over the forested landscape.

“I am of the belief that I already know your answer,” he said as he turned his head to look at her. “But nevertheless – I will extend the offer just the same. Do you wish to accompany me to the council meeting?”

She shook her head. “No. Thankyou, but no. It is not the place for me. I do not belong there.”

He studied her for a few seconds. “Your input would be first-hand,” he said. “Whereas whatever I say is a repeat.”

“I trust you to have remembered what I told you,” she replied. Inching slowly towards him, he indicated the empty armchair across from him with a wave of his hand, so she sat down on it, clenching her fingers together. “You are not known for making mistakes or errors of judgement.”

“No,” he agreed. “However, I will no doubt face a barrage of questions which I am unable to supply the answers to. This troubles me.” His eyebrows arched down over his eyes as he turned back to the view. “Fortunately, my councillors know me well enough to know that I would not speak of something unless I was perfectly sure of my words and their implication. They have served under me for hundreds of years.”

“There is a mutual trust?” she asked.

“Yes.” He turned back to her. “They trust that I will not endanger their lives, and I trust that they will carry out orders which I have issued. Or seek answers to problems which I have presented them with. Trust goes both ways, little one.”

Her cheeks turned pink under his emotionless scrutiny before he looked away again. “I will speak of my past when I feel that I am able to do so,” she said quietly. “However, that time is not now.”

He nodded in acceptance. “You will know within yourself when that time arrives. Until then, take comfort from knowing that you have all the support that you should ever need at your disposal.” He broke off a piece of warm bread and handed it to her. “Eat, little one.”


	8. Chapter 8

** CHAPTER EIGHT  **

Thranduil leaned back in his seat and studied the faces of his council members as they sat around the large table which dominated the room. Anxious glances were exchanged, a few fiddled with their wine glasses, and some kept their eyes focused firmly on the table.

“Does anyone have any thoughts?” he asked eventually.

Legolas, Golion, Borion, and several other high-ranked elves sat around the polished table. Nobody spoke for a few moments, and he waited patiently.

Eventually a shift further along the seating arrangement caught his eye.

“I know of the events of which you speak.”

All eyes turned to the ellon who had spoken.

Thranduil tapped one finger absent-mindedly against the wood, intrigued to hear what he had to say. Fayllen was even older than he himself, and had advised his father in years past.

“There are documented works detailing what you have told us, King Thranduil,” the councillor told him. “Books which have existed for hundreds and hundreds of years. There are slightly different variations foretelling a dark, evil occurrence, but at the end of each one, the result remains the same.”

“The death of Middle Earth as we know it,” he said softly.

Fayllen nodded sadly. “I had hoped that it was just hearsay; simple folk tales, particularly after the fall of the Ring. But alas…from what you have shared with us here this morning, it would seem otherwise.”

“Can the Lady be trusted, my Lord?” another elf asked hesitantly.

“Yes, Lasion. She can,” Thranduil replied. “She was broken when she came to me; she has nothing to lose. And as Fayllen has already acknowledged, there is a written record to corroborate that of which she has spoken. It is with deep regret that I acknowledge there may just be some truth to her warning.”

Borion inhaled deeply and leaned forwards so that his forearms rested in the wooden surface. “My Lord, I would recommend that she is kept out of sight until our guests have departed,” he said quietly. “I fear that if she or Lord Mardon see each other, she will lose the progress she has made since you found her.”

He nodded. “Yes. At present, she is in my personal chambers, with Tauriel at her side when I am otherwise occupied.”

An uneasy silence hovered over the assembled elves.

“My Lord, I mean you no disrespect, but is that the wisest choice?”

Ice blue eyes swept in the direction of the voice. “Explain yourself,” he commanded.

Delmarion, the ellon who had spoken, shuffled a little in his seat. “I am thinking of your reputation,” he stated. “Although you have the best intentions-“

“Of which I will not tolerate being questioned on,” Thranduil snapped. “There is no safer place for the Lady in question. She is protected around the clock in there, and neither myself nor my Captain of the Guard will let anyone approach her. Do you question my judgement?”

“Not at all, my King,” the ellon said with a vigorous shake of his head. “I am merely concerned, nothing more.”

“Do not be,” he retorted. “If my reputation were to be worried about, it is not your place to do so. I am more than capable of making my own decisions and judgements…or have you forgotten?”

“Certainly not, my Lord.” Delmarion’s head lowered and he lapsed into silence.

“The question that now poses itself is what do you intend to do?” Fayllen asked. “We have what was written centuries past and the good Lady’s accounts, and it would be neglect on our part if we did nothing.”

“I agree. Once Mardon and his company have departed, I will make preparations to investigate further,” Thranduil said. “We will dispatch a legion to the supposed place of the meetings, and uncover what we can.”

Beside him, Legolas nodded. “I would be honoured to volunteer to lead the legion,” he said. “The danger that hung over Middle Earth seems not to have disappeared with the fall of the Ring; therefore I, with your permission, wish to follow this through.”

His father nodded once. “You have it,” he replied. “Until our guests depart, we do nothing, save keep Lady Leithianna out of sight. I estimate they will be taking their leave around two days from now. This meeting and what has been discussed shall remain unspoken until after they have gone. As will the Lady’s presence here in my realm.”

Heads nodded collectively around the table, with murmers of agreement.

“I do not think anything more can be achieved here this day,” he decided, pushing his chair back and rising to his feet. His gaze swept around those still seated. “I reiterate what I said about Lady Leithianna. _None_ shall speak of her.”

“Of course, my Lord,” Lasion assured his ruler.

Thranduil studied them all for a moment or two. “We will reconvene the day following their departure,” he said. “Until then.”

A swirl of his luxurious cloak as he strode away from the gathering signalled the end of the meeting.

Legolas hurried to catch up with him, and walked alongside him as he headed through the palace. “Father, is there anything I can assist with?” he asked.

“Not at present, although I am grateful for your offer,” he replied. “Tauriel appears to have established some sort of friendship with Leithianna, and she trusts myself. I feel it is too early to bring her into the company of others at this point in time. She is aware of you and knows who you are, but other than a few random sightings of you, she does not know you as a person.”

His son nodded. “She will be nervous and hesitant to mix with others. Hopefully through time, both yourself and Tauriel can bring her a sense of ease with which she will gain the confidence required.”

“I am sure she will,” Thranduil replied as he swung sharply to his right and pushed open the double doors leading into another hallway. Guards swept past the two as they made their way towards the King’s chambers. “Time will tell, my son. And that is something which we have an endless supply of.”

Legolas stopped and gave a slight bow as they reached the elaborately carved doors to the private rooms. “I have my duties to attend to, so I shall take my leave,” he said. He strode away, summoning one of the guards to accompany him for some task he had in mind.

Tauriel looked up from the book held in her lap as the doors opened, revealing her King.

“My Lord,” she greeted him, instantly getting to her feet and bowing.

“Be at ease,” he told her with a wave of his hand. “How is Leithianna?”

“She is sitting near the window, reading,” the Captain replied. “I made her some tea not too long past, but she has been fairly quiet all morning.”

He nodded. “You may return to your duties once you have had something to eat. I will remain here for the remainder of the day, and join with Lord Mardon this evening.”

“Thankyou, my Lord,” she said, and bowed once more before replacing the book and leaving the room.

He took a deep breath and wandered through to the small sun-drenched room. The elleth in question was curled up on the padded seat with her feet tucked underneath herself. An open book lay on her knees, unread.

“My Lady,” he said in quiet greeting. “Are you well?”

Her head turned towards him, and a pang shot through him at the look in her eyes. “Yes, thankyou,” she said with a clearly forced smile. “And you?”

He tilted his head in her direction, a slight move that gave her an affirmation. “I assume you are keen to know of the outcome of this morning’s meeting,” he stated.

She watched as he moved to stand before her, turning his body around to face her. His intense blue gaze held hers.

“We have agreed that I will send a legion to investigate the area where you say Mardon held his meetings,” he said. “But only once he and his accomplices have departed the Woodland Realm, and not before. I will not take any chances nor pose any risks to yourself or anyone in this Kingdom.”

She swallowed the nervous lump that had arisen in her throat. “How many will be going?” she asked.

“Enough. I expect my guards to return in the same condition as when they departed, so I will ensure that those who travel are more than capable of defending themselves and their counterparts from attack.” His eyes lowered to the book. “You do not read.”

She looked down at it as though she hadn’t realised she’d been holding it. “No…it could not hold my interest,” she replied. Her voice held a hint of regret. “I would have appreciated some sort of distraction, truth be told.”

He folded his frame as he lowered himself to sit across from her. “Did Tauriel not fulfil her duties?” he questioned, his perfect eyebrows coming down in a frown over ice blue eyes. “Her task was to keep you company, not to allow you to wallow in silence.”

“No, no, she was lovely,” she hastily corrected him. “I simply was not in the mood for conversation, that is all. It is no fault on Tauriel’s part – please do not think that she has neglected her duties. I assure you – she has not.”

“I would sincerely hope not,” he muttered, crossing one leg over the other. “Her role is to follow whichever task I see fit to assign her. She should not be neglecting those obligations.”

“I can swear that she was not,” Leithianna said. “She has been very attentive. I only needed some time to think and reflect.”

“Did you reach any conclusions?” he asked.

A deep sigh left her. “No. I cannot shake the fear that I carry with me through each hour. No matter what I do, or how I think, it will not leave me.”

“I have promised you that you are entirely safe within my realm,” he reminded her gently. “And that oath remains. Not a single hair on your head will come to any harm whilst you reside in these halls, my Lady. You can rest easy with myself and Tauriel guarding you.”

“And I am truly grateful for such care and protection,” she whispered. “But it is the dreams…the memories…they will not stop or go away…” Her voice trailed off as unshed tears sparkled in her eyes. “Sometimes I really wish that I had faded.”

Alarm shot through him, and he quickly sat upright from his semi-slouched position in the chair. “I will hear of no such talk,” he rasped, clutching the arms of the seat. “Our lives are precious, and I will not hear you speak of yours as though it has no value!”

“Perhaps it has not. You cannot say one way or the other how much or how little value mine has.”

“I can,” he said in a low growl as he leaned forwards. “My heart was broken when I found you in the condition you were in – no being deserves to go through such brutality, such ill-treatment, such abuse. I truly thought that you had given up and were going to fade and die. But you did not. You battled on and you pulled through. Such a gift of survival should not be trivialised.”

“I am not trivialising it. I am looking at it from an entirely different perspective than you are,” she answered. “Perhaps I cannot live with what I know, what I have been through. Perhaps I have had enough and I do not want to go on.”

His nostrils flared in anger as he exhaled.

A shard of fear shot through her.

“You do not have a choice,” he ground out. “You are within my realm, therefore I am responsible for your wellbeing and your safety. I found you and brought you within my walls to heal you, I dedicated my time, my attention, and my healers to you. That means that I have a say in your future.” His voice was low and angry. “You do not have the option of dying. I will not allow it.”

She quickly turned her head, but not before he saw one tear silently splash down her cheek.

He moved, sliding from the chair and squatting on his knees in front of her, taking her hands into his large, warm ones. “Leithianna, please listen to me,” he whispered. “You _cannot_ give up on life. You have done the unthinkable by surviving this far, surely you must see that there is a reason for such.”

She dragged a deep, shuddering breath in, but didn’t answer or look at him.

“You will find a reason to live, I promise,” he said, still in a whisper. “You will find a purpose. _Something_ will happen to make you see this; I have no doubts in my heart. You _cannot_ give up.”

He fell silent, watching her as she struggled to control her emotions. His hands held hers in a gentle hold as he waited.

Tear-filled eyes eventually met his, and he inhaled sharply at the grief he could see in the dark blue depths.

“There was a kingdom once…many, many years ago,” she said in the softest whisper. “Way out in the wildlands, past any civilisation, any form of people. Miles and miles away from other elves, from humans, from anyone.”

He stayed quiet, just watching her.

“It was a small realm. The King and Queen had less than a thousand subjects. But they were loyal subjects; everyone lived peaceful lives and they were contented. Then one day the orcs came.”

Thranduil took a deep breath and dropped his gaze to the floor, knowing where her story was going.

“They slaughtered everyone, taking only twenty or so prisoners. They were taken to a stronghold hundreds of miles west, across the mountains and deserts into woodlands. The prisoners were beaten, tortured, abused. Starved. Beaten some more. Then the elves came.” She stopped.

“What elves?” he asked softly after a few moments.

She shook her head, ignoring the tears that were flowing freely. “They decided to use the captives for their own amusement,” she said. Pain and anguish bled into her voice. “The females were released into the forests; starved and injured. The elves hunted them for fun. If they caught one, they were given a prize.”

“A prize?”

Again, she shook her head. “Time and time again the elleths were caught and dragged back to the base camp. Each time they were released, it was a fight for survival, to evade capture. But each time, the elves caught them. It never stopped.”

His heart hammered like a drum in his chest as he processed her words. “What you speak of is not the elvish way,” he murmered. “It goes against our beliefs, our traditions, our way of life. What happened to make a race turn against their own in such ways?”

“I do not know,” she whispered brokenly. “Power. Gold. Greed…who knows? The elves and the orcs joined forces with a breed of monster rarely seen, a race that no-one had ever heard of or borne witness to before. A horrific race that seeks to rip the heart from Middle Earth and destroy whatever is left. With the combined forces of all three races, they will dominate and destroy everything. Nothing will survive what is coming should they be successful.”

“And they are looking to invade the Mirkwood realm first,” he said. “This is what you spoke of – this is what you were coming to warn me against.”

“Yes. If they can be victorious over this kingdom, it will be a huge step towards invading other lands. They regard you as the biggest threat; you have never been defeated in battle. Your armies have withstood evil beyond comprehension, and they fear this. They know that if you are aware of their attack, you will fight back and they may not accomplish the victory that they need to proceed throughout the other realms,” she said.

“What happened to the prisoners?” he asked, lifting his gaze back to hers. “Where are they?”

“They died,” she told him.

He blinked.

“They could only suffer so long, and they gave up and died. Some through injury, some through sheer lack of will to keep going. They were thrown into pits and buried alongside the bones and corpses of whoever had been unfortunate enough to cross the path of the elves and orcs,” she said. “There is no one left.”

Thranduil released her hands and stood up, turning to the window and presenting his back to her. He folded his arms, his jaw clenched as he sorted out in his mind what she’d told him. This wasn’t hearsay, or rumours; this was a testament from someone who had _been_ there. Someone who had witnessed the horror. Someone who was fighting with her life to overcome what she knew.

Someone who had been an unwilling victim in it all.

But someone who had _survived,_ and was able to tell him and warn him.

“You spoke of the elleths being hunted,” he said after a long silence. His body swung back around to face her at her silence. “And you spoke of a prize.”

Her lower lip trembled as she gazed up at him.

“What was the prize?”

“The elleth that they caught,” she whispered.

The otherwise still atmosphere was shattered as she burst into deep, heart-wrenching sobs.


	9. Chapter 9

** CHAPTER NINE  **

Thranduil snapped out of his state of shock and moved swiftly, dropping back down onto his knees. Strong hands gripped Leithianna and hauled her from her seat onto his lap, and he wrapped his arms around her, crushing her tightly against him. Her body trembled violently as she sobbed, her fists gripping onto the soft fabric of his robe.

Her anguished cries split his heart further as they echoed in the room, each one carrying the weight of grief, loss, and fear.

He whispered quietly in elvish; soft words of comfort as one large hand gently held the back of her head. The other arm was tight around her waist in a strong, reassuring hold. Time ticked past silently, with only the sounds of her sobbing to be heard in the otherwise still room.

Leithianna cried and cried as though her heart was broken. He had no doubt in his mind that her soul was shattered, her mind plagued with horrible memories, and her heart heavy with reluctance to carry on. Her fingers clutched his robe in a death grip as she battled the demons that tried valiantly to destroy her.

“Give me a name,” he whispered. “Give me the names of who did this to you and I will personally deliver them to their death.”

Her head shook against his shoulder. “No,” she sobbed, gasping for air. “No. It will not make any difference.”

He gently set her slightly away so that he could look at her. “I will avenge you,” he promised. “How many elves put you through that?”

“Only one,” she told him. Her body shuddered in his hold. “Only one was allowed to hunt me, to catch me, and to claim his prize. The others focused on the other elleths.”

He frowned. “Why only one?” he questioned. “Was it the leader? Someone of distinction? Someone in a position of authority? Why did he only target you?”

“Because of who my parents were,” she whispered tearfully. One hand released his clothing and she dragged it across her cheeks. “Because of their rank, their status.”

“What was their status?”

Tired, heartbroken eyes gazed into his. “They were the King and Queen.”

*****

Thranduil closed his eyes and inhaled deeply but silently, crossing his arms over his chest and tucking his fingers under his armpits. He concentrated on the rhythmic thump of his heartbeat, which beat in a strong, steady pattern and slowly soothed him. Turning his head, he looked towards Leithianna.

She was curled up on her side in the chair, his cloak wrapped snugly around her still trembling body. The occasional sniff sounded, but nothing else. Her small frame looked so fragile, so vulnerable dwarfed in the copious amounts of fabric it took to form his garment.

“Why did you not tell me that you are a Princess?”

His softly-spoken question made her eyes shift towards him.

“I am not a Princess,” she said. Her voice was hoarse.

“By your birth right, yes, you are,” he responded. “You are a Princess by your bloodline. It is your heritage; your true identity.”

She shook her head. “No. I am no longer a Princess. I lost everything when my parents were murdered, my kin tortured and killed, my homeland taken. I am a simple elleth – nothing more, nothing less. Everything else is gone. It is over. Finished.”

He sighed softly. “You are of noble birth, my Lady,” he said. “You should be treated as such. Your unwillingness to share your status has resulted in no such treatment.”

“I do not wish special care,” she said sharply. “I wish for peace from the eternity of fear and nightmares that I find myself in. I wish for my parents and my people to be alive, to be enjoying life the way they were intended to. I wish for the freedom to roam the lands I was born in and to live in harmony with others.” A tear silently crept down her cheek, to be angrily swatted away. “I cannot have what I wish for.”

He clenched his teeth as he inwardly agreed with her statement, and felt her anguish over all that she had lost. Everything cruelly taken by hands guided by evil and wrongdoing. “I will do everything in my power to restore the peace that you have lost,” he said. “However, I must wait to see what the scouts in my legion tell me when they have patrolled the area that you spoke of. I am unable to proceed without that knowledge.”

“I understand,” she said quietly. “For what it is worth – I did not come to you to ask for redemption. I came to warn you, lest your people and others suffer the same fate as mine.”

He moved, unfolding his arms and stepping towards her. His tall body lowered to sit in the seat across from her. “I do not think for one second that you seek retribution for yourself,” he said, horror in his eyes. “The thought has never crossed my mind, I assure you, my Lady. I _know_ that you ask for nothing for yourself.”

Her dark blue gaze turned away from him to settle on something outside the window.

“Please listen to me, little one,” he whispered as he leaned forwards and rested his elbows on his knees.

His endearment made her turn back to him.

“Whatever needs to be done, I will do,” he promised. “You have my word. I will ensure that no harm comes to either you or my people. I will defend both and this realm until my last breath, the last beat of my heart. I have fought for centuries against evil, and will continue to do so.”

His ice blue eyes held her in captivation, and for the first time in her life, she didn’t mind being that captive. Honesty, truth, and integrity shone from the blue, and a promise that his words were true and to be believed. Thick, dark lashes framed beautiful eyes that had seen far too many things to speak of, and had witnessed vast amounts of good, evil, triumph, and heartbreak equally. White flecks sparkled like diamonds deep within his eyes, reminding her that this was a living, breathing person who would hold true to his word.

He blinked slowly, waiting for her to show some sign of response.

Eventually, she swallowed. “I see before me the King that others fail to speak of,” she said softly, and a small smile graced his mouth.

“People believe what they wish to believe, rather than what is presented to them as the truth,” he told her. “Unfortunately, deeds of disembowelling prisoners, hacking servants’ heads off and slaughtering innocent children make better conversation than any good deeds that one can carry out.”

“That is sad,” she murmered. She sniffed as she pulled her knees up even higher, tugging his robe tighter around herself. “Sometimes I do not like people.”

Again, that small smile of his appeared. “We are not all one and the same.”

She stayed quiet.

“Tauriel will be along soon to stay with you this evening,” he said after a while. “As much as I detest the idea, particularly after recent revelations, protocol demands that I spend some time with my visiting guests as they are due to depart soon. My aide tells me that they will be leaving come sunrise. After which, you will have free roam of these halls, my Lady.” His smile widened, and he stood up.

“I am not sure what I would do with such freedom,” she said with a soft laugh.

His hair swished around him as he turned to pour two glasses of wine from the crystal decanter which had been set on the bookcase prior to his arrival. “You will do what others do when they explore the palace for the first time,” he said. “You will get lost.”

Eyes wide with surprise met his as he glanced over his shoulder, and he laughed.

“Worry not, little one. I will ensure that someone will be with you at all times, until you feel that you no longer require the company,” he said. “I shall probably allocate Tauriel to be your companion for the foreseeable future. No doubt she will appreciate time away from her duties and time spent with another female.”

“And I do enjoy her company. She has many stories to tell, many memories to share,” she replied, accepting the glass of wine he handed to her. “Thankyou.”

“You are welcome. Yes, she has been loyal to me for centuries. And loyal to my son…in more ways than one,” he said.

Her eyebrows came down in a confused frown.

“It matters not,” he decided, waving his hand to signal the end of the subject. “I do not intend to spend the entire evening pandering to the ridiculous whims of my visitors; however I will have to be there for a considerable amount of time. The sooner I can be free of them, the better.”

“I can understand that,” she said. “You will be relieved to have your home to yourself after they have gone.”

He snorted softly, his gaze on the rug at his feet. He couldn’t remember the last time he had undisturbed peace and privacy. Quality time spent without guards stomping past the door, without servants constantly knocking the doors and entering his chambers with offers of food or querying trivial matters. Time where he could remove the mantle of being the King and be an ellon trying to find his inner self.

Leithianna watched him as she sipped her wine, wondering what was going through the ruler’s mind in his silence.

*****

Wine sloshed from the elegantly decorated goblet as it smacked onto the table with a little more force than necessary; the dark red liquid splashing onto the spotless white cloth. Thranduil watched the droplets as they spread out into the threads of the fabric, his mind likening their image to bloodstains.

“I can assure you, King Thranduil – never was there a more _beautiful_ elleth in the history of Middle Earth,” Lord Mardon said in a bout of boisterous laughter. “She had the looks of a Goddess, the clever mind of all the greatest scholars combined, and a body to die for.”

The blonde said nothing as he sipped his wine.

“I tell you, men would gladly have marched to their deaths for her. Her eyes were golden, and promised untold pleasures if one were lucky enough to be allowed the privilege."

The King’s mind turned to dark blue eyes. Eyes which were haunted. Eyes which held years of pain and anguish. Eyes which had seen senseless slaughter, mindless violence, and horrors which were best banished to the realms of the darkness, never to be remembered. Eyes which silently pleaded for an end to the pain that lay behind them.

“The true depth of beauty does not lie within the bodily package that comprises a being,” he said. Ice blue eyes slid towards his rather drunk guest, and held his. “It lies within the soul. It lives in the heart and spirit. It does not manifest itself in golden eyes or a voluptuous figure.”

Mardon blinked. “You obviously never laid eyes on this one,” he decided. Shaking his head with a laugh, he picked up his wine and emptied the glass. “Mark my words – one look from her would have you on your knees, promising the world and begging for eternity with her.”

Thranduil crossed one knee over the other. “I think not.”

One of the visiting Lords almost choked on his drink as several of his companions exchanged confused looks.

“I dare say that the King would have to see for himself,” one of them remarked as he helped himself to one of several generous-sized portions of chicken legs arranged on a platter. “I know of none who would not have sold their soul for some time with her.”

“I am not easily swayed by physical beauty,” he replied coolly. One arm swept outwards as he indicated the gathering in the great hall. “I am surrounded by beauty, in all shapes and forms, yet I do not find myself utterly helpless and driven by the lust which you speak of. I obviously have stronger control and resolve than some.”

An uncomfortable silence descended on the high table.

Mardon coughed to break the tense atmosphere. “I hear Mithrandir has set off on his travels again, accompanied by Master Baggins,” he said.

“The grumpy old wizard is always on some quest or another,” one of the others stated. “He must have crossed Middle Earth at least a hundred times in his lifetime.”

“Perhaps he seeks the beauty that we speak of,” another said with a snort of laughter.

Thranduil’s gaze met Legolas’s, who smirked slightly as he turned to chat with the ellon beside him.

The evening dragged on.

The visiting Lords and accompanying humans became more drunk, while the King and the Prince remained sober. Both required theirs wits about them, and neither wished to delve into the sordid state of mind that their guests were in. Borion kept an eye on the main table, hovering discreetly and ensuring his ruler had everything he required. He knew that the approaching morning couldn’t arrive quickly enough, and he himself would breathe a sigh of relief once the visitors had departed for their own lands.

*****

Leithianna awoke with a start.

The chambers were silent. A slight breeze drifted over her from the slightly open window on the other side of the room. Thick darkness blanketed everything, and she blinked a few times to get her bearings.

“Tauriel?” She sat up in bed, wondering where her companion was.

Silence was her answer.

“Tauriel?”

Nothing.

She swung her legs out of the bed and slid over to where the candle had been placed on the nightstand. The flame flickered to life as she lit it, and a warm glow immediately illuminated her surroundings. Tauriel’s seat was empty, and her half-finished needlework lay on the small table beside it.

She frowned, wondering where the elleth had gone.

Her eyes moved around the room as she got up from the bed. She was parched, and needed water. The large silver jug on the bedside table was empty, as was the glass beside it. She padded through to Thranduil’s bedroom, but there was no water there either. Both large jugs were dry.

She sighed in frustration and tugged a soft white robe around herself. Where her companion had disappeared to was anyone’s guess, and there was no telling when either she or Thranduil would return to the chambers. Bare feet carried her noiselessly across the room where she set the candle down beside the heavy doors.

A quick glance left and right down the hallway showed it to be deserted. No guards patrolled, and none were stationed anywhere close by. No doubt they were attending the farewell feast that had been laid on in preparation for the coming departure of the visiting Lords.

She crept along the corridor. Burning torches mounted intermittently on the walls lit the way as she moved forwards. Her throat burned with thirst. The endless twists and turns took her deeper into unknown, alien surroundings.

She stopped as laughter and low voices reached her ears, her body freezing. Male voices. Drunken laughter. Lewd comments. More laughter.

Her heartbeat sped up and her head whipped from side to side as she looked for somewhere to conceal herself. Several doorways and turnings from the main corridor were cloaked in shadow, and she knew she had to hide before the voices grew louder. Footsteps could be heard by now, and she knew that whoever it was, was closing in on her.

She began gasping for air as her panic grew, and started to run. The cold stone floor was unyielding as she pounded along, her hand reaching out to the wall for balance. The voices were becoming louder, the footsteps clearer, the laughter closer.

She skidded to a halt and desperately looked around. A chill crept through her veins as she realised that there was nowhere for her to hide, and she was about to be discovered.

A garbled shriek ripped from her as a strong arm slid around her body and hauled her into the shadows, and a hand clamped like steel over her mouth.

“Sshhh little one, I have you,” a familiar voice whispered.

Her body went limp against the strong one behind her, and the urge to break down and cry was overwhelming. Thranduil’s familiar scent invaded her senses, and her mind closed down. Her fate was in his hands.

Heavy footsteps echoed along the passage. Drunken ramblings reached the sharp ears of the elven King. He breathed slowly as he rapidly decided a course of action. There was nowhere for him to hide Leithianna.

She gasped as he removed his hand from her mouth and gripped her shoulders. Her body spun round and she found herself backed against the roughly carved wall. He pressed tightly against her, bracing his right arm on the wall just above her head.

“Trust me, little one,” he whispered. “Release your fear and trust me.”

Tears sparkled in her eyes as she gazed up at him, but they didn’t fall. This elf had saved her life and had vowed to protect her. She had no choice but to trust him.

Thranduil’s eyes never left hers as the noise came even closer and louder. Her lower lip quivered and he could feel the tremor that quaked through her, but he never broke his gaze.

The footsteps stopped, and silence descended.

“Well, well – _King_ Thranduil,” one of the voices shouted. “It would seem that you _are_ indeed tempted by lust, contrast to your earlier words.” A ripple of laughter sounded. “Pray show us the beauty who has managed to inflame your passion to the point where you seek pleasure hidden in the shadows?”

His head turned slightly. “Whom I seek pleasure with is of no concern of anyone,” he said coldly. “I suggest you find your chambers and retire there for the evening, lest my guards will remove you this night.”

Silence.

“The King does not wish to share,” someone whispered theatrically, and the group laughed.

“ _Now!”_ he roared, causing Leithianna to lurch violently against him. “Get out of my sight, or face the inside of my dungeons. Your choice. Make it, and make it now.”

Muttered apologies and indecipherable words drifted from those assembled behind him, and they shuffled off in the opposite direction.

Thranduil remained where he was, pinning the petrified elleth to the wall and shielding her from sight. Only after several long moments had passed did he move, and stepped away from her. “Come, my Lady,” he said quietly. “I will escort you to my chambers.” He took her hand in a firm but gentle hold, and led her back the way she had come. “Pray tell me why you were wandering around at this hour?”

“I was desperate for water,” she whispered. “I awoke and there was none. I am so thirsty.”

He shook his head but held his tongue as he took her back through the maze of hallways, stopping and opening the doors to his quarters. “Wait here. I will return with water. Close the doors. I shall be but a few moments.”

He gently guided her inside, ensuring himself that she was safe, and pulled the door closed as she pushed it from inside. A deep sigh left him as he closed his eyes and lowered his head, before straightening up and heading off in search of water.


	10. Chapter 10

** CHAPTER TEN  **

Tauriel visibly cowered under the ice cold glare directed at her. Her cheeks were stained red as shame flooded through her at her King’s angry words.

“You were left to protect Leithianna,” he stated. “And yet you did not. You left your post. That is unforgivable.”

“My Lord, I-“

“Had I not found her wandering around these halls, the results could have been catastrophic for her,” he interrupted. His temper was flaring, and close to exploding. “Do you know how _close_ Mardon and his associates were to her?!”

She shook her head, lowering it. “No, my Lord,” she whispered.

He snorted softly as he began pacing around his Captain. “And some unseen chance had you abandon your duties. Tell me –“ he came to a stop before her “-what that chance was.”

Swallowing nervously, she lifted her eyes to his. “There was trouble down in the dungeons, my Lord,” she said quietly. “One of the guards requested my help in settling the prisoners.”

One thick eyebrow arched. “And you did not think that they were capable of doing so themselves?” he demanded. “You saw fit to neglect the Lady I had _specifically_ assigned you to protect?”

“Lady Leithianna was fast asleep when I left,” she said. “I had not intended on being away from my post for long, only a matter of mere minutes.”

“And in those _mere minutes_ , she awoke, found herself alone, without water, desperate for something to drink, and set off herself in search of some,” he stated. “Tell me, Captain – did you make a wise choice?”

“No, my Lord. I am deeply sorry for-“

“Get out of my sight,” he growled. “Use this night to reconsider your position and your loyalty to your King. Perhaps come sunrise, I may see fit to assign you to the Lady once more; perhaps not.”

“Of course, my Lord,” she whispered. She dropped into a deep bow and swiftly disappeared down the darkened passageway.

Thranduil straightened his back, exhaling through his nose as he battled to restore a sense of calm. He took several deep breaths before turning and entering his chambers. The doors closed behind him as his eyes lifted to Leithianna, who slowly walked through from the room she occupied.

“Is Tauriel alright?” she asked, unsure of his frame of mind.

“Yes,” he replied after a short hesitation. “She is now aware of how wrong she was in leaving you alone and going off on some ridiculous task when her concentration belonged here in these rooms. I doubt she will risk my wrath to do so again.”

She cast her gaze to the floor. “I apologise for the trouble she is in,” she said softly.

“It is not you who was at fault; it is she,” he told her. Long strides took him over to the bottle of wine he had brought back along with her water. “Now she will think twice before going against orders.”

“I feel bad for her,” she said. “If I had stayed asleep, she would not be in your bad graces.”

“If she had done as instructed she would not be in my bad graces,” he corrected. “Would you like some wine?”

“No, thankyou,” she answered, with a shake of her head. “I think I will try to go back to sleep.”

“Are you well, after such events?” he asked the back of her as she turned away, not really ready to settle down for the night himself.

She turned to face him again. “Yes. Yes, I think I am,” she replied. “Thankyou for being there…you seem to have a habit of saving me when I need it most.” A nervous laugh accompanied her words.

He tilted his head in acknowledgement before sipping his wine. “I said that I would protect you, and that no harm would come to you within these halls. I may give my Captain one more chance to prove herself – if she fails, I will have my son be with you when I cannot.”

“Lord Mardon is leaving in the morning, is he not?”

He nodded.

“Then I would hope that I would not be in need of such protection once he has departed,” she said.

“Perhaps,” he murmered. He glanced over his shoulder as he lowered himself to sit on the couch, his long hair swishing over his torso as he moved. “Although you will require a companion until you learn how to navigate your way through the realm, and to keep you company.”

“I would not wish to take others away from their duties.”

“You will not. Please – sit.” He indicated an armchair adjacent to the couch.

She sat down and tucked her robe around her legs. “Perhaps I will take you up on your offer of a glass of wine,” she said with a small smile.

“Of course.” He rose again and poured her one. “I am led to believe that Mardon will leave once the sun has risen,” he said, handing it to her. “I will not be seeing him off. I have already assigned Legolas to take care of such trivialities.”

“Will he not be offended?” she asked curiously.

“I care not,” he huffed, and sat back down. “I am eager to begin looking into what I have learned since your arrival; that which I cannot do while he resides here. With any luck, there will be a patrol assembled and dispatched by nightfall.”

“Perhaps I should accompany them to direct them,” she said. “I know the exact location of where the meetings were held.”

Cool eyes regarded her. “No,” he said after several long seconds. “I would not put your safety and wellbeing at risk. You are safer here in the Woodland realm until we return.”

“You are going too?”

“Yes. I must see for myself what lies there, if anything. There may be no evidence that these…groups, as it were, actually congregated there. Time will tell.” He crossed his legs and sipped his drink. “I think it would be much more appropriate for you to remain here. Besides – returning to the location may well unlock a lot of memories that you would otherwise wish to remain dormant.”

She lowered her head and nodded, her gaze on her wine. “Yes. I had not thought of that,” she admitted.

“It is my role in protecting you that I think of such things,” he said softly, making her look up at him. “I will take no chances.”

“How long do you estimate it will take for you to assess what you are looking for?” she asked, changing the subject slightly.

His mouth pursed thoughtfully. “I would not think too long. Your descriptions of the area seem very detailed; this should enable us to find the exact location reasonably quickly. Once we have established what we need to know, we can take it from there and begin our journey home to decide further.”

She nodded in understanding.

*****

The following night arrived.

Thranduil carried an air of impatience as he strode from one end of the palace to the other, his long riding cloak swishing around his legs. Soldiers hurried in their preparation to set off, and servants wisely avoided them. Horses were gathered in the courtyard, with their handlers patiently trying to settle them as they awaited their masters. Hooves stomped and tails swished, and grooms discreetly slid the odd apple their way to pacify them.

Eventually, the legion was ready to depart.

Thranduil came to a stop and turned on his heel, his icy stare fixed on Leithianna.

“I expect to return within ten days,” he told her. “If luck is on our side, it will be less. If everything goes to plan, we will not have to contend with any orcs or unexpected attacks along the way.”

“I wish you all a safe journey,” she replied, tilting her head to look up at him as he towered over her.

He tilted his head graciously. “Thankyou, my Lady. Tauriel will be your companion while I am away, and will be of service for anything you may require,” he said. “Do not hesitate to ask her anything.”

The redhead at her side bowed her head. “I am at your service, my Lady,” she said.

“Look after her well, Captain. Do not disappoint me,” he said as he turned away and made his way over to his horse.

The two elleths watched as he swung his weight up onto the massive animal’s back, showing an impressive agility as he did so. His cloak settled over the mount’s rump and he took the reins from the groom.

With a single nod in their direction, he turned his horse and led the army out of the courtyard.

“He will return safely, my Lady,” Tauriel said reassuringly as they disappeared from sight into the forest. “My Lord is exceptionally competent in battle and when facing enemies. He has seldom returned with more than a scratch from many a battlefield.”

Leithianna nodded. “I would not like to think that I have sent him and others into danger. My telling him what I know was supposed to strengthen his defences against evil, not to put himself at risk.”

The redhead smiled as she hooked her arm through hers. “Do I detect more than just a mere hint of concern?” she teased.

“What? No!” Leithianna’s cheeks burned, making her companion laugh heartily as she led her back inside.

“Oh, I think that perhaps one has grown fond of our King,” she said. “That is nothing to be ashamed of, my Lady! You are a Princess, are you not? Therefore you are in the same league when it comes to social rankings and status. You are royalty, as is he.”

“I do not consider myself royalty,” she said in a low voice. “That is several lifetimes ago for me, and something I can never return to.” Sad eyes met the Captain’s as they stopped. “My family are all gone, my homeland desecrated, and my memories tarnished with bloodshed and torture.”

“My Lady…if there is _anyone_ in Middle Earth who can help you heal, it is King Thranduil,” she told her softly. “His soul has also been deeply wounded from past events, and he knows better than any how hard it can be to heal those wounds. There is nothing that he has not faced in his life, nothing he cannot accomplish if he puts his mind to it. I would suggest that if he wishes to help you, let him.”

“These are my own demons,” Leithianna whispered. “They should not be put onto someone else’s shoulders; they are no-one’s burden but my own.”

Tauriel sighed quietly as they began walking again. “They are not burdens, and it is wrong to ever think that they are. He knew when he found you and brought you back here that you had suffered a great deal, possibly more than any elleth who is alive to speak of it. He knew that you would need a great deal of compassion and patience to become the person that you once were.”

The Captain’s words stayed with her throughout the remainder of the night, preventing her from sleeping as she gazed up into the darkness of Thranduil’s chambers. Her companion stayed with her and was peacefully sleeping on a bed roll not far from her own bed.

Thoughts swirled around in her mind; conflicting emotions and feelings of anxiety for whatever the future held. Thranduil’s absence presented a massive void that had caught her unawares. The entire palace seemed bereft of energy and life without his presence, even though the massive workforce there continued about their tasks as usual.

Whether she liked it or not, she had come to depend on the imposing figure that was the ruler of the realm, and she hated to admit to herself that she was actually missing him. She hadn’t missed anyone in hundreds of years, her emotions and thoughts focused solely on survival and getting from one day to the next.

It confused her.

Physically ruined and emotionally damaged beyond description, she knew that the King would never even consider her as anything other than a rescued stray who needed mending. She, on the other hand, found herself bewildered as she’d slowly fallen under his spell.

With her past, how could she ever even consider having feelings for another person? And a male, at that? It had been males who had destroyed her, males who had caused untold destruction and horror in her life. The possibility of having any sort of feelings for one shocked her to the core, sent shivers up her back and turned her blood to ice.

Nothing could happen, ever.

Besides the fact that she’d never be able to fully open up to a mate, she knew that she was quite probably incapable of feeling the physical desire associated with intimate relationships. Or acting on it – although she’d noticed strange feelings whenever Thranduil had been around recently.

And it troubled her.

Strange _physical_ feelings.

Tingling. A faster, more prominent heartbeat. Slight difficulty breathing. Flushes. Sweaty palms. Butterflies in her stomach. A sense of self-consciousness which hadn’t been there before.

She sighed deeply and rolled over onto her side, closing her eyes and willing herself to fall asleep.

Likewise, out in the forest, Thranduil was quietly turning things over in his mind as he led the assembled legion through the thickly wooded area. Leithianna preyed on his mind, occupying his thoughts and preventing him from concentrating all his efforts on the task at hand. Unspoken danger could very well be ahead, but his thoughts were back in the palace.

He shifted and resettled his weight as his horse waded through the shallow stream which flowed before them. The water splashed the soles of his feet, and his mind drifted to when he had discovered her buried in the snow. Unseen forces had led him to where she had fallen to be concealed by the thick flakes. Some intrinsic instinct had taken him to find her, to dig her out, to take her into his home and heal her.

Against the odds.

Elleths hardly ever recovered from serious sexual assault, and his brows furrowed into a deep frown as he thought about this. It would seem that she’d been driven by her purpose, her intention to warn him of the impending attack on his lands and his people. Her need to prevent evil from taking over everything in Middle Earth had given her a deep power to survive, and it was of a strength of which he’d never seen before.

Inner strength and determination aside, she reminded him of a wounded animal.

A mistrusting, anxious, terrified animal who required endless gentle coaxing before she’d approach him. His protective instinct was strong, and that had surprised him. He would never let any of his kind suffer, but she was different. It was almost as though she was his alone, and no other was allowed to tend to her or care for her.

She was _his_ responsibility.

His frown deepened as he recalled the last time he’d been so protective over a female.

It had been Legolas’s mother.

Pain sheared through him.

The agony of losing her had very slowly receded to an ache rather than a stabbing pain, but the loneliness hadn’t. It was very much at the front of his existence; day in, day out, night after night after endless night. No one to share his thoughts and dreams with. No one to curl into in the dead of night. No one waiting with a loving embrace when he returned home from the battlefield. No one to share his worries with.

No one to love.

Years dragged on and became decades, centuries, and finally millennia. Each one held the same prospective – a life of being alone and isolated.

He closed his eyes briefly and swallowed, willing the pain in his heart to subside.

And Leithianna appeared in his mind’s eye, making him quickly open them again.

What did it mean? Was he developing feelings for the mistreated, persecuted elleth? Why was she always in his thoughts, even when she wasn’t in the same room? Did he occupy her thoughts as she did his?

He didn’t know.

But he knew that somehow, against the odds, she’d found a hidden place within him, curled up there, and made herself at home.

The effect of that was troubling for him.


	11. Chapter 11

** CHAPTER ELEVEN  **

The wind tore through the snow-tipped mountains, whipping Thranduil’s long blonde hair around him as he sat on his horse, his ice blue eyes assessing and analysing everything in sight. His soldiers remained silent on their mounts, waiting for instructions.

His gaze lifted towards a large vulture that circled the skies above them. The bird swooped and dived before disappearing into the distance. He followed the flight, narrowing his eyes as he watched it vanish out of sight.

“My Lord?” Borion’s hesitant question made him turn his head to look at his right hand. Expectant grey eyes met his.

He took a deep breath. “There is much evil in these lands,” he said after a long pause. “I can feel the terror of those who were led here to be slaughtered. The ground is soaked with their blood. Their souls linger in their attempt to find peace.”

The assembled guards stayed quiet.

Legolas pulled his horse level with his father’s. “I can feel it also,” he stated in a subdued tone. “It would seem that your Lady was correct in her account of events which occurred in this place.”

Thranduil slid a cold look towards him, before looking away again, choosing to ignore his wording. “We must see if we can find physical evidence of anything which took place here.”

Golion leaned forwards in his saddle. “There does seem to be some tracking my Lord, over by the mountain pass,” he said. “Perhaps it would be worthwhile having a closer look.”

“I will take a patrol,” Legolas said immediately. “You are best remaining here with the guards,” he added at his father’s surprised look. “I shall not be long.”

He turned his horse and took off at a gallop, accompanied by a horde of soldiers. The thunder from their pounding hooves echoed off the surrounding mountains, and Thranduil watched them leave.

“We will have to make camp somewhere safe,” he said, turning to Borion and Feyllen. “The dangers that lurk here may be unseen, but I feel them. It would not do to be out in the open come the fall of night.”

Feyllen nodded. “I agree, King Thranduil. May I suggest the outcrop of trees over by the base of that mountain?” He pointed to his left, towards a thickly wooded area.

“I think that would be a wise choice,” he agreed. “This area is far too open; too vulnerable to attack. I do not know if any enemy watches us, but I am unwilling to take the chance.”

Borion instantly turned and began commanding the remaining army. Guards obediently followed his instructions and herded off towards the trees to set up camp. Thranduil stayed where he was for several minutes. He breathed slowly and deeply, allowing the atmosphere around him to absorb into his soul.

A lot had happened here, he had no doubt.

The specific details? They would surely make themselves known through time if he waited long enough. And patience was one of his strong points; one of the good things about being immortal. The passage of time meant very little.

Legolas returned fairly soon with a grim look in his eyes.

“Something troubles you,” his father said, sliding from his horse as his son pulled up a few yards away and hopped down from his mount.

“I do not like the feeling here,” the younger blonde replied. “I know within my heart that whatever Lady Leithianna told you was the utmost truth – no doubts whatsoever. And I also have the feeling that she may not have told you everything.”

He stared at the Prince. “You accuse her of withholding the truth from me?” he said.

“No. I merely think that there are things which she has not said, in terms of how violent things were here,” Legolas said. “What she said happened, happened. Of that I am sure. But I sense terror that I have never felt before, not even facing off against the evil of the one Ring.”

Thranduil contemplated his words. “I happen to agree with you,” he said quietly. “I know of things which I have not told anyone.”

“What things?”

The two fell into a comfortable strolling pace as they walked through the trees; two guards having taken over looking after their horses.

“Things which are not my place to tell,” he replied. “Things which happened to Leithianna. Therefore it is not my rightful duty to speak of such. It tore her apart confiding in me, and I have no wish to betray what she may have told me in confidence.”

“Of course not – one would not expect you to part with such. However, I have drawn my own conclusions as to some of the horrors she has suffered.”

The older ellon glanced at him.

“The bloodstains on her clothing,” he explained. “It would not take a genius to decipher what happened to her.”

Thranduil nodded slowly; a gesture which conveyed his deep sadness on the subject. “No being should have to endure such atrocity. I swear that if I find the one who instigated it, I will personally remove his head. And from what she has told me, it was one of our kind who did such acts.”

Legolas stopped, his eyes wide with horror. “ _What_?”

“Yes. Unfortunately so. I cannot fathom what has happened through the passage of time for an elf to lose touch with the standards and morals that have bound us for thousands of years. Our traditions, our beliefs, the very truths that connect us have been distorted and severed.”

“I assumed it had been humans or perhaps orcs,” the Prince murmered. “To think that one of our people has done this makes me feel ill. I always thought we were above such degradation and barbarianism.”

“It would appear not,” Thranduil sighed as they resumed walking. His eyes followed the progress of the soldiers as they hurried back and forth, setting up camp for the night ahead. “Only the task of warning us of what is to come gave her the strength to keep going.”

“A stronger elleth I have yet to meet,” his son responded.

“Likewise. It is my personal task to ensure her safety now that she is within my realm, and to see that she has everything she needs.”

A small smile tugged at the younger royal’s mouth, which didn’t go unnoticed by his parent.

“Something amusing, my son?” he questioned in a dry tone.

“No.”

“You tell untruths,” he said. “And badly, I may add.”

“I am simply of the opinion that you appear to have taken on the role of Leithianna’s guardian very well,” Legolas answered, the smile still persistent.

Ice blue eyes glared at him before turning away again. “You think too much.”

His son laughed heartily. “I will go and help the others,” he said, and bowed as he turned away. His light chuckle as he retreated made Thranduil scowl more.

*****

“My Lady! _Why_ are you doing this?” Tauriel exclaimed in shock as she rushed towards Leithianna. “The King would be _furious_ if he were to know!”

“I need something to do,” the elleth replied, continuing to mop the dining hall floor. “I am so bored, Tauriel. There is nothing to keep me occupied. And _please_ do not suggest sitting with the ladies of the court, talking idle nonsense, constantly preening my hair, and bragging about what new gown the seamstress is making.”

The redhead pulled her lips in, in a vain attempt to hide her amusement. “Am I to assume that you do not feel comfortable with them?” she quipped.

“That would be the correct assumption,” she said. “I do not mean to sound ungrateful, but they drive me quite mad.” The mop in her hands scrubbed at a stubborn stain. “That life is not for me. It never was, and never shall be.”

The Captain folded her arms and leaned against one of the massive pillars. “What did you do in your own lands? Before…you know.”

“Everything that made my father old before his time,” Leithianna shot back with a grin. “I was always out riding horses, sparring with the guards, and I adored being out in the forests. One of the patrol guards taught me how to build a hide to shelter in when on duty, and I used to help them when they were guarding the realm.”

“You sound as though you would be more at ease accompanying myself when I go about some of my duties,” Tauriel murmered thoughtfully. “Perhaps I can arrange something; nothing that would put you at risk, but something to keep you busy. And away from this god-forsaken mop should the King return earlier than planned and find you with it!” She took the offending item and tried to take it away, but her friend was stronger than she’d assumed.

“I _want_ to do this,” she insisted. “Let go. Go and find orcs to kill or something.”

The Captain’s infectious laughter rang around the huge hall. “I can see the King having to keep a close eye on you on his return.”

The elleth’s cheeks turned slightly pink, but she didn’t answer as she continued the task she had set herself.

Tauriel clicked her tongue, making her look up.

“What?”

She smiled. “Nothing, my Lady. Come – if you insist on doing this chore, then I will do it also.” She grabbed another mop and made her way to the other end of the hall. “I will do this side, and we will work towards one another, meeting in the middle. Deal?”

Leithianna grinned, pausing to lean on her instrument. “Deal.”

The two worked in a comfortable silence, both focusing on their task. Before long the floor was gleaming from one end of the impressive hall to the other.

“Many hands make light work,” Leithianna murmered with a smile. “Thankyou, Tauriel.” She bowed slightly.

Tauriel’s face showed astonishment. “My Lady! You do not bow to me!” she gasped. “The King would have my head! I bow to you!”

A soft touch on her arm made her stop.

“I bow to those who are kind to me,” she said. “Whatever position or rank I once held has long gone, lost forever in the mists of time. I am a simple elleth who appreciates anything that others may do to help me. I ask for nothing, and I expect nothing. Any symbol of friendship means everything to me.”

Green eyes misted over as the two gazed at one another. “Oh my Lady,” Tauriel whispered sadly. “You are worth _so_ much more than how you speak of yourself. _So_ much more.”

Leithianna sighed quietly, her eyes turning to some vacant point over her companion’s shoulder. “No. I do not see it that way. I do not expect special treatment for any reason, especially because of my past. All I intended to do once I escaped my captors was to get from one day to the next, until I could make my way to Mirkwood and warn the King of what was to come. That is all.”

“The King does not see you in the light in which you regard yourself,” Tauriel stated. “I can assure you. Over the years, many have come to us in desperate need of help, and not once has he ever taken such a personal interest in ensuring that they recovered and were protected. None. And I have known him for hundreds of years. This is completely new, and all within these walls are wondering about you.”

Startled eyes shifted back to hers. “In what way?”

The redhead smiled; a beaming smile that lit up her entire face. “In the way that they are wondering if you will be our new Queen someday.”

Leithianna shirked backwards a few steps. “No! No, that is _not_ going to happen! I…oh my…I…just… _no._ I cannot allow any male to be as close to me as that would require, no one. It…” She trailed off, shaking her head as she gasped deep breaths.

“Lady Leithianna,” Tauriel said gently, slowly approaching her. “Please do not worry over what I have said. Lord Thranduil never shows any emotion; he has closed his heart away after being badly hurt in the past. But with you, he is different. You are special to him, everyone can see that. You mean something to him, and that is something so rare with regards to our King. He has put everything into your recovery, he protects you like no other, and he listens to what you have to say without judgement or opinion. That in itself speaks volumes.” She ended with a cheeky little smile.

The other elleth regarded her with wide eyes.

“But that does not mean that he expects anything of you. It means that he will do whatever is necessary to protect you and look after you,” she added.

“He is the most kind, generous person I have met in over four hundred years,” she whispered. “And you are right – he has not asked me for anything in return.”

“And he will not,” Tauriel assured her. “It is not his way.”

“I owe him my life though.”

“And you have feelings for him.”

Leithianna gasped.

“I see everything,” the Captain said with a grin. “It would be impossible for you not to feel something. He has been more attentive to you than anyone I have known, and he _is_ quite handsome.”

“But in your eyes, not as handsome as his son,” she replied.

It was Tauriel’s turn to gape.

“I too see things,” Leithianna said with a small shrug. “I watch those around me. I read their body language, their gestures, their eyes. I see the glances between you both when you think that no one is looking. I also see what The King sees.”

“You mean he knows?!”

“He suspects,” she replied. “If it goes beyond that, I cannot tell. But he definitely suspects something.”

“Oh my.” The redhead stared off at nothing, processing the information. “Why does love have to present so many problems?”

“I do not love the King!” Leithianna protested.

A smirk was the response. “Give it time, my Lady. Give it time.”

*****

Out in the wilderness, Thranduil’s mind was occupied with thoughts of the elleth he had rescued. Evidence was clear in the area that he and his legion had searched of what she had told him, and he was in no doubt that an attack on his realm was imminent. They had found scores of tracks, which spoke of large gatherings between several different races. They found discarded, rusty weapons.

And they found bones.

Bones and semi-decomposed corpses littered the area.

It had not been a village that had merely died out, but a place of mass slaughter. Thranduil himself had inspected every skull that his guards had come across, each one bearing trauma that told him more than he wished to know. Each ellon there had felt a dark presence, one which had chilled them to the bone. Nobody protested when he announced that they were going to head back to the realm.

The mountainous range slowly disappeared behind them as they made their way across the hostile landscape. The horses were weary, and he thought to himself that they too had sensed evil and unrest. The entire company was silent as they travelled; the air around them tense and depressed.

Leithianna’s dark blue eyes came to the front of his mind as he rode, and a slight smile tipped the corners of his mouth. She had the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen, such a deep, deep blue with white flecks that sparkled in the depths. Her thick, dark lashes were long and framed her eyes perfectly. His own eyes had been commented on a million times over the years, themselves being very unusual in their ice blue colour and intensity, but hers were something else. Hers truly were the window to her soul, and he could see a thousand different things when he looked into them.

He scanned down her body in his mind’s eye. Her shapely curves had begun to fill out over the last few weeks as he’d patiently encouraged her to eat. Curvier than most other elleths, she had a full bust and a narrow waist that flared out towards her hips. He knew she had long legs, as she stood a little taller than Tauriel and the top of her head came to just a few inches below his chin. She chose to go everywhere barefooted, and he often found himself gazing at her toes as she walked.

“Father, I will send the scouts ahead to the palace.”

Legolas’s voice drew him from his thoughts, and he realised that they were only about two hours away from home. The last few days travelling had been monotonous, and he’d managed to lose himself several times along the way by delving deep within himself.

“Very well,” he replied. “Have them alert both the kitchens and the maids. I wish to bathe and have something to eat upon our return.”

“I will send word,” his son replied. A quick gesture brought the scouts to ride alongside them, where he issued quick instructions and they set off at a gallop. “Everything will be ready for our arrival,” he added to his father.

“I look forward to getting home, settling into my own quarters,” Thranduil said. “This has been a tiresome journey, even though it was relatively short.”

The accompanying guards and soldiers had fallen back a little, thus giving their ruler and the heir to the throne privacy to talk as they rode.

“Yes, I felt that it was rather stressful,” Legolas answered. “It is a fell place; one I would not wish to return to if I had the option.”

“I dare say there should be no need to go back there. We have found what we needed, what we were looking for. Now all that is left to do is prepare for that which lies ahead and is to befall us. To know the future is to be prepared for it,” Thranduil stated.

The conversation continued, and before long the trees were parting to reveal the welcoming sight of the palace. Several guards rushed out to aide their King, and he stripped his gloves off as one of them led his horse away to the stables.

“Have food sent to my chambers immediately,” he instructed a servant who hovered at his side and back a little. “And let Lady Leithianna know that I wish to speak with her.”

“My Lord, the Lady left the palace this morning and has not yet returned,” the servant told him.

He whipped around and glared at the ellon. “What do you mean, _left the palace_? Was she accompanied? Where did she go?”

“She left alone, my Lord, and I do not know where she was going,” he replied, visibly trembling at the rage in the ice blue eyes. “Perhaps the Captain of-“

Thranduil shoved him aside and strode into the grounds, storming inside and sweeping down the long hallway towards the royal chambers. Flames from the wall mounted torches flickered alarmingly from the draught as he swept past. The doors of his private quarters were thrown open and he marched inside.

They lay empty.

The door between his sleeping space and Leithianna’s was open, and he could see it was also unoccupied. Long strides carried him across the luxurious rug and he stepped into her much smaller space.

His blood turned to ice and he bent slightly to lift something from her pillow.

One solitary lock of black hair draped across his fingers as he stood back upright.

She had left to die.


	12. Chapter 12

** CHAPTER TWELVE  **

Legolas looked blankly at the dark strands draped across Tauriel’s palm. “I do not understand,” he said, his brow furrowed in confusion.

She took a deep breath. “Leithianna is of the old ways, old traditions,” she said patiently. “Her people lived by rules and morals long forgotten. This symbolises her wish to fade and die.”

His frown deepened.

“If an elleth – or ellon, for that matter – has endured more heartache than they can tolerate, and there is nothing left for them, they will cut off a lock of hair, place it wherever they found any peace, and they go off to die. That is their way,” she said. Her sad gaze lowered to the hair she held. “I only wish that I had known how badly she was suffering. I could have prevented this.”

He folded his arms, still staring at the black strands. “If that was truly her wish, then I do not think that you could have prevented it,” he murmered thoughtfully. “However…I think my father just may be able to stop her.”

Green eyes lifted to his. “She has feelings for him,” she whispered.

He nodded. “And he has feelings for her. But neither of them are sure what to do about it, or how to approach what they feel.”

“I am not surprised! Leithianna has been degraded and violated beyond what we could ever imagine; it is no wonder that she would never wish to be close to another male in her lifetime!” she gasped. “To expect anything from her would be nothing short of a miracle! Even Lady Galadriel could not perform such feats of magic.”

“Perhaps not, but my father can,” he said softly. The smallest hint of a smile tugged at one side of his mouth. “You know how he is when he has his mind set on something.”

“Yes, and unlike you, my Lord Prince, I know and understand how the female mind works,” she retorted. Her fingers closed over the lock of hair and she carefully placed it back on the pillow. “The King would be utterly _wrong_ to indulge in any kind of magic or trickery to keep her from fading. It goes against what we believe in, Legolas. You know that.”

“I do, and I know my father better than that,” he agreed. “He will not resort to under-handed traits. That has never been his style, or his manner of operation. He will do what he always does – he will charm his way into getting what he wants.”

“Trickery,” Tauriel said accusingly.

“No. Honesty, Captain. Honesty from his heart,” he corrected. “How many have said no to him and have stuck to their word? I will tell you…very few, because he has ways and means. Others think he intimidates in order to gain what he wants, and he is a master of it, but he does not always utilise that gift. There is a very charming side to him, there is a sensitive side. And that sensitive side has been far more prominent since he found her in the snow.”

The redhead nodded slowly. “You are correct,” she murmered, lost in thought. “We can only hope that he finds her in time, before it is too late.”

“One thing that I know of him – if he has his mind set on something, there is _nothing_ in Middle Earth that can stop him. He will not stop until he has exhausted every avenue, every possibility, every chance. He will bring her home – trust me,” the blonde said.

“I truly hope so,” she whispered.

*****

Thranduil’s bones hurt.

He was tired, an unusual state for him as he didn’t tire often. He slept little, worked long hours, but had the stamina to stay awake for several days and nights at a time. He was mentally tired though, and could feel it as his bones and muscles protested against being forced to function rather than rest. The journey to the valley in the mountains had taken its toll, and he desperately wanted to relax and collect his thoughts.

Having returned home to find Leithianna gone however, had put that on the back burner for the time being. His priority lay in finding her and taking her back to safety.

The horse plodded steadily through the murkiness that enveloped the forest. His hooves sunk into deep, thick mud, squelching as he lifted them to continue onwards. Thranduil ducked out of the way of overhanging spiders’ webs. He cut his way through thick undergrowth and overgrown greenery. The trees loomed tall and imposing around them as they made their way through the woods, but he felt no danger. There were _his_ woods; _his_ forest. His deep connection with the land and all that grew on it ensured his safety as he travelled.

The sun was treading her nightly descent towards the horizon outwith the borders of Mirkwood, but he could feel the slight drop in temperature as he rode. Leithianna had left the palace barefoot as usual, and her tracks had been easy to follow. He was surprised at how far she’d gone as the horse faithfully carried him in her footsteps, given that she was on foot.

He dragged a deep breath of fresh, clean air into his lungs as he breached the outer tree line of the forest, his gaze scanning the flat grasslands which unfurled before him. The lush green spread as far as his keen eye could see, and his heart fell as he realised how vast the area was. She couldn’t have crossed it and vanished; he was too close behind. A faint trail of slightly flattened grass caught his eye; hordes of deer roamed the area and kept the growth fairly short, but he could distinguish a definite path in the fragile blades. He frowned slightly as he turned the horse a little. The animal dutifully began walking the trail that had been left behind, his nose slightly lowered as he paced.

A small building slowly appeared as the two waded across the sea of green. Tiny, long abandoned, and dilapidated, it stood tucked in against the rock formation to their left. Thranduil’s senses went instantly on to high alert – she was there.

He was sure of it.

A slight pressure of his heels against the horse’s sides made the animal hurry a little more, and they made their way towards the building which had given way to the elements over passing years.

He swung himself from his mount and landed with both feet together on the soft dirt, releasing the horse to wander and graze. His attentive mind rapidly assessed what he saw, calculated the risks and the odds of her being there.

She was there.

He could almost smell her aroma.

He could feel her presence, although it was very weak and fluttery.

Wildflowers of a brilliant pink bloomed. They formed a network across what was once an intricately-paved walkway to the cottage. Miniscule yellow flowers erupted at various points in the blaze of pink. The step leading into the cottage had long given up the ghost, and now lay crumbled and dangerous for anyone setting their weight upon it.

He approached the building and stepped over it. One gloved hand touched the wooden frame as he did so, and the wood instantly disintegrated under his hand. His eyes followed it as it crumbled into a fine dusty powder on its descent to the stone floor. Sadness washed over him as he realised that at some point in time, probably many thousands of years ago, a family had lived here in happiness and comfort. A family which had long moved on or died, but the building still stood in a semi-erect state.

The air inside was damp and musty, the interior dark. Carefully placed steps took him inside as he slowly entered through the outer doorway. A cold, empty fireplace sat to his left, and his heart missed a beat as he surveyed the ashes that still lay in the grate at the bottom. A cold chill made him shiver as he turned to look at his surroundings.

He hadn’t even been aware that this cottage still stood.

Weeds and vines had overgrown, twisting and turning as they’d grown through the gaps and cracks in the outer walls and creating a carpet of sorts along the far side of the room. The ceiling overhead had cracked and split, and parts had given way over the years. Dusty pieces of furniture were sparse, most of it having rotted away and reduced to small piles on the floor.

His intuition guided him through the doorway in front of him, and he found himself stepping carefully into a smaller, darker room. His eyes narrowed as he slowly turned, taking in every detail.

There she was.

The elleth sat huddled in a corner, tucked out of sight beside a rotted drawer unit. Her knees were pulled up, her arms wrapped around her legs, and her head lowered to rest on her arms.

He hesitantly walked towards her and lowered himself to squat just before her. “Leithianna?” he said quietly.

Her head lifted. “Thranduil?” Her confusion was clear in her eyes and her question. “What are you doing here?”

“I have come to find you,” he said, his voice still low. “What happened, my Lady?”

She swallowed and nervously looked away from him. “Nothing happened.”

“You did not leave for no reason. Did someone say something to upset you in my absence? Did someone do something?”

“No.”

He shifted so that his full weight rested on the stone floor. “Then pray tell me why you have come here,” he said softly. “I found your hair. I understand what it symbolises, but I do not understand why.”

Tired, anguished eyes held his. “I am tired, King Thranduil. I am _so_ tired. I have managed to do what I initially planned, which was to reach you and warn you of what is to come. My duty is over.”

“I do not see it that way,” he replied. “I see unlimited potential, Lady Leithianna. I see an elleth who has a strength within her that could move mountains if she so wished. I see a pure heart that has been shown the horrors of life, and would benefit greatly from being shown the other side.”

She shook her head. “It is not my destiny,” she whispered. “My destiny is complete; I have accomplished my task. What happens from here on lies solely with you. My part is over.”

He lowered his gaze to the floor beneath him for a few moments. “What if I do not wish for your part to be over?” he asked. “What if there was more that I could show you, teach you, enlighten you with?”

“I have learned everything I can from this wretched life,” she whispered.

He shook his head slowly, his long blonde hair drifting cross his thighs. “No, you have not. There is so much more. What you have learned is evil and destructive. Believe me when I say that there is another side of life; a brighter side, a happy side, a side filled with joy and love and laughter. You have yet to be shown this, my Lady.” Ice blue eyes searched hers in the gloom of the ramshackle cottage. “Let me show you,” he pleaded in a soft tone.

It was her turn to shake her head. “I am too broken. Too cynical.”

“I have watched you in the time that you have been here in this realm,” he told her as he sat back and rested his weight on his hands, placed flat on the floor behind his body. “I have seen how you glow from inside whenever you are around animals. I know of the squirrel that you charm the cook into giving you nuts for. I know of the deer that waits for you every evening for the greens that she knows you will give her. I know of the young kittens who you sneak milk into the stables for.” He smiled slightly as she met his gaze. “I see everything, Leithianna. Everything.”

“Does it anger you?” she asked after a silence.

He frowned. “Why would it?”

She shrugged. “Food that could otherwise be used elsewhere.”

He rolled his eyes. “Scraps that would otherwise find themselves thrown out,” he corrected. “No. It does not anger me. It tells me that somewhere deep within you, you still have faith in life, and you still have a strong connection with that faith. It tells me that you are still in touch with your inner soul, and that you will do whatever that soul guides you to do.”

“My soul has outlived itself.”

“No, it has not.”

Anger flashed across her eyes, visible to his sharp vision as she looked at him. “That is not your decision to make.”

“No, you are right,” he agreed. “However, it is not my decision. It is my opinion, and the last time I checked, everyone is entitled to an opinion. Even the King.” He paused. “And of course being the King, my opinion will not be wrong.” An arrogant shrug of one shoulder made her frown, until she saw one corner of his mouth lift slightly as he tried to conceal his amusement.

“You see humour in my place of darkness,” she said quietly.

“I do not.” He shifted closer and lifted one hand to gently tip her chin up to make her look directly at him. “You are wrong, little one. I do _not_. I see a great sadness, a deep sense of loss and betrayal. But I also see a pure heart, one that is capable of many things if you were to allow it. Should you resign yourself to the fate that you think is before you, you will not give that heart the opportunity to experience anything. You have only partially closed yourself off to fade; that is how I knew that you were here. I could feel your presence from half a mile away.” He studied the dark blue eyes that watched him warily. “You are not ready to fade,” he whispered.

Her eyes burned as she looked away from him, but she didn’t allow the tears to fall. “I do not feel that there is anything left for me.” Her broken whisper was only just audible to his immense sense of hearing.

“What about the love of a King?”

His softly-spoken question made her eyes dart back to his.

“Wh…what?” she stammered.

He noticed the slight blush that bloomed on her cheeks. “I cannot deny that I have feelings for you.”

She gasped in a deep breath to steady herself, and he slowly withdrew his fingers from her chin.

And waited.

“I…I am not…I do not think…” she struggled to say.

“You do not regard yourself as being worthy of someone loving you,” he said softly. “But you are, Leithianna.” He sat back with a weary sigh and tilted his head back to gaze up at the semi-collapsed roof above them. “I cannot explain it. My entire perception changed the day I found you out in the woods. You gave me something to think about; something to focus on.”

“I provided a distraction from the everyday matters of ruling a kingdom.”

His head lowered again and he gazed at her. “No. You gave _meaning._ You gave something worthwhile, something worth fighting for, fighting to hold on to. Your inner strength brought you through hell on earth to bring you into my life and to this point.”

Uncertainty lurked in her eyes so clearly, he was certain he would be able to see it from the other side of the grasslands.

“I have feelings,” she whispered after a long silence. A tear trickled from each eye and trailed down her cheeks. “But I cannot allow myself to explore them. I am incapable of anything now.”

“You expect me to make demands of you because I am in love with you?” he asked.

Her cheeks flamed scarlet and she looked away.

“I assure you, my Lady…I would not.”

She looked back at him, more bewildered than ever.

“I understand your reluctance to allow anyone close. I would not expect anything less, not after what others have done to you,” he told her. “However, I _would_ expect you to relax, safe in the knowledge that I would never put a finger on you unless you gave me your consent. My word is my oath. And as a King, I _never_ go back on my word.”

Her lower lip trembled. “What would you expect of me?” she whispered shakily.

He took a moment or two to answer. “I would ask that you allow me to court you, to treat you how you should have been treated, to love and support you as a female should come to expect,” he said. “I would ask that you rejoice with me when we are happy, and that you let me comfort you when times are bad. Because they _will_ be bad, they _will_ be dark, but they will also be times for celebration and for light. Being part of someone is not just the good times, little one. There are two sides to every coin, and both sides must be accompanied. I would never turn away from you, and I would never leave you to suffer alone.”

Seconds ticked past.

The air around them was heavy with her uncertainty and fear. He could feel that she was torn; torn between giving up and fading away to an eternal death where no prospects awaited her, and what he had put before her. A life by the side of a King was something that hundreds upon thousands of elleths had dreamed of over the centuries, yet none had the ability to ensnare his attention or his affections.

But Leithianna had.

And with no effort at all on her part.

“Are you aware of the white stag which roams through my forest?”

His sudden question broke the deathly silence.

“No,” she whispered.

He smiled. “He is beautiful – beyond beautiful,” he told her. “Pure white, with the most majestic antlers you could ever imagine and eyes so dark that you could get lost for decades just by looking into them. He is a wise animal, and keeps a silent vigil throughout the woods. He has been around for centuries, like ourselves.”

Her thoughts were clear in her eyes as she imagined what the magnificent creature he described actually looked like.

“If you fade and die, my Lady, you will not see him. Nor will you see the thousands of rabbits that follow him everywhere, or the multitude of birds that live in the canopy high above the forest floor.”

Her eyes lowered to his hand as he slowly extended it towards her.

“And you have not made your acquaintance with my elk,” he added softly.

Her eyebrows arched downwards a little. “What elk?”

“He belongs to me. I ride him when we are at war or in positions of conflict,” he replied. “He stands much taller than myself, with antlers that would not fit inside this room.”

“Where does he live?” she asked, curious.

“In the winter he resides in his own enclosure, which I had built for him, and in the warmer months, he wanders as he pleases in the woods. He knows when I require him, and always answers to my call.” He paused. “You should meet him.”

Again, silence blanketed the room.

“I know that it would not be easy,” she said eventually. Her voice was low.

He smiled. “Nothing worthwhile ever is,” he responded. “Will you try? Will you allow me to accompany you, to guide you when you need it, to take care of and protect you? Will you allow me to show you how beautiful life is, and how deep and true the love is that will walk beside you through it?”

“Am I worthy of such?” she whispered shakily.

He took her hand and lifted it, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of it. “Yes, little one. You _are._ ”

His heart hammered in his chest as she held his gaze, quietly turning over her options and making her choice.

“I will,” she said at last.

His relief was evident in the gentle sigh that he released. “Then come, my Lady,” he said with a smile, slowly rising to his feet, still with her hand in his. “Allow me to take you home.”


	13. Chapter 13

** CHAPTER THIRTEEN  **

Suna and Reya bowed and fled from the King’s chambers as he opened the door and stepped inside. They paused briefly and bowed once to Leithianna, before vanishing down into the labyrinth of hallways.

He stood to the side and swept an arm into the room, wordlessly inviting her inside, and closed the door once she stepped through it.

“I will have someone bring you food and drink,” he announced. His riding cloak was shrugged from his shoulders and tossed carelessly onto the foot of the bed. “Is there anything in particular that you wish to have?”

“No, anything will be fine,” she answered. She folded her arms across her torso and gazed around the massive room, almost as if seeing it for the first time.

He disappeared into another room and reappeared several moments later, clad entirely in different clothing. “I will arrange for a bath to be drawn for you once you have had nourishment,” he told her. Ice blue eyes met hers from the other side of the room. “You have the choice of having your own chambers, or if you so wish, you may remain here. The decision is yours.”

She hesitated. “I think that a room of my own would possibly be more beneficial,” she said after some thought. “You require your own personal space, and you cannot keep minding me forever. The visiting elves have gone; there is no need for me to hide away any longer.”

He smiled and stepped towards the door. “Like I said, the decision is yours. I am indifferent. I do not mind you being here, although that small room is not the most comfortable or appropriate for a Princess.” The door opened and he curtly issued an order to the guard at the end of the corridor to bring sustenance from the kitchens. “And a Princess in _this_ kingdom is treated as such.” The door closed behind him once more.

“I am not comfortable with the title,” she said. “It has not been used for hundreds of years, and I had no intention of ever using it again.”

“Another change you will have to embrace. I will ensure that you have your own maids, and you will have anything which you may require at your disposal,” he said. He stopped and swung his body around to face her, and placed his hands at his back. “Anyone who does not conform to my expectations will be removed from their position, immediately.”

Her eyebrows rose. “That…that is not necessary,” she stuttered.

“Yes, my Lady. It is. I will not have someone of noble birth and high standing treated as though she were a housemaid – I know of you mopping the dining hall floor while I was absent.” A pointed look and an arched eyebrow brought a slight flush to her cheeks. “Do not worry. I know also why you carried out such a menial task. My Captain reports everything to me; it is her duty.”

“Tauriel is a gossip,” she muttered.

He tipped his head back and laughed. “I would not say a gossip, per se. Rather more of an employee who knows exactly what her employer expects and demands from her. She will never break a confidence, Leithianna, so you may rest in that knowledge. But she will alert me to anything which she thinks may not be beneficial to you.”

“A gossip,” she repeated, although a sparkle of amusement lurked in her eyes.

He smiled, pleased to see some sort of life return to the dark blue. Her eyes had looked listless and vacant when he’d found her in the abandoned cottage, but that tiny little spark was as clear as day to him. Sitting himself down at the small table beside the window, they made small talk until a knock at the door announced the arrival of their food.

They ate mostly in silence, with Leithianna picking over her meal. Every so often, he nudged her hand gently and gave her a warm smile, encouraging her to continue. The thick soup and fresh, warm bread was delicious, and she found herself finishing it. He handed her a pastry topped with berries and crunchy with sugar, and she glanced from it to him and back again before accepting it.

Once the meal was over, he rose and called for a maid, giving her instructions to prepare a warm bath and set out clean towels and a nightgown.

“I will have rooms made ready for you while you bathe,” he said as he dismissed the servant and turned back. “Do you require someone to remain here while you do so?”

“No, thankyou,” she replied. “I will be fine. I should not take long, and you will have your space to yourself once more.”

“For a Princess, you can speak utter nonsense at times,” he told her with a grin. He bowed slightly, and left the room.

Bewildered, she stood and followed the servant who reappeared with an armload of towels.

True to his word, Thranduil cast his critical eye over three or four rooms before deciding on which one would be best for her. Situated not far from his own, it was light and airy, with large windows that opened out onto a decked patio area overlooking the gardens and the trees beyond. Fragrant flowers spilled and twisted around the wooden trellis on either side, and he knew that she would appreciate the beauty.

And he also knew that there was a birds’ nest within a few feet of the railing, with newly hatched babies.

He smiled.

This room would be ideal for her.

Reya materialised with fresh bedding and swiftly made the large bed. The soft sheer curtains that swept down from above the bed were tied back. The large windows were opened to allow fresh air to infuse itself into the room. The bathing area was scrubbed spotless. Furniture was dusted and cleaned, the floor swept and mopped. The large colourful rug in the centre of the room was taken outside and thoroughly cleaned. Cushions on the comfortable chairs were plumped up. Fresh flowers were placed neatly in a vase beside the bed, along with a crystal bowl of fruit. A water jug and a clean glass sat on the small unit on the other side of the bed.

The King nodded to himself as he surveyed the finished room.

*****

Thranduil blinked in the heavy darkness that surrounded him.

The pillows were soft and cool beneath his head, the sheets fresh and crisp. The mattress under his body was comfortable. The blankets were warm.

But the room felt different.

It _was_ different.

The empty armchair which sat in the corner not far from the foot of the bed seemed to mock him; where was the warm, silent presence that had occupied it night after night? Where was the softest sound of rhythmic breathing, so soft that only the sharpest, most acute sense of hearing could hear it? Where was the subtle aroma of berry shampoo that slowly filtered through the room during the night?

He grunted and rolled over onto his side.

All these things were no longer in his room. Instead, they were tucked up in a room along the hallway, their owner probably fast asleep.

He muttered expletives in Sindarin as he sat up and swung himself around so that his bare feet touched the thick rug. The glass of water on the bedside unit was lifted to his lips, the contents cool and refreshing.

A sudden knock on his door made him start.

“Enter.”

Soft light from the torch mounted on the wall directly outside his doorway shone into the room as the heavy wooden door opened a little.

“My Lord, I apologise for the intrusion,” a guard said.

“Is there a problem?” Thranduil asked. He replaced the glass and placed both hands on the bed, lowering his head and rolling his shoulders to ease tensed muscles.

“Lady Leithianna has left her chambers, my Lord,” the guard replied. “I presented myself and spoke to her, but she walked past me as though I was not there.”

He frowned and reached for his robe. The silk was cool against his flesh as he stood and wrapped it around himself. The hem swished around his feet as he crossed the room towards the ellon, who immediately backed up.

“Where is she?”

“My Lord,” he said with a bow, and turned to lead the way.

They hadn’t gone far when Thranduil caught sight of her. She was walking slowly along the corridor, seemingly in a trance as she wandered. His head lowered as he watched her for a few seconds.

“I will attend to her,” he said, without taking his eyes off her. “Return to your post.”

“Of course, my Lord.” The guard promptly vanished.

He slowly walked towards her, with his longer stride closing the distance between them. “Leithianna,” he said softly as he approached her.

No response.

“My Lady?”

Nothing. She came to a stop at the end of the passageway and ran her hands over the wooden door set into the stone. He frowned slightly; nothing but linen supplies lay beyond it.

She didn’t open it, but turned to face the way they had come.

“Leithianna?”

He stood inches in front of her, but she didn’t see him. Her eyes were open, but unfocused.

He sighed to himself and stepped aside. Knowing that it was a bad idea to attempt to awaken one while sleepwalking, he silently followed her as she began to walk again. Curiosity spiked as she passed her own rooms and kept going.

His eyes dropped to her bare feet as she moved noiselessly, watching each careful step that she took, and lifted again as she stopped.

Outside his chambers.

A smile of amusement tugged at his mouth as she opened the door and stepped inside, and he slipped in at her back as she turned to close it again. He said nothing, but merely folded his arms and observed what she did. Careful footsteps took her over to the chair in the corner, where she sat down and pulled her legs up and rested her head on the plump cushion.

His smile widened.

Lifting a soft, warm blanket, he gently placed it over her and tucked it around her body to keep out any draughts.

Thinking that he’d have a lot of explaining to do come sunrise, both to her and the maids when they discovered her empty bed, he went back to his own.

His smile was still present as he drifted off to sleep.

*****

It was still hovering on his mouth the following morning.

He stood with one shoulder leaning against the doorframe, his arms folded over his chest, one ankle crossed over the other, and his eyes on Leithianna. She hadn’t moved a muscle since settling down in the chair, only murmering softly to herself intermittently through the night.

He waited patiently.

She slowly moved, pulling her arms from beneath the blanket and stretching a little. Her eyes fluttered, and within a few seconds, her deep blue gaze met his.

She gasped, and shot upright.

“Relax, little one,” he said, holding a hand up. “There is no need for you to panic. You are perfectly fine where you are.”

“How…how…” Her head whipped from side to side, her eyes wide as she searched for answers. “How did I come to be in here?”

His smile grew into a grin, and he shifted from the doorframe. “You were sleepwalking,” he told her, moving to sit on the bottom of his bed. One long leg crossed over the other. “One of my guards alerted me; he said you did not see him when he stood before you. I followed you, and you came here.”

Her cheeks flushed. “I am _so_ sorry,” she said, mortified.

“There is no need. You are obviously comfortable here, and feel safe,” he replied. “Honestly. I speak the truth when I say that it is no problem whatsoever.”

She tugged the blanket around her body. “I feel so ashamed,” she muttered.

He tilted his head curiously. “Why?”

“You have tolerated my presence in here for far longer than you should have,” she answered. “You have arranged a beautiful, comfortable place for me to sleep, and instead I wander back into your private rooms.”

“My Lady – you are more than welcome to be here any time you wish,” he said softly.

Her gaze rose to his.

“With _no_ expectations,” he added, seeing the look. “Except one. I expect you to accompany me to breakfast, once you have seen to your morning ablutions.” A grin lit up his handsome features. “And I will not take a refusal.”

“I can do that,” she agreed with a small smile of her own. “I had better make haste then, and not keep you waiting.”

“There is no rush. Do what you have to do, and let me know when you wish to eat,” he said. “Come – I shall accompany you to your room.”

One large hand extended towards her as he rose to his feet, and she placed hers in it. Warm fingers closed around hers and he helped her to stand.

“Never feel ashamed for seeking comfort in times of need,” he said quietly, and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “I will always provide that comfort; never doubt that. No matter when you may need me, or wherever I am, I will always be here for you. Always.”

“Thankyou,” she whispered. The bite of unshed tears burned her eyes, and she blinked rapidly to dispel them.

He said nothing else, but instead led her from his chambers and along to her own rooms. Stopping outside, he turned to her and lifted her hand higher. “Enjoy your bath, my Lady,” he whispered, and touched a soft kiss to the back of her hand. Ice blue eyes never left hers, and she felt a distinct fluttering in her stomach.

He released her and stepped back, giving her a little bow as he turned and went back to his own area, his hands clasped behind his back.

She watched him until he disappeared around the corner and out of sight, before going into her rooms.

She was still smiling to herself as she sunk into the hot, fragranced water of her bath.


	14. Chapter 14

** CHAPTER FOURTEEN  **

Several days passed.

And several nights, each one of which Leithianna walked from her chambers to Thranduil’s, in her sleep. The first two nights, he’d wordlessly opened the door and let her settle into the armchair, then folded the blanket around her. Then he’d started leaving the door open, knowing that she would appear at some point.

And he hadn’t been wrong.

He resigned himself to the fact that she probably wouldn’t ever end up spending an entire night in her own rooms, but it didn’t trouble him.

Not in the slightest.

He himself was more relaxed and contented with her presence, and secretly anticipated her arrival each night. More often than not, he remained awake, just lying quietly in the darkness waiting for her.

Then he decided he’d had enough.

She’d wandered through as usual, but as he closed the door behind her, both hands gently touched her shoulders and turned her body towards the bed. He flipped the covers back and guided her to sit, then to lie down. She curled up on her side, and he settled the bedlinen back over her.

_Much_ better.

She didn’t share his opinion the following morning, however.

He jerked awake, startled at the shriek which echoed off the walls of the large room and the frantic bounce of the bed as his bed-mate flew out of it. “What..?”

“How did I end up in your _bed_?” she screeched.

He slowly sat up and rubbed his face, trying to focus on the agitated elleth who stood at the bottom of the offending object. “The bed is more comfortable for you,” he yawned.

“But…but it is _improper!_ ” she insisted. Her cheeks were pink, and her hands clutched fistfuls of the soft white fabric of her nightdress. “I should not even be in these rooms, let alone in the bed of the King!”

“You sound insulted,” he observed with a frown.

“I am not… _insulted…_ I am…” She broke off and sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. Her dark blue eyes turned back to his, to find him watching her with one eyebrow raised expectantly. “People will talk,” she whispered.

“And?” he shrugged arrogantly. “Let them talk. I do not care. Leithianna, sit and listen to me.”

She complied and sat gingerly at the bottom of the bed.

He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his drawn-up knees. “A chair is not comfortable. You cannot get the rest that you need curled up in that thing. And it is _certainly_ not fit for a Princess.”

She opened her mouth to respond.

“And like it or not my Lady, you _are_ indeed a Princess therefore I shall treat you as such,” he said, cutting off whatever she was going to protest. “If it troubles you, I can always take the chair from now on.”

She blinked. “You cannot sleep in a chair! You are the King! You rule this realm, you reside over these people and instil the laws of the lands! You cannot spend your nights in a chair!”

“Yet you can?”

“I am not a ruler,” she told him.

“You were born to be one,” he shot back. “Had past events not occurred in the ways in which they did, you would have eventually ruled your own Kingdom. You cannot argue with me, Leithianna.”

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him, knowing that he was correct. “Nevertheless, it is not right for the King to sleep in an armchair.”

Again, he shrugged. “We are both grown elves. We are both fully clothed at night. You know that I am in love with you, do you not?”

She nodded hesitantly.

“And you know that I will not touch you without your permission?”

Another nod.

He smiled, and the sheer beauty of him took her breath away.

“Then I see no problem,” he whispered. “The safest place in Middle Earth is in the bed of the King. And it is far more comfortable than where you have been sleeping until recently.”

She held his gaze, mesmerised by the ice blue. He was correct, as he’d said. But she still had reservations about propriety and conduct.

“We will discuss it come the fall of this night,” he decided, and tossed the covers back. He rose from the bed and long strides carried him out of sight and into the bathing area.

She shook her head slightly, more to clear her muddled thoughts that anything else. His confidence and belief in himself amazed her – nothing seemed to faze him in the slightest. He knew exactly what he wanted, how he was going to go about it, and he knew he would succeed. She only wished that she had similar traits. A soft sigh flowed from her as she made her way to the door to go and freshen up in her own rooms.

That sigh floated through as if carried on the wings of magic, and reached Thranduil’s ears.

*****

Leithianna clasped her hands tightly together as she followed the silent guard along the dim hallway. The stone walls rose up around her, and she couldn’t help the feeling of trepidation that rose steadily with each step. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders as they approached a huge set of carved double doors.

“My Lady,” the guard said as he bowed and opened the doors.

Her heart missed a beat.

Thranduil sat at the head of a long table, flanked on both sides by elves that she didn’t recognise, save Legolas. Every set of eyes in the room turned to look at her, and she swallowed nervously.

The King rose from his seat with a warm smile. He strode towards her and came to a stop only a foot away. Lifting her hand to his lips, he winked reassuringly, then turned to the seated elves.

“For anyone who is not yet acquainted with the Lady, may I present Princess Leithianna. She has been a very reliable source of information regarding the impending attacks on Middle Earth, a very welcome addition to the Mirkwood realm, and my beautiful companion.” His full smile turned to her once again. “If you will, my Lady?”

He held his arm out and she took it. Noticing the slight tremble in her hand placed in the bend of his elbow, he tightened his arm slightly to offer some comfort as he led her back towards his seat. Only then did she notice an empty chair beside his. He pulled it out for her, helping her to sit, and then took his own place beside her.

An ellon rose to his feet. “May I be the first to formally welcome you to our kingdom,” he said to her. “My name is Borion, and as my role is to be aide to the King, therefore as it shall be to yourself.” He finished with a slight bow, before sitting down again.

Another stood. “My Lady, I am Lord Fayllen. I have served King Thranduil since he was crowned ruler of this realm, and also his father before him. I too am at your disposal.”

One by one, each elf around the huge table stood and introduced themselves, each one pledging to be available to her as they were to their King.

Their King, who had her hand clasped comfortably in his, rested both on the table in full view of all who were gathered. “We shall begin with the task which lies ahead for us,” he stated, in his deep, confident voice. “Our recent quest has proven without a shadow of a doubt that the information Lady Leithianna gave to me is indeed correct. I fear that the future will not be as peaceful as we had all hoped; instead, something very dark and very dangerous lurks just beyond our reach.”

Nobody spoke.

“Therefore, I consider it to be in the best interests of our people to send word to our allies. I intend on dispatching messengers forthwith to the kingdoms of Lothlorien, Rivendell, Dale, Erebor, and so forth. Each ruler must be aware of what lies ahead for both us and them, and be aptly prepared for what is to come.”

Several heads nodded.

Lord Fayllen spoke up. “My Lord, you intend to involve the dwarves in this?” he asked.

“Yes. Alliances between ourselves and their kind have strengthened considerably over the years, and they are a force to be reckoned with in battle,” Thranduil replied. “As we have aided them in times of need, I predict that they will aide us in return.”

“I say the more, the merrier,” Borion said. “From what I have learned, all forms of assistance will be required.”

The King nodded once. “Yes, and this is why I have chosen to include them. They too will fall if the darkness that drifts towards us is victorious and destroys us. We must pool together and fight as one.”

Leithianna’s dark eyes turned to him as he glanced at her.

“My Lady?” he prompted softly.

“May I make a suggestion?” she asked.

“Of course,” he said. “Please do so.”

“I would think that you may need to call on the Istari,” she said. Uncertain eyes watched his, waiting for a reaction.

He inhaled slowly through his nose as he considered her suggestion. “And you think that their help will be required?” he asked after a few moments.

She nodded. “Yes. Their powers and their knowledge could be invaluable to us in a time of war. Mithrandir was active in bringing down Smaug, and even more so in the battle afterwards. Radagast too, and…” She hesitated. “Perhaps the skinchanger.”

Not a sound could be heard in the room.

Her heart thumped against her ribcage as she waited, wondering if she’d overstepped her mark.

An ellon rose to his feet. “My Lord Thranduil – I see calling upon the aforementioned as pointless and a waste of our time and resources,” he stated. “While they were indeed useful allies in the fight against the dragon and the orcs, they surely cannot be relied on to aide us in this mission. All three have aged since our last collaboration, and no doubt the years will have taken their toll on them. They are not immortal as we are, my Lord.”

Thranduil hadn’t looked away from Leithianna, his clear blue gaze still focused on her. He blinked and slowly turned his head towards the elf.

“The decision is not yours to make. I will consider the Lady’s suggestion, with a view to agreeing to it,” he said.

“I would advise against allowing devotion to cloud your decision,” the ellon told him.

“In case you were not aware, Lord Garlen, let me make your position perfectly clear,” Thranduil snapped. “Your role in this kingdom and as a member of my council is to carry out my orders, ensure that the laws of this land are in place and being adhered to, and to serve me as your King. It does _not_ involve going against me or telling me what I should or should not be doing. Remember yourself, and remember the chain of command. You are not at the top of it – I am.”

A deathly silence followed.

Leithianna’s heartbeat pounded like a drum, and he turned to her as his soul heard the panicked, frantic rhythm. A slight squeeze of his fingers around hers reassured her a little, and he turned back to the elf who was still on his feet.

“I suggest you take your seat,” he said. His deep voice carried a tone that clearly showed his irritation. “Borion. See to it that you meet with myself in my study after lunch. We have a lot of correspondence to take care of.”

The loyal aide bowed his head. “Of course.”

Thranduil leaned back in his chair and folded one leg over the other, his thumb gently rubbing the back of Leithianna’s hand. “Upon the expected arrival of our allies once our missives have been sent and received, I intend fortifying this realm to withstand any onslaught that we may be faced with. Every guard, every servant, every ellon in this kingdom will participate. I will leave nothing to chance – every corner will be covered, every border strengthened, and every fortress made stronger.”

Legolas nodded, seated adjacent to his father’s left side. “I will concentrate on the armed guard, and work alongside the Captain,” he said. “We will ensure that the entire army is up to the task ahead – training, strategy, and so forth.”

The older blonde nodded. “See to it that it is done. Lord Fayllen – you will take the task of enlisting every available male within our borders. I want each and every one efficient in arms training and warfare. Word will be sent out to those of our kind who are travelling, urging them to return immediately.”

His trusted advisor bowed his head in acknowledgement.

Leithianna smiled slightly at the servant who set a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice before her.

“The coming months will not be easy,” Thranduil continued beside her. He didn’t bat an eyelid as water was placed on the table in front of him. “They will be long. They will be difficult. Many will fall.” His ice blue gaze swept those around him. “But we will endure, and we will be victorious. The Princess did not survive untold horror for nothing. Her warnings will be taken into account on every decision that is made, both by myself and yourselves as my council. Every precaution will be taken, every defence system thoroughly scrutinised for signs of weakness. We will not allow this evil to descend upon us and destroy Middle Earth. It is not a choice. It is our duty.”

“We have fought long and hard through the centuries to protect our kingdom, and we will continue to do so,” Lord Golion said. “The Mirkwood realm will not bow to any threat, or fall to any dark evil which attempts to overthrow us. We will stand united, as we have always done, and we will stand strong in the face of adversary.”

Murmers of agreement circled the table, and Thranduil nodded slightly in approval.

“Does anyone have any questions?” he asked.

Several indicated that they had, and the servants hurried round with wine before they began.

*****

“My Lord?”

Thranduil blinked, and forcibly pulled his gaze away from Leithianna. She stood across on the other side of the courtyard, deep in conversation with Tauriel and Legolas.

He looked expectantly at his companion.

Borion smiled. “My Lord, my question was does the Princess know how to defend herself, should the need arise?”

The King blinked again. “I honestly do not know,” he admitted. “It is something which I have not asked her, and something which I _should_ have before now.”

“There is time, my King. She can be taught the basics.”

“She will be taught more than the basics,” he corrected, turning his eyes back to her. “I will not have her unguarded or put at risk. Should harm befall her, death will follow those who are at fault for preventing it.”

“Quite rightly so,” Borion said quietly, inwardly hoping against hope that he wouldn’t be tasked with protecting her. Thranduil’s temper was notorious; cold and icy, and usually followed by an explosion that could rock mountains. Although he seldom showed it, all who resided under his rule knew that it was there.

“How long do you estimate before the messengers arrive at their destinations?” he asked suddenly. His body swung round to face the aide.

“Three weeks at most, my Lord,” the ellon replied. “No longer. With any luck, we will have word returned to us just as quickly.”

“Good. Have the housekeepers prepare; I am in no doubt that several of the responses will come along with those who are behind them,” he said with a nod. “The Mirkwood realm is about to be very busy indeed.”


	15. Chapter 15

** CHAPTER FIFTEEN  **

A flurry of robes accompanied by a racket at the main gates caught Thranduil’s attention. Several guards were in heated discussion, crowded around in a huddle. Raised voices and shouts travelled along the stone hallway.

The King came to a stop, his hold on Leithianna’s hand bringing her to a halt beside him.

“Enough!” he roared.

The guards instantly fell silent and scuttled into position.

Thranduil’s gaze landed on the cause of the commotion, and a smirk appeared. “Mithrandir.”

The figure stepped forward as he adjusted his shabby grey robes, muttering and grumbling to himself. “Since when has a wizard had to beg and grovel for entry at the gates of the Mirkwood realm?” he asked. “These are changed days, Lord Thranduil.”

The blonde tipped his head slightly. “My guards are just taking all precautions,” he replied. “Come. We have much to discuss.” His free hand extended outwards in invitation.

Gandalf continued grumbling as he followed the pair along the dim hallways through the underground palace. His staff tapped on the floor with each step.

“We shall not be disturbed in here,” Thranduil said over his shoulder as they approached his study. The guard positioned along the passageway hurried forwards and opened the door, and he led Leithianna and his guest inside. “No interruptions,” he told the guard, and closed the door.

“Well…we certainly _do_ have much to talk about,” the wizard said. He walked around the study and stopped at the windows. The view looked out towards the Lonely Mountain, being higher up and above ground level.

“I somehow am not the least bit surprised to find you here, Mithrandir, even though word has only just left this realm several hours past.” The deep velvet voice sounded rich in the quiet atmosphere. “Allow me to introduce-“

“No introductions are necessary,” he interrupted, turning from the window. His blue eyes landed on the elleth, and he smiled. “If I am not mistaken…Princess Leithianna.”

She smiled. “Yes,” she said. “Gandalf The Grey. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“The pleasure is all mine, my dear,” he replied. His gaze moved to Thranduil. “You are aware of what lies ahead.”

“Yes. Hence the reason my messengers are currently making their way to different realms and rulers with letters. I myself made the journey to the mountains to see for myself what had happened there.”

Gandalf lifted his chin. “Horrors of which you shall never be fully aware,” he stated. “You must take every precaution, my Lord. _Every_ precaution. Allies will rally round in support, but that does not mean that any one person may be lax in their mission.”

“Neither myself, my son, or any single one of my guards are lax,” Thranduil snapped. “The very future of the world is at stake – I am insulted that you insinuate any duties being taken lightly.”

The wizard held one hand up in a pacifying gesture. “That was not my intention. You know what is coming, and you _know_ what you must do. I cannot predict neither success nor failure; I was not blessed with the Lady Galadriel’s insight to the future. But what I will tell you is that there are untold terrors before us.”

“I know this.” The blonde released Leithianna’s hand and sat down in his chair, glaring at the old man. “You speak to me as though I am ignorant of the facts. I assure you – I am not. I have spent many hours with the Princess, during which she has told me things – things no other are aware of. I have seen the evidence for myself that what she speaks is the truth. I _do_ know.”

Gandalf sighed. “Would it be too much to ask for some water?”

“I will go,” Leithianna said quickly, glad of an opportunity to escape the tension between the two. Thranduil’s shoulders were tense, and Gandalf looked irritated. She smiled at the King and swept out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Piercing blue eyes glared at the seated ruler. “There is a bond between you,” he said.

Thranduil shrugged “And why does that concern you?”

He lowered himself onto the padded couch which rested against the wall of the study. “She is not your average elleth,” he said.

“This I also know,” the blonde retorted. “Otherwise I would not be involved with her. She is different; she is special.”

“She has been through hell and back,” Gandalf corrected sharply. “You cannot treat her like a commoner and toss her aside once you are done with her.”

Fury radiated from Thranduil as he rose to his feet. “I am not in the practice of tossing aside anyone,” he growled. “I have never done so, and I should throw you into my dungeons for such an accusation!”

“I have not accused. I am merely stating that you have a reputation for discarding others once they have served their usefulness,” Gandalf replied. “You _do_ remember the aide that you banished? The cook that you had and dispensed of his services with no warning? Or the family of blacksmiths that you evicted from their home?”

“The aide that you speak of was caught in a compromising position with the wife of one of my Lords,” Thranduil retaliated. “The cook was stealing supplies from the kitchens and selling them. And the family of blacksmiths were always drunk. They shod one of my horses and in the process the animal caught an infection in his hoof which travelled up his leg. I had to shoot it to end its suffering. Any more, Mithrandir? Or have you finished going over my staff list?”

The wizard huffed.

“Let me make one thing clear,” the king said as he circled the desk. “I do not indulge in affairs. I never have. The Princess has captured my heart, and I am in love with her. I will not be _tossing her aside_ as you put it – I will cherish and protect her until the end of time. You forget your place as a guest within these Halls, my friend. I suggest that you remember that that is indeed what you are.”

Bushy eyebrows lowered into a scowl as the old man lit his pipe. “I would not like to see such a fragile Lady be hurt any more than she already has been,” he said after a few moments. “I know of what she has suffered. I know what they did to her. I have heard things; whispers, murmers, bragging and boasting. Things reach my ears which are never meant to.”

Thranduil stared down his nose at him. “Then you know that I have given everything that I have to bring her through what she has suffered,” he hissed angrily. “How dare you insinuate anything untoward. Leithianna is precious to me! I have no words to describe my feelings for her; I can only hope and pray that she knows how much I love her and that I will do everything within my power to ensure her safety and her happiness.”

“Then you will avenge her? You will take the head of the one who wronged her?”

“Yes!” he almost shouted. “I will have his head on a post at the gates of this realm for all to see! I will disembowel his corpse and spread his remains throughout the hills for the orcs to devour. I will walk through fire to burn what is left of him.”

“And yet you allowed him to walk free from your Halls,” Gandalf said thoughtfully.

He frowned. “Who?”

The door opened and Leithianna stepped into the room with a glass of water.

“The very one who is spearheading the attack on Middle Earth. Lord Mardon,” the wizard replied.

Thranduil’s eyes widened in horror and moved to her. She froze, her face chalk white. The glass slipped from her hand and smashed onto the stone floor.

The room went black as she hit the floor.

*****

“No. Stay and entertain our _guest,_ ” Thranduil spat in anger as he strode along the hallway. “Keep him out of my sight. And ensure he knows that he is lucky I do not take his head from him for what he has done!” he bellowed, rounding the corner and disappearing from Legolas’s sight.

The Prince sighed, shaking his head as he trudged back towards his father’s study.

Thranduil fumed silently as he walked. Glancing down at the unconscious beauty in his arms, he ground his teeth together. How _dare_ Gandalf turn up out of the blue and upset her? How _dare_ he?!

A guard materialised from nowhere and hurriedly opened the doors to the King’s chambers, and stepped aside. He swept inside and booted them closed with his heel. Carefully laying Leithianna down on top of the bed, he sat down beside her and gently held both her hands in one of his. The other carefully moved her hair away from her face.

“Wake up, little one,” he whispered.

He waited.

Her eyes began to flicker slightly before she opened them, to see his tender smile.

“You fainted,” he said softly. “How do you feel?” His free hand caressed her cheek.

She swallowed. “A little dizzy,” she whispered.

“Have something to drink,” he told her, and reached for the glass of water beside the bed. “I will help you.”

A little effort from him had her sitting upright, although he kept his hands on her shoulders to steady her as she sipped the cool liquid. She closed her eyes for a moment and breathed deeply.

“The old goat will be punished severely,” he said. “I am beyond furious with him.”

She shook her head and opened her eyes to look at him. “There is no need, Thranduil. Whatever has been said, has been said. There is no reason to be angry. If anything, you should direct your rage towards myself, not him.”

A frown of confusion appeared on his perfect features. “Why would you think such things?”

“I should have told you. I should have said when I told you about what happened to me, I should have told you who it was who hunted me and raped me repeatedly.”

He leaned forwards and placed a tender kiss on her cheek, his lips soft and warm against her skin. “No, my precious little one. You were not ready to tell me. You needed time – time which that accursed wizard has taken from you. He deserves no mercy for his actions.”

“You are angry, and trying to justify that anger, but you are directing it at the wrong person,” she whispered. One hand lifted and touched his cheek.

His eyes closed briefly at the soft touch and he leaned into it a little. It felt like heaven. “Now I fully understand your fear over the visiting Lords,” he said quietly. “I had assumed that you were afraid to be faced with anyone from outside this realm. I was wrong. It was who was going to be here that you were afraid of.” Anguish filled the ice blue eyes that held hers. “I wish I have known, my love. I wish I had known.” His voice had lowered to a broken whisper.

“Please do not blame yourself,” she pleaded. “You did everything that you could to shield me from him, and you were there for me. I could not have asked for any more than what you did. None other would have gone to such lengths for me, and I shall always be grateful for that.”

“I should have taken his head from his shoulders,” he ground out. His anger flared to life again, having been sated briefly as she’d talked.

“And you would have made the situation even worse. I needed to be able to warn you of coming events, and had you killed Mardon, you would have removed an important piece of the puzzle. The plans may have changed afterwards…do you understand what I am saying?” She gazed into his eyes, desperate for him to understand.

“Yes, I think I do,” he admitted on a weary sigh. “It does not however, diminish the urge to slay him in the most brutal way possible.”

“Neither of us can undo what has happened in the past. I can only apologise profusely for not telling you who-“

“Stop,” he interrupted. “You do _not_ carry regret. I will not allow it. You had to heal, you had to come to terms with what had happened, and you had to learn how to trust again. That takes time – we have spoken about this often. You are attempting to blame yourself, and I cannot sit back and watch you do that.” He paused, studying her dark blue eyes. “May I hold you?” he asked softly.

“Yes,” she whispered.

His arms slid around her back and she leaned against his chest. Her head settled on his shoulder and her own arms went around him. Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes and savoured the moment, savoured the warrior who would die to protect her, savoured the feeling of him in her arms. The aroma of the forest filled her senses. The fabric of his tunic was comforting against her cheek, and his long blonde hair was soft like the kiss of a butterfly’s wings.

“I love you,” he whispered, having let a few minutes pass in peaceful silence.

“I love you too,” she whispered back. “I did not think that I could ever feel anything again, but I do.”

“And for this, I am eternally grateful,” he replied. “We will take each new day as it comes, learn from each new experience, and cherish each new memory that we make. Our lives were fated to entwine with each other. I truly believe that you are here for more than simply delivering a warning, or to save Middle Earth from a horrendous fate. I believe that you were sent here to stand at my side.”

He pulled back a little as he finished speaking, and drew her hand to kiss her soft skin.

*****

Through in the dining hall, Gandalf was bickering with Legolas.

“How was I supposed to know that your father was unaware of who had been the cause of the Princess’s suffering?” he ranted. “I may know many things, young Prince, but not everything. I assumed that she had told him.”

“And you assumed wrongly,” Legolas replied. He sighed and pushed the half-empty glass of wine closer to the wizard. “Do not fret. They will sort everything out. My father has tremendous patience with her, more than I have ever seen him have with anyone.”

He snorted. “Miracles never cease to amaze me,” he grumbled, downing the remainder of the dark red liquid. The glass thumped back onto the table, and Legolas immediately signalled for it to be refilled.

A servant dutifully filled it and vanished.

“It is not our place to question or disapprove of their relationship,” he said. “My father knows what he is doing, and he plans everything out to the finest detail. I have no doubt that Lady Leithianna would have told him in her own time. She has suffered more than most, do not forget.”

Gandalf huffed. “You think that I am unaware of this?” he demanded. “She should not be alive, given what that beast did to her. I can only thank the Gods for bringing her through it all. And for giving your foul-tempered King the patience that he has seemingly found from thin air.”

“That foul-tempered King has every reason to be so,” a deep voice retorted.

Both males turned to see Thranduil striding through the hall towards them.

“You have caused untold shock and stress to the Princess,” he accused, coming to a stop at their table.

Gandalf sighed. “It was _not_ my intent, as you well know,” he grunted. “I thought that you knew.”

“I do now,” he replied, and dragged a chair out beside his son, lowering himself onto it.

“How is Leithianna?” Legolas asked.

“She is resting,” he replied quietly. “She will join us for our meal later this night. I thought it best that she sleep for a time beforehand.” Angry eyes lifted to meet those of his visitor. “Tell me why you are here, Mithrandir.”

“There is unrest in the east,” the wizard answered. “Legions are gathering. The skies are darkening, and the air is bitter with the scent of oncoming war. We are running out of time to prepare.”

An uneasy silence fell over the trio.

“Is anyone else aware?” Legolas asked finally.

Gandalf nodded. “The Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond are already making their way here, accompanied by their armies. I do not know if the dwarves know, but Radagast has sent a messenger to warn them.”

“It would appear that my correspondence may be too little, too late,” Thranduil murmered. He looked at Legolas. “Assemble our forces immediately. Source whoever requires training, and who can assist in doing so. Have the Captain round up every available ellon in the kingdom and have them brought here to train with the guards. Plans have changed, and we must move quickly.”

His son rose from his chair and bowed. “It is done,” he said, and quickly left the hall.

Both older males watched him leave.

“The Princess is well?” Gandalf asked, his gaze turning to Thranduil’s once they were alone.

He swallowed. “Yes. It has taken her many weeks to be able to speak of what happened to her,” he said. His eyes lowered to the table, and he picked at an invisible spot on the pristine white cloth. “When I first found her and brought her within these walls, she did not speak for the first three or four days after regaining consciousness. She was terrified beyond my comprehension. And when she did, she did not immediately speak of what she had suffered.”

“This does not surprise me,” Gandalf replied. “She appears to have revived a part of you which I had long thought dead.”

“I am of the opinion that there are multiple reasons for her being here,” the King responded. “And preventing the destruction of Middle Earth is only one of them.”

The wizard nodded slowly.

He agreed.


	16. Chapter 16

** CHAPTER SIXTEEN  **

Thranduil glowered throughout the evening meal, his demeanour cold and hostile. Leithianna sat at his side and spoke sporadically to him in an attempt to defuse his mood. Each time she spoke, he turned to her and gave her the most heart-warming, beautiful smile, and to onlookers, all would seem well.

But she could feel the tension radiating from him.

Gandalf had been seated further down the table, still as a guest of honour, but with enough distance between him and them so as not to create any distress. The King was determined to keep as much space as possible between his love and the wizard, and didn’t hesitate in having him placed further down the table.

Legolas, Tauriel, and Borion kept a close eye on things as the meal progressed. The Prince, sitting on his father’s left, tried to engage him in conversation, but had very little success. The aide and the Captain of the Guard kept their distance, but observed discreetly. The Princess seemed to be holding up reasonably well; in fact, only the ruler himself appeared to be in a foul mood.

“My Lord…if I may have a word?”

Thranduil turned as Lord Fayllen appeared at his side. He curbed his irritation at being interrupted, and rose to his feet to wander off to one side to converse with the ellon.

Leithianna spotted her chance to smooth things over with Gandalf, and scooted from her place at the table. “Mithrandir,” she said as she squished into an empty seat beside the wizard.

He turned his head and regarded her. “Princess Leithianna,” he greeted her, bowing his head a little. “I assume that your companion and protector is not aware that you are speaking with me?”

She smiled. “Do not worry about the King, please. I feel I owe you an apology for what happened earlier this day.”

“Nonsense,” he grumbled, helping himself to more fresh bread as a servant passed. “I had wrongly assumed that he knew the identity of your attacker. No worry – I was put in my place _very_ rapidly, I can assure you.”

“I had told him what I had endured, only not who it was who had done it,” she confessed. “I just could not bring myself to voice out loud who had terrified me so much.”

“I understand, my dear, believe me. I am only so sorry that justice did not intervene when you needed it most,” he said.

She knew within her heart that his words were true.

“Dare I say it – your King will avenge you, in the most vengeful way possible,” he went on, with a pointed look in Thranduil’s direction.

The King had his back to him and didn’t see the look, or know of the conversation that was taking place.

“I worry for his safety,” she admitted, toying with a napkin on the table. “I know just how vicious Mardon is.”

“Yet you have still to learn just how passionate Thranduil is when he truly cares for something, or in your case, some _one_ ,” Gandalf told her. “Having known him for a number of years, and knowing just how deeply he feels things, I am certain that he will spare none in his quest for justice for you. He will fight to the death for your honour, my Lady.”

“I do not want that,” she said, desperation in her voice. “I have only just recently found myself forming a bond with another being – I could not stand it if he were to be taken from me.”

“He will not be,” he said confidently. “My dear Princess…once you see Thranduil in battle, you may just come to realise just how formidable he is. His thoughts remain focused on the task at hand, and he does not waver, not even in the slightest. In all my years I can truly say that I have never seen another who can keep up his pace with relentless energy and skill. He _never_ misses a blow, and he _never_ comes second best when up against the enemy. That is why the low-life who imprisoned and tortured you is determined to attack the Mirkwood realm before he advances elsewhere in his reign of terror. He knows that while Thranduil still breathes, his detailed and carefully planned strategies are useless.”

“I know that he considers him to be his biggest threat, and that is why he is planning his attack with Mirkwood at the helm of it all,” she agreed. Her eyes drifted over to the blonde King, and a frizzon of alarm shot through her as she found his icy gaze directly on her. Her cheeks flushed red as she hurriedly looked away again. “But I cannot quell the fear that lurks within me.”

“Which is perfectly natural,” Gandalf told her. He took a hearty swallow of wine and set the glass back down. “Thranduil on his own is a…how can I describe it…a _beautiful terror_ on the battlefield. He is a swift and efficient killer, but lends an air of beauty and grace to what he does. Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel’s armies are heading this way as we speak, my Lady, and I am sure that the dwarves will not be too far behind, as well as other elvish clans. With all forces combined, good _will_ triumph over evil.”

She fell silent for a few moments. “I could not stand it if something was to happen to him,” she whispered. “I could not bear it if he died.”

“I will not die, my love,” a deep voice said behind her, and Thranduil sat on the edge of the table beside her. “This I promise.” He lifted her hand and pressed a soft kiss to it. “Believe in me, my Lady.”

She gazed up into his eyes. The love that coursed through her veins was something completely new to her, and she didn’t know how to process what she was feeling. “I believe in you,” she whispered, and he smiled.

“Good,” he said decidedly. “I assume that Mithrandir has not managed to upset you _again_?” The last word was directed sarcastically at the wizard himself, who harrumphed in mild disgust.

“Calm your royal robes,” he grunted. “I have no wish to upset anyone, as you well know. We were merely having a discussion, nothing more.”

The King rolled his eyes. “Fayllen informs me that the scouts have Elrond and Galadriel in their sights,” he said, still holding Leithianna’s hand. “I have dispatched two patrols to accompany them through the forest.”

“A wise decision,” Gandalf noted. “The woods have flourished these last few hundred years or so, yet I felt a marked difference in them as I was travelling through. I dare say that the evil that once plagued Middle Earth appears to be gathering force yet again.”

Thranduil _hmm_ ’d in agreement. “It would seem that we were made aware of what is to come just in time.” His gaze fell to Leithianna, and he smiled down at her.

She read the unspoken question in the ice blue, and rose to her feet. “I am a little tired,” she said, not taking her eyes off him. “Will you escort me to my room?”

“Of course,” he replied, and slid from the table. A tilt of his head was sent to the wizard, who remained seated. “Mithrandir.”

The old man waved a wrinkled hand in a farewell gesture, then turned to converse with the ellon seated on his other side.

“ _Your_ room?” Thranduil asked quietly as he guided her through the elves that congregated around the table and stood in groups chatting over glasses of wine.

“I did not think it proper to say anything else,” she replied. Her hand was still tucked within his, which curled around it protectively.

“It is of no-one’s concern where you choose to sleep, my Lady,” he replied. “Save mine. I would prefer that you settled in my chambers, if you feel comfortable enough to do so.”

She smiled, despite her mild state of anxiety. “It would seem that I have been doing so almost every night since I arrived here.”

He glanced down at her with a smile as they left the dining hall and proceeded along towards the royal wing. “Then why change a comfortable habit?” he teased. “I myself would rest easier knowing that you were contented as you sleep, rather than lying waiting for you to wander along in a state of unconsciousness. I fear that it would only prove to be an accident waiting to happen.”

“Perhaps,” she agreed. “And if I settled in with you, at least you would be able to sleep when you wish, rather than lying awake waiting for me.”

“I would lie awake waiting for you until the stars burned from the sky,” he whispered with a grin as they passed guards patrolling the hallways. “Never doubt that, little one.”

His endearment warmed her insides. “When are you going to retire for the night?”

“Now,” he answered. “I do not relish the idea of listening to the mundane nonsense and boring conversations that are occurring in my dining hall when I could just as easily be at your side.” He nodded to the two guards at the turn in the corridor leading to his chambers. They bowed, knowing his gesture meant that he was settling for the night and didn’t want any disturbance. “I would _much_ rather the pleasure of your company. Besides – I am pleased that you have decided to settle in my room without going through the rigmarole of your room first, followed by a meandering wander around the palace before finding my room.”

She chuckled, a little embarrassed. “I do apologise,” she laughed.

“I cannot even begin to imagine what for,” he muttered, and opened the impressive doors to his chambers. “After you, my Lady.”

She stepped inside, and immediately felt an anxious twinge in her stomach.

A gentle hand settled on her shoulder, and she looked up and back to meet his eyes.

“Nothing has changed, my love,” he said softly. “Not one single thing. Remember that.” With that, he lowered his hand and stepped away, retrieving the loose white cotton tunic that he chose to sleep in and disappearing into the wash area to freshen up and change.

Leithianna glanced around and caught sight of her night dress folded neatly on the small unit beside the bed, and smiled. He had obviously thought ahead.

In the wash room, he sighed quietly to himself as he washed and re-dressed himself. Ideally he preferred to sleep without the tunic, but he knew that the fragile elleth he had fallen in love with would retreat at speed should he discard the garment. She needed time, patience, and tender care if there was any chance at all of her returning to the woman she once was. Even so, there was no guarantee that she ever would.

“I am going to have some herbal tea before I get into bed,” he announced as he went back through to the bedroom.

She hadn’t moved.

“Would you like to share some with me?”

His softly-spoken question made her smile. “Please,” she replied.

He returned her smile and stepped aside, to which she collected her sleepwear and moved past him to wash and change. By the time she reappeared, the tea was ready and he handed her a cup once she was settled in the large bed.

Feeling her eyes on him, he turned and sat himself on the couch which faced towards the darkened window, and lifted a book that he was partway through reading.

*****

The following morning brought a flourish of activity.

Thranduil awoke and blinked a few times as he took a couple of deep breaths. Leithianna had turned in her slumber and was curled up against his back with one arm over his hip. Her slow, steady breathing told him that she was still sound asleep.

He reluctantly slid across the bed and tugged his silken robe around himself, ever thankful that the folds of lush fabric would hide his throbbing erection. If she awoke and became aware of that, she’d most likely flee the palace. The heavy footsteps pounding past the doorway of the chambers had dragged him from the peaceful world of sleep, and he knew that at least one of his distinguished visitors had arrived along with their reinforcements.

Leaving Leithianna to sleep on, he swiftly washed and changed, having banned the maids from entering his chambers first thing in the mornings now that he was no longer alone. She deserved privacy, and he didn’t wish to have the staff gossiping any more than they usually did.

He quickly wrote a short note telling her where he would be, left it folded on the pillow beside her, and then left his quarters. Legolas was a little further along the hallway.

“Father,” he greeted him as he approached. “Lady Galadriel has arrived. She is undoubtedly exhausted from travelling, yet she appears keen to speak with you.”

“I thought that she might be,” he replied. “Is she well?”

The two of them strode along towards the massive cavern where his throne was situated, and the guards fell into place behind them.

“Yes. She voiced her wish to converse with you even before she had alighted her carriage,” the Prince told him. “And I suspect that Lord Elrond will be here before nightfall.”

“Good. The sooner, the better,” Thranduil said. He stopped and turned to his son. “Have Tauriel take position outside my chambers, and instruct her to assist the Princess upon awakening. I do not wish for her to be left alone – she may still be extremely cautious of meeting those whom she is not familiar with.”

“She is…” Legolas stopped, his words halting abruptly at the look in his parent’s eyes. “I will see to it,” he said with a short bow, and went back the way they had come.

Thranduil watched him retreat, but kept his thoughts to himself. He shook his head as he finally turned to continue to the throne. What anyone thought was none of his concern, but he wasn’t willing to listen to those thoughts being voiced. His choices were his own, and would remain so.

“Lady Galadriel,” he said, approaching the dais. “Are you well?”

“King Thranduil.” She greeted him with a friendly smile and extended both hands towards him.

He took her hands and held them for a few moments. “I am glad to see you here safely, my Lady.”

“Forgive the rush to be here,” she told him. “I hastened as I have news which you must hear.”

“I assume it is pertaining to upcoming conflicts?”

His direct question surprised her. “You are already aware?”

He nodded, releasing her hands. “Yes. You know of the Lady who was half dead in the snow?”

She nodded. “Yes. I saw her in the enchanted waters. She is connected to what is to come?”

“Regrettably so,” he sighed.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion and a sneaky smile slowly appeared. “There is much that you hold close to your heart, my Lord,” she murmered.

He tilted his head in acknowledgement. “It is my assumption that you may wish to freshen up before we discuss such matters? There are rooms available for you and your maids – Borion will escort you to them when you are ready.”

Her smile grew. “And then I shall meet your special Lady?” she teased, and laughed at the pink hue that dusted his cheeks. “Yes, I shall change and then I expect us to have refreshments of some sort while you tell me everything. Am I correct in thinking that Mithrandir is here with us?”

“Yes, and he has already managed to upset Lady Leithianna,” Thranduil said in a dry tone. His sharp gaze met hers. “She is extremely cautious and fragile, Galadriel. But I do not need to tell you of such.”

“No, you do not,” she agreed, as the pair turned and slowly walked away from the throne. “I know that she carries darkness within herself; not darkness of her soul, but rather _in_ her soul. She has had a troubled past.”

“Very much so. I do not know if she may ever recover,” he said. Both hands clasped behind his back as they walked. “However, I will give her everything that she may require in order for her to redeem some sort of self-worth. You will understand more once you are acquainted with her. I do not know how freely she will speak with you…there are things which she may not wish to vocalise.”

Galadriel nodded, deep in thought. “Yes…I sense discontent of some sort,” she said. “It matters not. I look forward to our meeting in but a short time. I will see you then, and hopefully your Lady also.”

Borion appeared from nowhere as if on cue, and bowed to her. “My Lady,” he greeted her respectfully.

She smiled at the King and followed his aide out of sight.

Thranduil inhaled a deep breath, unsure of what the upcoming meeting would entail.


	17. Chapter 17

** CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  **

Thranduil grunted to himself in agitation and busied himself inspecting the beautiful deep red blooms just beside his right elbow.

Galadriel stood patiently listening as Gandalf humphed and grumbled about everything north of Mordor that he deemed to be wrong in the intricate tapestry that made up life in Middle Earth. A gentle smile graced her mouth as she allowed him to bicker, not once interrupting.

Something made Thranduil turn, and his heart skipped a beat as Leithianna came into view. She stood hesitantly at the entrance to the gardens with her hands interlocked before her, uncertainty and a little apprehension in the depths of her dark blue eyes. Clothed in a dress made of pale blue silk, the swirling folds of fabric entranced him as he stared at her.

Never was there a more fitting title for an elleth than hers – _Princess._

Sensing another presence, Galadriel held a hand up to stop Gandalf’s ongoing torrent, and silence fell. Her astute gaze flickered between newcomer and the King, her inner guidance picking up on the love flowing between the two.

Thranduil stepped away from the rose bush towards Leithianna and came to a stop in front of her. He lifted her hands in both of his, pressing a kiss to the back of both of them. “My Lady,” he said softly. “You look beautiful.”

She smiled. “Thankyou,” she replied, her voice quiet.

He stood still, seemingly at a loss as he gazed down at her.

“Princess Leithianna,” a gentle voice said, breaking the connection and pulling him from his trance-like state.

She turned her head, immediately recognising Galadriel. Many had described her over the centuries and spoke of her ethereal beauty, and she knew instantly that this was who stood nearby.

“Lady Galadriel,” she said, and Thranduil wordlessly released her hands.

The high elf took her hands within her own and gazed silently at her for a few moments. Her eyes widened just a fraction, but enough for her to notice.

“Your arrival here in the Mirkwood realm is more than a blessing,” she said. “I trust King Thranduil is taking care of you?”

“Yes,” she replied, glancing at him with a smile. “He is. I could not have asked for better care than that which he has provided.”

Astute eyes held hers. “We have spoken of how you came to be here,” she said. “And of the warning that you brought. Middle Earth shall owe you an unpayable debt if we are victorious.”

Leithianna shook her head. “I ask for nothing. All I wish for is peace and harmony to flourish; for all to live together, and for life to progress as nature intends. I would see no more evil and darkness fester in these lands.”

Galadriel smiled. “There is hope,” she replied. “Will you walk with me, Princess?”

She darted a glance at Thranduil, who nodded just a tiny fraction, giving her his blessing and reassuring her that everything would be alright.

“Yes.”

The Eldar linked her arm through hers and guided her away from the two males.

Gandalf eyed the blonde who had moved closer and towered silently beside him. “She will not cause her distress,” he told him. “It is not her way. If anything, she will aide with the healing process that your Lady is attempting to take on board by herself. She will be able to get inside her mind where you cannot.”

Thranduil didn’t reply, his quiet gaze on the two elleths as they walked across the grass away from them.

*****

“Mardon will be stopped,” Galadriel said with determination and conviction. “We are pooling together every known resource in the lands, and he cannot withstand our combined force.”

“He has the blackest heart that ever existed,” Leithianna said. Her gaze lifted to the sun as it peeped through the leaves of the trees that sheltered them from the heat. “Or perhaps he does not have a heart at all. Perhaps he is hollow inside.”

“He has been twisted and corrupted somehow,” the high elf replied. “I do not know how or why, but somewhere along the path of life he has succumbed to the residual evil that has lurked in the depths of the world. And he has drawn upon it, collected it, and used it to his advantage.”

The two stopped, and Leithianna turned to her older, wiser companion.

“If he falls, I truly believe all else will fall behind him,” she said. “He is the driving force behind the entire movement. Those who follow him have not the leadership skills that he possesses, not the determination. They are blindly following him.”

“That does not excuse their lack of rational decision-making,” Galadriel said. “However – I happen to agree with you.”

They resumed walking, still arm in arm.

“I met him once, many centuries past,” she went on after a short while. “He did not strike me at the time as being strong-willed, or hungry for power or domination. His mind has become sick, his thoughts festering and rotting. Tell me, Princess…what do you wish for at the end of this?”

The dark-haired elleth didn’t hesitate. “Peace,” she answered.

“That is all?”

“What else is there?”

Galadriel smiled. “Most, if not all, in your position would wish for revenge. Blood.”

Leithianna risked a glance in her direction.

“I know what he did to you,” she said softly. “I saw everything as I took your hands earlier. Every single detail of the horror and terror that he inflicted upon you.”

The younger elleth didn’t answer, but kept her gaze on the grass at their feet as they strolled along.

“Your King will not allow him to live,” Galadriel said quietly.

Dark blue eyes met lighter blue ones.

“I cannot watch Thranduil die,” she whispered.

“He will not,” she reassured her. “There is not an evil force in existence which would be capable of taking his life. He fights with strength, with honour, conviction, passion. Trust in me, child – he will return to you. He needs you as much as you need him. He simply does not show it yet.”

Her eyebrows came down in confusion.

“Thranduil is not known for showing his thoughts,” she explained. “As King, he cannot. Not as freely as others do. His people expect his presentation to be uniform – constant. If he shows a crack in his façade, they will see it as weakness. But he _needs_ you. He loves you deeply.”

“Why?” Leithianna whispered.

The blonde shrugged. “He has perhaps seen an inner light within you. A heart that beats in rhythm with his own. A soul that has touched his. Who can tell why someone falls in love with another person? It happens. It is a mystery that we cannot explain.”

“I do not have anything to offer.”

“You speak ill of yourself. You have a heart, a soul – Thranduil has seen this and wishes to connect with both that heart and soul. He would not have committed himself to you otherwise,” Galadriel said. “Remember he has been alone for hundreds and hundreds of years. I doubt that he ever thought he would fall in love again. He is possibly as unprepared as you.”

“What if I cannot live up to his expectations?” Leithianna asked.

“I would say that it is not _his_ expectations that you need concern yourself with,” she answered. “You must learn to live up to your own. Not his, and none other’s.”

The younger elleth lifted her eyes from the lush green grass and her heart thumped as her gaze met Thranduil’s. He stood in amongst the trees, arms folded, leaning against a solid oak. A slight smile hovered around his mouth, as though he knew he was being talked about.

“You will meet Lord Elrond before this day is through,” Galadriel told her, spotting him watching them as they approached. “He is wise and you will learn a lot from him.”

With that, she slid her arm free, tipped her head to the King, and stepped away.

He unfolded his arms and stood back to his full height. “Did you enjoy your walk?” he asked.

Leithianna stopped before him. “Yes, I did. Lady Galadriel had a lot of interesting things to say.” She blushed a little as he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand before folding it within his own.

“Are you hungry? You did not eat much at breakfast – and before you ask, I hear everything,” he added with a laugh at her surprised look.

“Actually yes…I _am_ quite famished,” she replied with a laugh of her own. “Where did Mithrandir disappear to?”

He grunted as he led her back towards the palace. “Hopefully as far away as possibly, the ill-tempered old goat,” he muttered. “He is conferring with the healers over some magic potion or something of such ilk.”

Risking a glance up at him as they walked, she couldn’t resist a smile. “I suppose you have history with him?”

“Yes – I have known him for many years,” he told her. “He _is_ very wise, very knowledgeable, very astute too when it suits him. However his approach can leave a lot to be desired. He is not the most tactful person, I believe.”

“Perhaps he makes no headway using tact,” she murmered. “Some people prefer straight talking as opposed to beating around the bush, as it were.”

He snorted softly. “There is straight talking, my love, and being bull-headed. Mithrandir is completely bull-headed. With the horns, I might add.” He held the door open for her and ushered her to enter in front of him. “Nevertheless, he is a powerful ally to have in times of conflict.”

“And we need all the allies we are able to find,” she finished for him. “You cannot deny that.”

Lit torches flickered gently as they passed.

“Lord Elrond will be with us this evening; I am estimating around the time of our evening meal,” he continued. “He and his armies will be invaluable to us and our cause.”

“My Lord – lunch has been set out for you both in your study,” a servant informed them as he approached with a short bow. “Lady Galadriel sends her apologies; she wishes to relax in her rooms for some time.”

“Fine,” he replied, and turned to his companion. “Shall we, my Lady?”

*****

Elrond had arrived as Thranduil had predicted, right in time for the evening meal, surrounded by hordes of guards and soldiers. Leithianna picked up on the jovial atmosphere, which surprised her given the nature of his arrival.

“The beautiful Princess Leithianna,” the dark haired ellon greeted her, extending one hand towards her. “It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance, my dear.” A polite kiss graced the back of her knuckles.

“This charmer and lifelong friend is Lord Elrond,” Thranduil told her. “Pay no attention to anything which he may tell you regarding myself. I can assure you beforehand that it shall all be lies.”

The newcomer laughed heartily. “You mistrust me?” he chortled. “That hurts, my Lord.”

The King snorted under his breath. “Says the elf who has a hide thicker than that of my elk,” he retorted. A grin crossed his face and the two males embraced briefly before stepping back from one another. “How was the journey?”

“Thankfully peaceful,” Elrond answered. “I thank you for the escort.”

Thranduil lifted one shoulder in a shrug. “Both yourself and Lady Galadriel have arrived even before the letters I sent have been delivered to your kingdoms,” he said. “I assume that you know something is amiss?”

“Regretfully so. The whispers and rumours have reached Rivendell, and I could not ignore them,” he said. “If what I hear is correct, then all around us will fall if we do not take a stand and attack at the source.”

“I suggest we eat first and then discuss war tactics afterwards,” Galadriel suggested, appearing as if by magic at Elrond’s side. A pointed look met his, and she turned to smile at Thranduil and Leithianna. “One can always think better on a full stomach.”

“I agree,” the blonde said. He slid his arm through his love’s and smiled down at her.

The meal that followed provided Leithianna with much entertainment. As serious and stoic as Elrond appeared, his sense of humour shone through whenever he interacted with Legolas and Tauriel. Even Thranduil struggled to hold back his laughter as the wine flowed, tales of past adventures were told, and jokes flowed easily around the gathered crowd. Legolas challenged their visitor’s head guard to a duel, which prompted many wagers and shouts of encouragement before Thranduil put a stop to it.

“I will not have anyone injured unnecessarily through some ridiculous high-spirited ego inflation fuelled by too much wine,” he stated. “We need all the fighters we have, without losing any in a nonsense quest to prove the better warrior. Honestly – you act like elflings.”

A ripple of laughter circulated, and the Prince grinned cockily at the guard.

“My father saves your pride, Sir,” he joked.

“Ha! One day, my Prince – one day,” he shot back.

Elrond laughed and his gaze caught Leithianna’s across the table.

In an instant, she felt her blood turn cold, and hurriedly looked away.

“Are you well, little one?” Thranduil asked, turning to her as he sensed a change in her. “What is wrong?” One finger tipped her chin up so that she would look at him. A concerned frown creased down over his eyes.

“N-nothing,” she stammered, and forced a small smile. “Everything is fine, honestly.”

He studied her for a moment or two, before instinctively lifting his gaze to meet Elrond’s. His eyes narrowed in silent warning before he looked back at her. “Do you wish to be somewhere else?” he asked softly.

“I think some fresh air might do me good,” she replied. Relief flooded through her at the opportunity of a change of surroundings. She pushed her chair back and stood up. “I think I will take a short walk in the gardens, if you do not mind.”

“Not at all,” he answered, and rose to his feet. “Come with me.”

She took the arm he offered, and they left the dining hall.

“What happened in there?” he questioned once they were alone.

“I do not know,” she replied. “One minute I was fine, and the next I looked over and Elrond was watching me. I felt something change, but I do not know what happened.”

“Lord Elrond does not have a bad bone in his body,” he murmered thoughtfully. “I wonder what it was that unnerved you in such a way.” He pushed open the glass door and they stepped out into the darkness.

A light rain had fallen throughout the later part of the afternoon into the evening, and the flickering light from the burning torches made the tiny precipitation drops sparkle and shimmer. An ethereal, magic look had settled over the garden.

“How long have you known Lord Elrond?” she asked curiously.

“Many, many years,” he replied with a gentle sigh that floated away on the still night air. “Before my father fell in battle. We have had various reasons to keep in touch over the centuries that followed, and although at times our friendship seems strained, it remains solid. Elrond knows that he can always rely on me, and I him.”

“That is a good thing then,” she murmered. “I cannot explain what I felt when he looked over at me. But it disturbs me.”

“He would never harm you, little one. I give you my word on this. He would no more bring harm to you than I would.”

She nodded, tightening her hold on his arm as they slowly walked over the damp grass. “Perhaps I am merely being over-sensitive.”

“I would not agree. However, that being said, he _does_ have a rather foreboding look to him sometimes; it is highly possible he was simply deep in thought and was not conscious of the look he held,” he suggested.

“I hope so,” she replied with a smile. “I trust your instinct and your guidance.”

They stopped walking and he turned to her. His ice blue eyes hypnotised her as he gazed down at her in the dim light.

“I would walk through the cesspit of Gundabad to protect you,” he whispered. One hand lifted and he tenderly tucked her hair behind her ear, his eyes never leaving hers. “I would slay any being that tried to bring harm to you, or to take you away from me. I would ride through dragonfire to keep you safe, my love.”

Her throat tightened as she looked up at him. Tall enough to tower over her, she knew that he spoke the truth and he would do what he’d said for her. Strong and powerful in both physical and spiritual form, she knew he was capable of being tender and intimidating in equal measures.

She swallowed and stepped slightly closer. “I know you would,” she whispered back. “And you have no idea how much that means to me.”

His nostrils flared, and she could feel his heartbeat hammering through the hand she’d placed on his chest.

Neither of them moved.

“May I kiss you?” His softly-spoken question sent a surge of heat through her body.

“Yes.”

Her eyes fluttered closed as he slowly leaned down to her, and his mouth brushed hers with the whisper-soft caress of a butterfly’s wings. He didn’t push for more, and he didn’t deepen the touch. His lips rested on hers for a few moments, with the promise of taking only as much as she was willing to give.

Several seconds passed before he moved, and he slowly broke the contact and moved back.

“We should be getting back, else there will be no food left,” he said. His voice caught in his throat slightly, and he swallowed his nerves away.

“Thankyou,” she said quietly.

“For what?” He glanced down at her as they turned and began to walk back towards the door.

“For accepting me as I am, and not pushing for what I cannot give,” she answered.

“I never would,” he told her, and tightened his hand around hers reassuringly. “Being able to love you the way I do is far more than I deserve. I would never ask for more than that.”

His words remained with her as they stepped back inside the palace and made their way back to the dining hall.


	18. Chapter 18

** CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  **

Shouts and yells echoed off the high roof of the cavern, bouncing back and hurting Leithianna’s ears. She winced and covered them with her hands in an attempt at blocking out some of the noise. Dwarves shouted and thumped their fists on the table, elves argued and strove to make their point, and humans yelled their side into the growing argument. The area was filled with bodies, each one in motion as the debate grew more and more heated.

“ _ENOUGH!”_

Thranduil’s voice roared over the racket, and everyone instantly fell silent.

The stillness was eerie, and she slowly lowered her hands. Her eyes met his over the heads of others, and he tipped his chin up slightly in silent question. She nodded once in response, and he sent the faintest smile in her direction, satisfied that she was alright.

“Do you think that I asked you all to assemble within my halls solely for the reason of bringing the walls crashing down with your incessant fighting and bickering?!” he demanded crossly as he turned to the crowd. “ _Do_ you? Because if that is what you think, may I suggest that you remove yourselves immediately?! I will _not_ stand for war breaking out within my home, nor will I tolerate the blatant disrespect you are showing to myself and others who reside here!”

Nobody moved an inch.

“We are _supposed_ to be forming an approach to the oncoming battle which lies only days away, if my sources are to be trusted,” he hissed angrily. “Instead, you appear to be using this opportunity to vent frustration and take the higher ground! _Not_ in my home, _not_ in my kingdom, and _certainly not_ in front of my companion and partner!”

Leithianna didn’t think the silence could be more deafening if the heavens opened, but it was.

Cautious eyes glanced in her direction, guiltily looking away again. Several hushed apologies filtered to her ears, and heads bowed in shame.

Thranduil glared at those around him as he strode through the masses. “You do the Princess an injustice,” he spat. “She risked everything and almost lost her life to come here and warn us, yet you act as though her presence is meaningless! I will not stand for such rudeness! I will not tolerate the lack of manners that you insist on displaying, nor the disregard for her wellbeing and peace of mind.” He stopped and took a deep breath as he reached her, and held his hand out. “Come, my love,” he said softly.

She gratefully took his offered hand and allowed him to lead her back towards the raised dais he’d stood on previous to his outburst. His large hand holding hers in a firm but gentle grip sent a flood of warmth through her, and her heart thumped erratically as she realised just how much he’d come to mean to her.

“I strongly suggest that we be more constructive,” he growled, climbing the few steps and turning to those before him. “There is a place for destruction, and it is not here.”

“I apologise, on behalf of everyone here, King Thranduil,” Elrond said after a short silence. “We know better than to conduct ourselves in such an unruly matter. And rest assured, every single one of us present here today is beyond grateful for the risk the Princess took to deliver her warning.” He finished with a low bow in her direction.

“Your gratitude is not necessary, my Lord,” she replied. Warm fingers tightened briefly around hers, reassuring her. “I did what anyone would have done in my situation. I only wish to see peace and tranquillity restored to these lands – nothing more, nothing less.”

“That may be true, my Lady. However, the information which you have supplied may well save Middle Earth and all who live here,” Galadriel spoke up. “If that is indeed the case, and I hope that it is – everyone here and for decades to come will owe you their lives.”

“Princess Leithianna does not wish for such accolades,” Thranduil’s deep voice sounded beside her. “Her wish is to defeat the darkness which is slowly but surely heading in this direction.” He paused. “I strongly suggest that we settle down and reach some sort of decisive plan of attack and defence.”

Murmerings of agreement circulated.

Borion stepped forwards with a handful of documents. “May I present maps which have been updated to reflect new lookout and patrol points,” he began.

*****

Thranduil stared into the flames which flickered and danced among the logs in the fireplace. His thoughts were miles away, his clever mind going over strategies and plans that had been discussed and agreed on throughout the long day.

Darkness had fallen over the lands, bringing a sense of peace with it, however temporary that peace would be.

“Thranduil?”

He turned his head at the soft voice, and smiled at Leithianna.

“Is everything alright?”

“Of course, my love,” he replied. Holding a hand towards her, his fingers wrapped around hers as she slowly stepped closer. “Is there any reason why it should not be?”

“No, not at all. You simply seemed so…distant,” she said.

He shook his head, dragging his gaze away from her flowing white night dress and back to the flames. “I was merely thinking over what we discussed earlier this day. It is nothing to be concerned over; I will do it many times before we launch our attack on the oncoming armies.”

“I am relieved that you have the support of everyone you contacted,” she said.

“Did you think that I would not?”

“No, I just worried for a time that perhaps they would be reluctant to be drawn into a war where they had no definitive proof of what I had told you,” she said. “You went to the mountains, you saw for yourself what I had spoken of. But they did not.”

“They trust that I would not tell them untruths, nor lead them into battle were it not absolutely necessary,” he replied. “Will you sit with me?”

She smiled and lowered herself to sit beside him, settled on his left. “When do you anticipate anything happening?” she queried.

“My scouts are keeping a constant eye on the borders and beyond,” he told her. “The moment anything happens which unsettles them, they will send word to me. I must make sure first and foremost that every soldier, every guard, every warrior is prepared for what is to come.” He paused, gazing back at the fireplace. “A lot will never return to their homes, I know this. So do they.”

She looked away as a deep sadness settled in her stomach. “I understand that there will be losses, but I do not think I will ever come to terms with it. There are no winners in war. Only loss and death. That is not winning.”

“I agree. However, if we can protect the future of our world, then that counts as a win in some aspect,” he said.

“But at the expense of the lives of others.”

“Yes.”

She stayed quiet.

“Little one, you cannot have a war without some losses,” he said gently, turning his body so that he faced her on the couch. “It is inevitable. Unavoidable. It is the only thing which you can guarantee in a battle situation. Nothing either you or I could do would prevent it. But we must try to look…past that? I do not know if that is the correct term…” He trailed off.

“The bigger picture, as it were,” she supplied.

“Sadly, yes,” he said.

She took a deep breath and placed her hand on his chest. “I am afraid, Thranduil.”

His head cocked to one side slightly. “Of what?”

“That you will not come back,” she whispered, her gaze lifting from her hand to his eyes. “I am afraid that you will fall.”

Anguish filled his eyes at her choked statement which finally revealed her deepest thoughts to him. “I _will_ return, my darling. I promise,” he vowed. “Nothing could keep me from you, _nothing_.” He could see the sparkle of unshed tears as they balanced on her long eyelashes, even in the semi-darkness which was only alleviated by the candlelight and the fire.

“If I asked you to do something for me, would you do it?”

Her direct question made his eyes widen in surprise. “Of course I would,” he told her. “What do you wish for?”

A couple of seconds passed in silence.

“For you to kiss me,” she whispered.

For a moment or two, he forgot how to breathe.

Slowly leaning towards her, he touched his lips to hers in a sweet kiss, and pulled back again.

“No,” she whispered. “More.”

The pounding of his heart seemed to rock throughout his entire body, but he ignored it and repeated the kiss. A furnace blasted to life within him; flames which devoured his soul and his ability to think as her mouth moved hesitantly against his. Her scent invaded his senses, and her almost inaudible sigh had him trembling.

The kiss ended, and they pulled back from each other, tentatively regarding one another.

“I do not know why, or how,” she whispered. “But I want more. I _need_ more.”

“You wish another kiss?” His soft voice made her blood burn.

She didn’t answer, but leaned closer to him and pressed her mouth to his with a whimper that came up from the bottom of her soul. He hesitated, before lifting his hands and holding her waist. The taste of her inflamed every cell within his being, ignited fires that he thought had burned out many centuries before, and blasted light onto darkness that he’d assumed would never see the touch of light again. His mind reeled as he returned her hesitant but inquisitive kiss, being ever mindful not to push her too far or too fast.

The hand that rested on his chest slid upwards to caress his neck, and she whimpered again against his soft mouth. His hot skin under her fingertips inflamed her further. It instigated a hunger that demanded she touch more of him.

Allowing her hand to trail around his throat and onto his upper chest, she gasped and pulled back a little as he gripped her wrist.

“I do not think that you are ready for more,” he whispered.

A few seconds passed before she spoke. “You do not wish to go further?”

He closed his eyes briefly. “I do. Believe me, little one – I most definitely _do._ However…I feel that is it very early days yet for you to even begin thinking such thoughts.” He stopped, searching her eyes in the firelight. “You have been through unspeakable pain. You must allow yourself to heal. Your soul is broken and bleeding, as are your emotions, my love.”

She swallowed, lowering her gaze to his throat. “Perhaps I am done with healing,” she whispered back. “Perhaps what I need to soothe my _broken and bleeding_ soul is the love of a King.”

Gentle fingers tipped her chin back up. “I could not live with myself if I pushed you too far.” His softly spoken words hung heavy between them as they gazed at each other. “You do not know the passion which floods through me, particularly as I look at you now.”

Her fingers flexed and he slowly released her wrist. Her hand settled back onto his upper chest. “Please show me,” she whispered. “Show me the other side of the act, Thranduil. I know the violent, degrading side…show me the tender, loving side of it.”

Desire and passion flashed across his eyes as his nostrils flared once more, the battle within himself raging out of control. “I will show you purity and love,” he whispered raggedly. “But you only take what you need, and do not expect too much. If I feel that you are in over your head, I _will_ stop.” Ice blue eyes searched hers again. “Do not be afraid to pull back – _never_ be afraid, not of me. I will never hurt you or put you in a position where you could not cope.”

“And I think that is part of the reason why I love you.” Her hand moved slowly downwards, parting the fabric of his clothing.

His chest expanded as he inhaled a deep breath, still wondering if he was making the right decision by agreeing to her request. “Sex is not ultimately necessary for love,” he reminded her quietly. “It can express love and commitment, it bonds two souls together. But it is not a requirement, my darling.”

Her eyes lifted to his. “No. But it is something I wish to explore. With you.”

The muscle in his cheek tightened as he clenched his teeth together. Did she know what she was asking of him? Did she realise that his inner self wanted nothing more than to throw her onto the bed and fuck her until the sun exploded and the moon shattered into thousands of pieces? Did she know that he dreamed of her often, naked and willing, pleasuring him like no other had done? Did she know that every quiet moment he had, he was envisioning what she would look like, sprawled before him, screaming in pleasure as he devoured her?

No. She didn’t. And it worried him.

Her soft mouth hesitantly pressing against his broke his train of thought, and he very slowly responded. Placing his hands on her waist again, he kissed her with slow, unhurried movements. Her quiet whimpers turned his blood to liquid fire, but he purposely ignored his inner urges.

She surprised him by tilting her head a little and deepening the kiss. He jumped as the tip of her tongue swept across his lower lip, and groaned at the sensation. Feeling emboldened, she did it again, and smiled as he gasped against her touch. Her hands went up over both shoulders and her fingers intertwined at the back of his neck to hold him closer. His long hair felt soft as it brushed against the backs of her hands, his flesh warm.

A deep sigh left her as the kiss intensified, and his hands moved to caress her back. The thin night dress did very little to scale down his lust; if anything, it only made it burn hotter. Her curves were easy to touch through the thin, flowing fabric, and the heat of her body bled through into his hands.

He decided to follow her teasing and darted his tongue into her mouth, retreating quickly. Her moan of pleasure drove him to repeat the motion, and she reciprocated it without thought or hesitation. Her lips ground against his as she delved even deeper into him. The sound of heavy breathing filled the still air around them.

She shifted slightly, wriggling closer and closing any gap between them.

He couldn’t stop the gasp of surprise as she suddenly lifted her weight and settled over his thighs, so she was sitting astride him.

“Oh my…you do not know what you are doing to me, little one,” he panted, tilting his head back as her mouth moved to kiss his neck. His chest heaved against hers as he fought for air and he bunched handfuls of her night dress into fists at her back.

“I wish to please you,” she murmered against his hot flesh. Her hips moved against his in subtle movements. “I wish to discover everything about you. I wish to ease this ache which has been growing and growing, and I do not know what to do about it.”

His fingers entangled in her hair and he pulled her back to kiss her once more. “I can teach you everything that you wish to know, and a lot more,” he whispered harshly against her mouth. “But I must be certain that you are completely sure.”

“I _am_ sure,” she whispered back. “I promise – I am sure.”

His reasoning was lost as her mouth crushed against his in a kiss that infused everything from love, lust, desire and everything in between, into his heart and soul. Thoughts and feelings became distorted and blurred, mixing and blending into one another as he fought for self-control.

He lost.

Leithianna moved her body against his in tiny movements. Unsure of what she was doing, or supposed to be doing, she followed her instinct and her body’s natural pull towards him. The feeling of his soft, warm mouth against her own tipped her inner balance off kilter and she clutched at him as though to prevent herself from falling.

“Please tell me what you want,” she murmered, kissing his neck again. She pulled back and gazed into his dazed eyes. “I do not know…I am not sure what pleases-“

“Stop,” he whispered harshly. “Stop. Stop _now._ ”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my amazing husband, who helped me to write it 💖 x

** CHAPTER NINETEEN  **

Leithianna moved back and looked at Thranduil, fear and angst in her eyes.

“You shall not pleasure me, my darling. I shall pleasure you.”

Confusion clouded the dark blue. “I do not understand.”

He drew a deep breath in as he tucked her hair over her shoulder. “You have not known the beauty of making love,” he said softly. His velvet words floated through into her soul as he spoke. “I intend on showing you.” With that, he dipped his head and placed a warm kiss on her neck.

She gasped, then sighed, her eyes drifting closed and her head falling back slightly. “That feels…it feels…so good,” she murmered.

He hummed in agreement, his lips trailing kisses along her sensitised skin.

The room was moving around her, she was sure of it. Her hands clutched at his broad shoulders, the luxury fabric bunched into fists as she held on. Breathing deeply through her nose, she tipped her head back even more to encourage him to go further.

“I promise you that you will feel _so_ much pleasure, little one,” he whispered.

The feel of his mouth on her made every muscle in her body contract in anticipation of what was to come.

“I trust you,” she whispered back. “I trust you with everything that I am.”

“Good,” he replied. “I am glad to hear this.” Gentle hands swept up her back and over her shoulders, then down her arms and back again. “There is much for you to experience, lots of new things for you to feel. Tonight is only the beginning.”

She smiled to herself.

“But first…” He pulled away and gazed at her. “…we will start with a relaxing, soothing bath.”

“We will?” Her eyebrows arched up in surprise, making him laugh.

“Yes. I will prepare it; you set up some tea for us both.”

She hesitated for a second or two, then lifted her weight from his thighs. His smile followed her as she turned and went through to the small room set towards the back of his chambers for such use. He stood and crossed into the bathing area; a relaxing room with a bathing pool set deep in the natural stone.

Leithianna had completed her task first and carried two cups of hot tea back to the main living area. Various delicious aromas caught her senses, and she smiled.

“My Lady,” he said with a smile of his own, appearing behind her. One warm hand touched her lower back. “Your bath awaits you.”

Amused eyes met his and she followed him. A soft chuckle of surprise escaped her as she stepped into the room.

Candles flickered in an array of soft light – dozens of them placed strategically around the differently-levelled edges of the pool hewn into the rock. Pink rose petals floated on the hot water. The fragrance of expensive bath oil soaked into her as she inhaled.

“Romantic,” she observed.

“Very,” he agreed. “Allow me.”

She stood in silence as he slowly and carefully lowered the straps of her sleeping gown. The fabric pooled at her feet and her cheeks burned red as her naked back faced him. Gentle hands swept her long hair up and tied it into a messy bun on top of her head.

“When you are ready, my love,” he said quietly, and placed one hand on her back, the other taking hers.

Moving towards the pool, he helped her step over the edge and into the hot water. He maintained his hold until she had sunk down onto the ledge beneath the surface before stepping away. A few moments later, her cup of tea appeared and was set down within reach.

“Relax,” his deep voice told her. “I will await you through there.”

She turned and looked over her shoulder to see him walking away and pulling the door over a little. Confused, she turned back to gaze at the petals floating around her. For some reason, she’d assumed he’d bathe with her, yet he’d left her alone.

Had she done something wrong? Did he not wish to share the intimate space with her?

“I can feel your doubts, little one,” he called through the gap in the door. “This time is for you to relax and become one with yourself. We will bathe together another time.”

Her soft laughter drifted through to his ears, and he smiled.

A short while later, she rinsed the fragrant soap bubbles from her skin and began to stand. A strong but gentle hand settled on her arm to guide her, and she turned to look up at him. Ice blue eyes held hers, but he said nothing as he held a large towel. Taking a step back, he held her hand and helped her to step out onto the floor, where he wrapped the fluffy fabric around her. Not once did his steady gaze waiver; he never lowered his eyes once.

“I anticipate that you will enjoy what I have in mind,” he told her. “However, I wish for you to keep one thing in your mind.”

“What would that be?” she asked.

He inhaled deeply. “That you tell me to stop at any given time,” he said softly. “And I mean what I say – _any_ time. Will you promise me that? Will you do that for me?”

She swallowed. “Yes,” she whispered.

He nodded, satisfied. “In which case, allow me.”

His smile eased her nerves and she walked alongside him back towards the main room they’d occupied previously. More candles had been lit and placed around the room. A clean, fresh towel had been draped over the bed. A small glass vial sat on the bedside unit.

Questioning eyes met his.

“If you will.” His voice flowed over her like silk as he waved one hand towards the bed, and she took a deep breath as she stepped over towards it. She lowered herself to sit on the soft surface which dipped slightly under her weight.

“Now what?” she asked, a shy smile flitting over her face.

“Roll over and lie on your front,” he replied.

Butterflies danced around within her as she complied and made herself comfortable. Her head rested on her arms, which she’d placed on the pillow beneath her.

“I will start with your shoulders and arms,” he said from behind her.

A murmer of pleasure left her as his warm hands touched her skin. He swept them down her shoulders to the top of the towel and back up again, massaging scented oil from the glass vial. Her eyes closed as he worked.

Each muscle slowly relaxed under his gently probing fingers. Each nerve ending awoke and responded to him. Each cell within her blasted to life as his soft mouth pressed gentle kisses down the back of her neck and over her shoulders as he massaged each area. He turned his attention to her right arm once he’d completed her shoulders, and worked his way down past her elbow to her wrist and finally her hand. His oiled fingers slid between hers as he paid attention to every inch of her limb.

Leithianna felt as though she was afloat as he moved to her left arm and continued as before. Peace and tranquillity flowed through her like the tide washing up onto a beach.

“I am going to lower the towel, my love,” he said softly.

She hummed in agreement and lifted slightly to allow the fabric to slide free. It settled over her hips, exposing her back to him. Unable to stop the deep moan that escaped from her throat at his touch, she laughed softly at his responding chuckle.

“Does this feel good?”

“Yes, yes it does,” she answered.

Firm movements guided his hands over her shoulder blades and down her spine, working out each knot and every trace of tension he detected. His mouth followed. The oil smelled beautiful, and she asked what it was.

“Berries,” he told her. “And some citrus blended through them. They are known for their relaxing qualities.”

“It definitely works,” she said dreamily. “I cannot remember ever feeling anything like this.”

A smile curved his full mouth as he poured more oil onto the dip in her back. “That is a positive thing,” he said, recapping and replacing the container. “The feeling of deep inner peace is sacred, and those who have not experienced it do not understand why we meditate the way we do, or the reasons why.”

“They are missing out on a truly wonderful thing.” Her words were slightly muffled as her face was turned towards the soft pillow.

The feeling of his hands moving over her back in long strokes pulled her deeper into the abyss of her dream-like state. Each kiss, each brush of his mouth against her skin sent little blasts of awareness tingling throughout her body. What had started out as a subtle twinge between her legs grew steadily into a pulsating throb.

She heard the fabric of his clothing rustle softly as he moved, and the bed dipped nearer her feet. He took one foot and carefully massaged each toe, moving over towards her heel and up her calf. Past her knees, and up to her thigh.

Then the other leg.

She had to bite her lip to stop the moan of deep pleasure. Never had she even contemplated the idea that a massage could be so sensual, so erotic, or such a turn-on.

Behind her, Thranduil was acutely aware of the changes in her body. Her breathing was deeper, a little faster, and she had a healthy flush spreading over her skin. A gentle smile tugged at his mouth; a sharp contrast to the painfully hard erection that throbbed and screamed for release from his trousers.

“Are you comfortable with me removing the towel?” he asked.

“Yes.”

His smile widened as he slid the fluffy item and tossed it to the floor beside the bed. The enticing view of her curved ass cheeks made him draw his breath in sharply, but he didn’t say anything. He swallowed and made a determined effort to focus as he squeezed and caressed the exposed area. She unconsciously made little soft noises, and his erection throbbed painfully in response.

Both hands dipped under her cheeks and in between her thighs, just brushing the junction in between with the slightest touch.

She gasped in a deep breath.

He repeated the movement.

She gasped again.

Her legs parted the tiniest distance, but enough for him to notice.

So he ran his hands up the back of both legs from her knees and allowed his thumbs to gently pass over her core.

“Oh my God,” she exclaimed.

He stilled. “Is everything alright?”

“Y…yes,” she struggled to answer. “Yes, everything is fine.”

He did it again, and she jerked.

“We can stop here, my darling,” he said, and shifted from sitting astride her legs to sit on the blanket beside her. “Perhaps it is best to take small steps-“

She flipped over at speed and shot into a sitting position. His words were cut off abruptly as she crushed her mouth against his in a desperate kiss. Astonishment made him freeze for a moment or two, then he wrapped his arms around her and tugged her flush against his body. Gasps and pants of need filled the air.

“I do now know what you have done to me, but I want more,” she whispered raggedly, kissing along his jaw and down his neck. “I _need_ more…”

He closed his eyes and breathed hard as her hands slid down from his shoulders and her fingers unfastened the front of his tunic. His heart hammered in his chest and he carefully shrugged out of the garment.

“Take your time, my love,” he whispered.

Her inquisitive fingers roamed over the expanse of skin that she had bared, revelling in the warm, solid form before her. “I have taken all the time that I need,” she murmered. Her body lifted and she went up on her knees in front of him. Their mouths met again.

It took seconds to rid himself of his trousers and roll her back onto the bed, hovering over her as they kissed and explored each other. She flexed and writhed beneath him as his lips travelled down her neck and over her shoulder. Her fingers wound into his hair and she moaned when he reached her breast and flicked his tongue over the sensitive peak.

“Does…does all lovemaking feel as good as this?” she gasped.

He smiled. “If it is done correctly, and with the right lover, then yes,” he replied, and went back to kissing his way down her body.

Soft sighs reached his ears as he pushed her thighs apart and settled in between them. But he didn’t stop there, and continued moving lower.

“Thranduil..?” Her one-word question held a trace of panic, and he lifted his head and gazed up at her.

“What is wrong, little one?”

“I…” she trailed off, confused and unsure of either herself or her question.

“Relax,” he whispered with a smile. “Close your eyes and relax. Nothing will hurt you, I promise. This is something which you will enjoy. Trust in me.”

She nodded and leaned her head back on the pillow, closing her eyes. A sudden squeal burst free as she felt his tongue swiping over her where no-one had ever done so before. He repeated it, not worried in the slightest.

Her back arched up off the bed and she grabbed handfuls of his hair. Without her realising, her legs automatically parted wider and she pulled on the silky lengths wrapped through her fingers. Her breath came in gasps and pants, his warm hands holding her legs apart as he explored her. He purred in satisfaction as his tongue gently probed deeper; a warm moisture greeted him in response and he smiled to himself.

_This_ was what she needed.

_This_ was what had lain hidden, just waiting for her to discover.

_This_ was the treatment which she deserved and was entitled to.

“Thranduil,” she panted.

“Hmmm?” His lazy murmer didn’t sound in the least bit concerned.

“Oh my God…”

He chuckled softly and withdrew his tongue, focusing on her clitoris instead. Her body writhed and twisted as he concentrated on the throbbing bundle of nerves, giving gentle laps of his tongue alternating with more directed ones. Her knees lifted higher and she wriggled even closer.

Her inner thighs were soaked within seconds. Her toes curled against the solid muscles of his sides. Her hands gripped tighter on his hair, and she had to remind herself that the lush blonde tresses were in fact still attached to him.

He angled his head slightly and slowly pushed one finger into the heat that beckoned him. A gargled cry drifted down to him. Slowly withdrawing, he pushed back in a few times, then changed one finger to two.

“ _Fuuuuck…_!” she ground out.

Amusement curled his lips into a full smile and he struggled to hold back his laughter at her exclamation. Instead, he concentrated on pleasuring her with his fingers and swept his tongue around her clit with determined licks.

Her entire body began to tremble.

“Stay with me, sweetheart,” he murmered. “It is about to become much, much more pleasurable.”

“No, no,” she cried. “It cannot..!”

He swiftly withdrew his fingers and gripped her hips to steady her. Strangled cries filled the air and she tugged painfully on his hair. Her entire body lurched upwards and she felt like everything within her was stretched to breaking point.

“Stay with me,” he repeated between licks.

She screamed – her body convulsed and her senses imploded in on her. His hold tightened on her, his fingers digging into her flesh as he gave her a few more, then climbed up over her. Her arms and legs twisted around him and he pressed his mouth to hers in a crushing kiss. Her breath shuddered as she gasped and panted, tears streaming down her face.

“Breathe, little one…breathe,” he whispered. His hands framed her face and his soft mouth touched tender kisses to hers. His weight settled fully against her and he slowly eased his painfully hard erection into her.

She leaned her head back and gave a guttural moan, which almost had him coming straight away. Her hips tilted to take more of him, and he nudged deeper.

“Look at me, my darling,” he whispered. “Open your eyes and look at me.”

She complied, and dark blue met ice blue as they locked gazes.

“I love you.”

Her insides clenched around him, and she moved one hand to lift his hair over his shoulder. “I love you too.”

Without breaking their visual connection, he started to move in slow, rolling thrusts. Her mouth opened in silent wonder and amazement, making him smile slightly. Her hands gripped his and their fingers curled tightly around each other’s. The muscles across his back twitched and clenched beneath her feet. His pulse throbbed visibly on the side of his neck. His nostrils flared as he fought for control.

An unspoken thought seemed to pass between them, and they moved closer to kiss. His tongue pushed into her mouth and explored as he continued to move deep within her. Feet tangled in the sheets that had been kicked to the bottom of the bed as they’d moved together, and clothing slid off onto the floor unnoticed.

Her feet crossed over his waist and she tightened her legs around him. His thrusts increased in pace, and his grip on her hands clenched hard. Soft hair swept over her heated skin with a whisper-soft touch, and she found that her heart and soul opened entirely to him, as her body had.

The realisation seemed to spark between them both, and a violent shudder rippled through his strong body.

“Leithianna…” he gasped, diving for her neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses. “Leithianna, I need to come…I am going to come…” His harsh whisper sounded like music to her ears, and she shifted slightly to gently bite his ear.

A long, low growl erupted from deep inside him, his body stiffening, then jerking in her arms as he reached his climax. Her bites turned to gentle licks and kisses as he panted hard for breath. His flesh was hot to touch, with a mist of sweat covering his skin. Silky hair fanned out over her, and she smiled contentedly as she ran her fingers through the lengths.

Eventually, he lifted his weight onto his elbows with a grunt and gazed down at her.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Her smile widened to a grin. “Yes. More than alright,” she whispered.

His thumbs carefully wiped her tears away. “Happy tears, I hope?”

“Very much so. I had no idea…” She trailed off, lost for words.

“I know,” he said quietly. “I know, my darling. I know.”

Her eyes closed and her arms crossed over his broad shoulders as he settled against her, totally absorbed in the magic that was the King.


	20. Chapter 20

** CHAPTER TWENTY  **

Galadriel placed a calming hand on Gandalf’s arm. “We cannot expect anything less from those who oppose us,” she told him. “We are not yet fully aware of which legions and races have enlisted to this vile cause, and we cannot take chances, Mithrandir.”

The wizard humphed in disapproval and glared at her. “I still think-“

“Lady Galadriel has a valid point,” Elrond pointed out as he shifted away from the table with two glasses of wine in his hand. “If we do not take her advice, I think that misery and defeat could well fall upon us.” He crossed the room and handed the glasses to Thranduil and Leithianna.

“Thankyou,” the King said. “As much as I sorely wish to go with Mithrandir’s idea, it would make more sense to take a step back and review.” He spoke to those gathered. “We know that there are elves, orcs, and humans involved. What we do _not_ know of is the race which the Princess has already spoken of to me.”

“Can you describe them, my Lady?” Lord Fayllen inquired.

She shook her head regretfully. “I did not see them,” she told him. “I merely heard what was being discussed between the congregated leaders. They had plans to build war machines, plans to distract defending forces and to take out the leaders.”

Legolas sat himself on the ledge carved into the stone behind him, and crossed one leg over the other. “I recall the battle for the Lonely Mountain,” he said thoughtfullly. “The orcs had machines capable of firing rocks and missiles onto the battlefield.”

“Yes, and I would suspect that they have vastly improved on them,” Gandalf put in. “These abhorrent beasts will stoop to any level to gain leverage; of that, I have no doubt.”

“Perhaps so, but we must divide our forces and launch an attack on all fronts,” Galadriel insisted.

Tauriel piped up. “If I may, my Lord?” Her question was directed towards Thranduil, who nodded his consent. “Being Captain of the Guard and experienced in battle, I would agree with Lady Galadriel,” she said, turning her gaze to everyone else. “Granted, united we would be stronger, but like the Prince said – remember the battle for Erebor. The orcs divided and attacked us from both sides, closing us in. We must learn from that, and utilise what we know.”

Legolas nodded his agreement. “If you cast your mind back, we were attacked from all sides during that battle, resulting in far too many lives being lost,” he said.

His father’s gaze lowered to the floor, remembering the lives of his kin and the bodies he’d had to lay to rest afterwards. The grief, the anguish, and the guilt had followed him for many years, relentlessly biting at his heels any time his step faltered.

Leithianna sensed the change in his mood, and moved her glass to her other hand, freeing the one closest to him. He glanced at her as her fingers curled around his with a reassuring grip, and he smiled his gratitude.

“Surely if we divide into separate legions, we will be more proficient at defending ourselves?” the Prince continued.

“I am inclined to agree,” Elrond stated. His arms were folded, with his chin resting on the fingers of one hand, his eyebrows in a deep frown of concentration.

“Have you had no visions?” Gandalf asked suddenly.

All eyes turned to the elf Lord, who glanced around self-consciously.

“No, not of the battle,” he replied.

Leithianna’s cheeks burned as his astute gaze met hers before darting away again. Something wasn’t right, and she needed to know what.

“However, I do not consider that to be a bad thing,” he went on, deliberately turning away from her. “The fact that the Lady Galadriel has not had any visions either would make it seem as though we are not meant to know the outcome of this war. If we knew beforehand that we were looking at seizing victory, then we run the risk of becoming complacent during battle. It would be correct to assume that we would win no matter what the cost. We cannot allow that to happen, which is why I consider neither of us knowing the outcome to be a motivation above anything else.”

Thranduil shifted slightly. “Complacency never has and never will be tolerated within my armies,” he said. “My guards are trained to the highest levels attainable. I do not accept defeat. I will not back down in the face of adversity. Evil shall _not_ be victorious over the Woodland realm, no matter the cost.”

“Our armies are second to none throughout Middle Earth,” Legolas said in agreement. “As you know, Lord Elrond.”

“I am not disputing the fact,” he replied. “And it is not my intention to cause any ill-feeling – far from it. I am merely stating that a false sense of confidence could be our undoing, which is why I think neither of us have had any foresight into how events will unfold.” His gaze met Galadriel’s, and she nodded in understanding.

“Elrond speaks the truth,” she put in. “Perhaps we would be better applying ourselves to our defence and attack strategy than picking at one another over unproven opinions..?”

An uncomfortable silence fell, broken by Thranduil.

“I am of the opinion that we should divide and conquer,” he said quietly.

Tauriel, Legolas, Lord Fayllen, and Borion nodded their agreement.

Gandalf huffed. “Fine. I still think that an all-out assault would cripple their front line,” he grumbled.

“Yes, it would do, but what about those behind the front line?” Tauriel said. “Our forces would weaken with each line that falls, but those at the back would be retaining their energy and their strength, and would possibly be no match for us by the time we reached them.”

“This is a point which we cannot ignore,” Elrond said. “Mithrandir?”

All eyes turned to the wizard, who glowered from behind his whiskers. “Fine,” he grumbled after a silence. “Have you decided who will lead and command each legion?”

“Yes,” Thranduil replied. He set his glass down and slid his arm around Leithianna’s waist. “My son, Tauriel, and myself will lead ours. I assume that each ruler will make their own choices pertaining to their forces..?”

Tauriel smiled at Leithianna, having seen her King’s move.

“Yes, although I will confer with Elrond regarding my armies,” Galadriel answered. “We await the dwarf King however; he should be with us by tomorrow night if all is well.”

“Has there been no word from your patrols, King Thranduil?” the dark haired ellon asked.

He shook his head. “None so far. But I am not concerned; no news is good news in this instance. It merely gives us more time to prepare and ready ourselves.”

Heads nodded.

Leithianna sighed softly, earning herself a concerned, questioning look from her lover. “Everything is fine,” she assured him in a quiet voice. “I am tired.”

His look turned thoughtful as he studied her for a moment or two. “I have things which require my attention,” he said to those gathered. “However, we will discuss this further during our meal this night.”

Several murmers sounded as he turned and led her from the council meeting room, leaving them to discuss their strategies.

“I am concerned, my darling,” he said, once the couple were out of earshot.

“Why?”

“I am concerned about _you_ ,” he said. “Are you well?”

“Yes. I _am_ a little tired, but nothing to be alarmed about,” she told him. “If I am being honest…”

He came to a stop, his sudden halt making her stop too as he still had hold of her hand. “What is wrong, little one?” Ice blue eyes searched hers. “Something troubles you. I can feel it. I have felt it for the last two nights. Something is wrong.”

Leithianna’s eyes darted to the pair of guards stationed at the end of the corridor before turning back to him.

“Walk with me,” he decided, and pivoted on his heel.

She laughed as she hurried to keep up with him, waving off his apology as he realised he’d practically spun her off her feet. They crossed over the raised walkway which led to his throne. One hand waved to dismiss the guards there, and he tugged her to sit beside him on the steps to the elaborate seat of power.

“Talk to me, my love,” he urged.

She gazed down at her hands, held snugly within his own. “Something does not sit well with me regarding Elrond,” she said quietly.

Beautiful eyes blinked. “In regards to what?”

She shrugged and took a deep breath. “I do not know. But there is just… _something…_ ”

Rage flashed over his features. “Has he said anything?” he demanded. “Has he acted inappropriately? What has he done?”

“No, no, nothing at all like that,” she said hastily. She withdrew one hand and settled it on his chest to calm him. “I promise, it is nothing such as that. I promise.”

His eyes narrowed as he stared at her. “Then what unnerves you so? Something must have happened.”

“No. Remember the night of his arrival, two nights past,” she said.

“And?”

“You will think I am being unreasonable,” she told him.

“I will not. Now speak to me of this which troubles you.” His tone, although not angry, told her that he wasn’t about to be fobbed off with nonsense.

“When I caught his eye during the meal, my blood turned cold,” she sighed. “ _Really_ cold. As I said – unreasonable.”

He chewed the inside of his lip for a few moments. “Not entirely,” he replied eventually. “Do you feel that he deliberately made eye contact with you?”

She shrugged. “I do not know, I simply looked away. I did not like the feeling I had. And again today…the same thing happened when Mithrandir asked him if he’d had any visions. I had that same feeling.”

Thranduil gazed up towards the roof, his thoughts jumbled. “He knows something,” he murmered thoughtfully. “He knows something which we do not.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

He shrugged. “Perhaps. Perhaps not. Only he knows that.” His eyes went back to her. “You had never met him before his arrival two nights past?”

She shook her head. “No.”

“I should speak with him,” he said. His thumb rubbed the back of her hand which he still held. “If his presence troubles you, I must take every step to keep you both apart. I will not have him upsetting you. It pains me though…Elrond is trustworthy, he is honest, and he has always been an ally. I cannot understand what has happened.”

The hand on his chest moved upwards to caress his cheek. “I do not think anything has happened,” she said. “However…I do think that there is a chance he is aware of what happened to me – maybe he knew of my people before they and my kingdom fell. Perhaps he was making the connection in his head when he looked at me.”

Dark eyebrows twitched in acknowledgement. “It is entirely possible,” he agreed. “But that does not excuse him making you feel uncomfortable. This is your home – he will have to learn to respect and observe that.”

“He has not done anything to make me feel uncomfortable,” she reiterated. “Honestly. It is just a gut feeling within myself. It may be nothing.”

“I will be more vigilant,” he promised, and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “I will not have you feeling out of sorts. You are here to stay – he and his company are not. Remember that, little one.” A loving smile accompanied his words, and she smiled back.

“You should probably go back to them,” she told him.

He scoffed. “No. I have to suffer their incessant bickering over our evening meal; that is enough for me to contend with. Mithrandir must be losing his mind – suggesting we form a united front to storm the front line?? What in Middle Earth is the old goat thinking of…” He trailed off. “It would be a slaughter.”

“He may be old, and wise, and has seen a hundred thousand different battles, but he has not fought in those battles,” she said quietly. “You have. I would trust your decision, truth be told.”

“At least the others are in agreement with my objection,” he sighed. “Otherwise I fear what would happen. I dare say that Mardon and his undesirable associates would possibly be looking at victory. And that is something which is simply out of the question. It will not happen; not in my lifetime, or my son’s. We will die to protect our people, if need be.”

A slight tremor shuddered through her.

“But neither of us will leave this world,” he whispered, his eyes going back to her as he felt the tremor. “And that is my oath. I do not break my word. I have something worth coming home for.” His promise was clear in the ice blue that stared at her, and she knew that he spoke the truth; he would do whatever it took to return to her once everything was over and done with.

Taking a deep breath, she turned her head and gazed out over the treetops. “I have not seen my homeland for over three hundred years,” she said quietly. “I fear I cannot remember it anymore. I cannot remember it the way it once was.”

He spoke after a few moments. “If you wish, once this war is over, I will take you,” he said.

Her eyes flicked back to his in surprise, and he smiled.

“I have already said this, my darling – I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. If you feel the need to visit your homeland, perhaps relive some precious memories, then I will accompany you and protect you," he repeated.

“But…but my lands are so far away,” she said.

He shrugged carelessly. “And your point is? We have horses, do we not? And wagons? No journey is impossible if one prepares in advance.”

“Part of me wonders if that is a part of my life that I should leave well alone. Maybe what little memory I have is better than what visiting would revoke.”

“That is entirely possible,” he agreed. “However, you do not need to make such a decision now. We have a battle in front of us, I have to ensure my armies are strengthened to their peak form, and we have to be victorious. But afterwards? We can do whatever we wish.” He smiled, and kissed her again. “Surely that is something to anticipate?”

She returned his smile. “Yes, it is,” she said with a short laugh. Her face turned serious. “But we do not know how long the war will last, what damage it will leave behind, how many lives will be lost.”

“One can never tell. The main objective is to stay alive and take down as many of the enemy as we can,” he replied. “A well-trained and well-formed body of guards will accomplish that if the gods favour them. No-one knows what will happen until they are in that situation.” His gaze seemed to penetrate into her soul as he watched her. “While I understand your worries, little one, they serve no purpose other than to drain your spirit and deplete your energy. I _will_ return.”

A sudden obnoxious determination panged through her, and she jabbed a finger lightly against his chest. “You better,” she threatened.

His eyes widened in surprise at the aggression in her tone, and they both started to laugh.

“I know better than to irk a woman in love,” he said. “My life would not be worth living should I cross one who is so determined.”

Their laughter gradually died down, and she leaned her forehead against his. Both gazed deep into each other’s eyes, far too close to focus, but they did it anyway, enjoying the intimate closeness.

“I love you,” she whispered. “I never thought for one moment that I could ever feel like this towards another being, but to my surprise, I do. And more surprisingly, I am actually alright with it.” She smiled.

“I am glad,” he whispered. “Because I too, thought that love would never find me after all these desolate centuries lost and alone. But yet here _you_ are, and my heart is in your hands. And more surprising for me – I am alright with it also.”

Leaves rustled gently around them as the breeze picked up a little, lifting the silken ends of his hair and entwining them around hers. Leithianna twisted her head slightly and pressed her mouth to his, absorbing his warmth and strength.

She felt safe.


	21. Chapter 21

** CHAPTER TWENTY ONE  **

Leithianna collapsed her full weight against Thranduil’s chest and closed her eyes. Her breathing was harsh and laboured with the effort of trying to maximise the amount of oxygen she could drag into her overworked lungs. Large, warm hands slid up and down her back, smoothly moving over her sweat-soaked skin.

“Are you well?” His deep voice melted into her blood.

“Hmm,” she hummed. Her body jerked slightly as small aftershocks darted through her.

His chest vibrated below her as he chuckled. “I fear I may have worn you out,” he said.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and gazed at him through dazed, sleepy eyes. “No, I still have some energy left,” she told him. “Somewhere…”

He laughed again, and rolled over so they were on their sides facing each other. “I am concerned that I may have been…too rough?”

“Nonsense,” she scoffed. Her hand settled against his cheek, and he turned his head to place a kiss in her palm. “You were amazing. As always.” Her voice had softened.

“I intend to show you everything that you have ever dreamed of, little one,” he whispered. His intense gaze held hers. “And a lot more.”

A tender smile curved her mouth as she studied the God before her. “I love you, King Thranduil,” she said, giving a little flair to his title which made him grin. “I find I seldom think about my past whenever I am with you.”

“Then for that, I am truly thankful,” he replied. “If I can help you forget and move forward, then I am happy. You are far too precious to spend life buried in the darkness of the past. The light of the future shines brightly, and you must reach out and capture it.”

“I think I already have,” she told him. A rueful sigh left her. “I suppose we really should face our day…”

He hummed in agreement, choosing to kiss her neck instead.

She laughed, but tightened her arms around his shoulders. “This will not achieve anything.”

Muttered nonsense reached her ears as he gently sunk his teeth into her flesh and trailed his hands down her back to grip her ass.

“What?” she laughed. “I cannot hear you.”

He lifted his head and frowned at her through tousled blonde hair. “I said, it will make us feel exceptionally good,” he repeated. “However – you are correct.” He slowly pulled out of her and rolled onto his back again with a sigh of regret. His eyes drifted towards the roof of his chambers. “I would much prefer to remain here, with you.”

“And I you,” she answered. A soft kiss touched his upper arm, and he turned his head to gaze at her. “But you have a kingdom to take care of. Duty calls, my love.”

He grunted in disgust and tossed the blankets aside. “You are far too sensible,” he grumbled. His feet hit the floor with another grunt.

She laughed and rolled over, wrapping the sheet around her and propped herself up on one elbow, watching his lithe form as he strode naked across the room. Long, muscled legs carried him, well-formed arms swung at his sides, and large but gentle hands lifted his clothing on the way.

“If you do not follow your own advice, my darling, I shall be sorely tempted to come back to bed, ravish you until you do not know what your own name is, and then fall asleep snuggled in each other’s arms,” he said dryly over his shoulder. The door to the washing area slid over behind him, and she laughed.

His words rang true, even though she didn’t really want to admit it. Swinging herself from the destroyed bed, she grabbed her own garments and trailed through after him.

Thranduil closed his eyes and hung his head as soft kisses touched between his shoulder blades. Slightly hesitant but gentle fingers trailed down his spine to his waist. Soft breasts touched his back.

It felt _so_ good.

She stepped away and smiled up at him before splashing water on her face.

“You are a menace,” he muttered, and went back to his morning ablutions.

She snorted in mischievous laughter and ducked underneath his arm. “Do I distract you?” she asked innocently.

“Deliciously so,” he shot back with a grin.

Before long, the two were dressed and almost ready to leave the royal chambers. Leithianna had brushed his hair, marvelling as always at the soft, smoothness of the silky strands that flowed around his shoulders and down his back. He rose from the stool and sat her down on it, taking the brush and repaying the favour.

“Whenever the sunlight shines on your hair, the light picks up a deep blue,” he said. The brush moved through her hair as he spoke, guided by hands that were so gentle, she almost had trouble believing that they could end a life if the situation called for it. “I find it truly mesmerising.”

She smiled, meeting his eyes in the mirror in front of her. “I think it is quite comical how my hair is the exact opposite of yours, in reference to colour. Yours could not be lighter.”

“Whereas yours could not be darker,” he finished, and smiled. “Shall I braid it?”

“If it pleases you.”

“It is not what pleases _me,_ little one, but what pleases _you_.”

“I merely like being pampered by a King,” she replied. “The King of the Woodland realm, to be precise.”

“And he will pamper you forevermore,” he told her, his fingers deftly weaving a small section of hair above her ear into a braid. “Your wish is his command, and you are the only being that he shall bow to.” His eyes flicked up from his task briefly and met hers in the reflective glass once more, to see astonishment looking back at him. “What is-“

“My Lord!”

His words were crudely interrupted by a loud pounding on the chamber doors, and they burst open. Borion stumbled into the room, out of breath and clearly in a state of alarm.

Thranduil turned with an angry frown, but didn’t get the chance to demand an explanation for the rude intrusion.

“Orcs, my Lord,” Borion panted. “Orcs, humans, and elves – they are but an hour away!”

_“What_?!” he thundered. Moving quickly, he grabbed his armour. “How many?”

“It is undetermined, my Lord,” the aide gasped. “One of our patrol managed to make his way back to us. Everyone from the borders inwards is assumed dead.”

Leithianna gaped at her lover in horror.

His eyes shifted from her and he quickly strapped himself into his armour, throwing instructions at Borion rapidly. The aide vanished and within seconds, the wailing of the warning horns echoed throughout the palace.

She jumped from the stool and darted over to him, taking the vambraces from him and strapping them onto his forearms. Her fingers trembled as she tightened the leather straps. Terror coursed through her.

“Do not fear, little one,” he said softly. “I _will_ return, unharmed. I promise.”

Blue eyes that burned remained focused on the straps as she tightened them to a comfortable level for him. “You better,” she said quietly.

A firm hand gripped her jaw and forced her head upwards, and his warm mouth crushed hers in a brief, but deep kiss. “I will.” He released her and swept from the room.

She stood in shocked silence.

*****

The huge elk roared a harrowing noise that vibrated throughout the forest and sent wildlife scattering for shelter. His head lowered and his massive antlers crashed through the branches, snapping and smashing the growth which impeded his trajectory. Thundering hooves echoed as he charged.

Thranduil dropped his hold on the reins and whipped both swords from his sides. A flash of the deadly steel on either side of him beheaded two orcs simultaneously, both corpses falling to the grass. “Legolas! Flank left!” he bellowed.

His son yanked on his horse’s reins and veered off with several hundred guards hot on his heels. Battle cries filled the air as the ground shook with the hooves that pounded away.

“I will take the right side!” Elrond hollered, and took off without waiting for a response. His army flooded around him and they disappeared through the undergrowth.

Dwarves mounted on their usual rams battered their way after Thranduil and his legion. Many tried to overtake, but the elf and his elk were far too swift, and he continued to lead the charge. Orcs dropped like flies along the way. Weapons fell discarded from dying hands as they fell. Black blood seeped through the leaves and the flowers. The stench of death filled the air. Screams of humans rung through the woodlands, following the almost silent whistle of a falling sword or a released arrow.

“Tauriel! Above!”

The redhead didn’t acknowledge her King’s order, but immediately leapt from her horse into the trees overhead. Her bow was instantly in place, and she rained arrow after arrow into the approaching crowd of both humans and orcs. Several of her command followed suit, and before long the trees were filled with archers.

Legolas and his company burst through the clearing and leapt over the river which was in full spate. Astonished cries and screams split the air, the elven horses charging headlong into a massive crowd of orcs in the process of advancing. The Prince abandoned his mount and took to the trees where he had a better advantage point. His aim was deadly and accurate as always as he unleashed a torrent of arrows. His soldiers slashed and cut their way through the enemy. Limbs were separated from bodies. Heads became detached from owners. Blood flowed from the intended vessels. Innards spilled freely onto the forest floor.

“To the death!” the dwarf leader hollered at the top of his voice.

An accompanying cheer of war was the response, and the dwarves swarmed around Thranduil and his guards. Their rams proved excellent weapons in their own right, running down foes and trampling them to their death as they advanced. The King continued to utilise both his elk and his swords as weapons, with one ear on the battle to his right where Elrond had led his army.

The noise from the clash of steel and the screams of the dying were loud enough to raise the dead. The atmosphere within the forest was hot and sticky, drenched with the smell of orcs and their spilled blood.

The elk spun around mid-prance, allowing Thranduil to create carnage in a full circle. Both swords cut through the air with ease, practice, deadly efficiency, and accuracy. Shouts of satisfaction drifted past him as the dwarven allies made short work of those they opposed. Memories of the battle at Erebor flashed through his mind as he shifted in the elk’s back; memories of the mass slaughter, memories of Legolas leaving heartbroken, and of he himself not knowing whether his son could heal his heart enough to ever return. Memories of Tauriel’s grief as Kili had died, and memories of a kingdom in mourning as Thorin had yielded to his fatal injuries. The thoughts seemed to burn a renewed angry energy through his body, and he fought harder.

The massacre that had happened at Erebor would _not_ happen in the Woodland realm.

A perfectly aimed arrow flew past his head and thudded into a human who’d taken advantage of his attention being focused on those he fought and had crept up behind him. Up in the canopy of leaves, Tauriel tipped her head back and laughed at the look of incredulousness on her King’s face. How _dare_ a lowly _human_ attempt to attack him?! She fought to straighten her face as Thranduil glared up at her, but her shoulders shook with silent laughter as she nocked her next arrow.

“I will have you tell me what the source of your amusement is, Captain, once this is all over,” he yelled from the forest floor.

His elk snorted, almost in agreement.

“And I shall gladly speak to you of it, my Lord,” she quipped. Her arrow shot free and straight through the skull of a warg. The beast screeched and collapsed onto the grass, toppling on top of the orc who had ridden it. “Should we be blessed enough to live through this.”

He nodded once in a short movement. “Be safe, Captain,” he said, and turned his mount.

“Likewise,” she replied. Several more arrows left the safety of her bow to cause death and destruction below her.

The elk thundered through the battle towards the Prince of the realm. Thranduil spotted him high up in the trees, crouched low on a branch, firing a succession of arrows down onto the masses. The forest floor was littered with dead or dying humans and orcs.

“ _Ion Nin_ ,” he called, tugging the elk to a halt.

Baby blue eyes met his and his son leapt swiftly through the trees towards him.

“Father! Are you well?” he asked in a panic.

“I am,” he nodded. The beast he rode shifted underneath him, impatient to be on the move again. “I have concerns though.”

“And they are..?”

The ice blue gaze moved from the ongoing battle to meet that of his child. “There are no elves amongst the enemy.”

Legolas took a deep breath and glanced out over his warriors. “I suspect a second wave,” he murmered. He dropped down from the tree and landed with a thump on the grass beside the elk, who gave a soft snort of welcome and nuzzled his hand.

“They are preserving their resources,” Thranduil said. “They are waiting until we are exhausted and have lost half of our fighters before launching their attack.”

His son nodded. “I suspect so. Perhaps we should outsmart them.”

“Find out where they are, and launch the attack?”

He nodded.

“I shall organise and see it through,” the King announced, and turned the elk.

“Shall I accompany you?”

He looked back over his shoulder at the heaving masses and the slaughter, before looking back down at his child. “No. You are needed here. Be safe.”

“You also,” Legolas replied, and watched his father disappear back through the trees before leaping back up to his perch in the greenery above him.

*****

“All shall convene at the King’s gates!” Galadriel’s voice echoed throughout the caverns as she strode towards the main entrance. Her robes swirled around her as she moved, the draught causing ripples to cascade down the fabric.

“Lady Galadriel!”

She halted and turned at the desperate cry. “Princess,” she whispered.

Leithianna skidded to a halt in front of her, bowing her head in respect. “Take me with you.”

The Lady’s eyes widened in surprise. “It is not safe for you, child,” she reminded her. “The King would surely prefer you to remain here within these walls and the protection they provide.”

She shook her head. “I cannot stay here knowing that he is out defending his life and those of our kin,” she said. “I need to be with him.”

Galadriel studied her for a few moments, clearly debating within herself whether it was the right move or not. “You must remain hidden,” she relented eventually. “If something happened to you, Thranduil would have my head.”

“I doubt it,” the younger elleth said with a slight laugh.

“His protective qualities have no boundaries where you are concerned, Princess,” she remarked. “Come with me. My guards will protect you as they do myself.”

Leithianna hurried after her as she swept away again, following her through the gates and climbed onto the large white horse behind her. “Thankyou,” she said quietly.

“Do not thank me yet,” she replied. “No-one knows how this day will end as yet.”

*****

The battle was increasing in intensity.

Thranduil and Elrond had reunited and were ploughing through herds of wargs and orcs alike. Several horses died, screeching in agony as the rabid beasts bit them and dragged them to the ground to feed on. Elves scurried for the protection of the trees around them, lost without their mounts, and took to their bows and arrows instead. The dwarves streamed in between the animals and attacked with vigour.

Black blood flowed alongside red.

Elrond caught sight of Gandalf charging into view, hanging on for dear life to the massive black bear he was perched precariously upon. “About time too,” he muttered.

The wizard slid to the ground and ran into the fray, leaving the Beorn in his bear form to take on the wargs that had decided he was fair game. Huge fangs sunk into one monster after another as he picked them up and tossed them aside like disused toys. The wargs screeched in agony, slamming against trees and boulders alike. Paws with claws like swords slashed at the orcs who were powerless against the huge animal’s angry strength.

Gandalf slammed the base of his staff onto the ground. The orb at the top began to glow, and waves of energy pulsed from it. “Death to all evil!” he roared. Several lines of orcs writhed in pain and slumped onto the forest floor. “May the darkness overcome you and your soul never see the light of day again!”

Thranduil gasped in a breath, exhausted after hours of non-stop fighting. The sun was falling, and the air within the woods growing colder with each passing minute. Nightfall would be upon them soon, putting the humans and the dwarves at a disadvantage. Elven eyesight did not diminish in the darkness, but theirs did. The battle was only going to become more difficult.


	22. Chapter 22

** CHAPTER TWENTY TWO  **

The white horse galloped like the wind, surrounded by legions of Galadriel’s army. Leithianna held on tightly to the high-born elleth as the woodlands swept past in a blur. They hadn’t covered too much distance before corpses started appearing. They littered the forest floor, pools of blood surrounding them. The placement of the dead told her one thing – the battle was going in Thranduil’s favour. The fact that the bodies were present but neither he nor the armies were around meant that they had succeeded in pushing the enemy further into the forest and away from the palace.

“We will not be much longer, Leithianna,” Galadriel said over her shoulder. “I sense death and darkness not far from here. We shall be upon them soon.”

She tightened her arms around her and kept her thoughts to herself.

“I will have guards remain with you,” Galadriel continued. “It would not do for your King to be aware of your presence. I dare say I shall have to fabricate an infallible reason for having brought you along.”

“I think I can handle him,” she replied.

“I dare say that you can, my dear,” her companion answered. “However – his wrath is not something which I would voluntarily endure. He may be tender and loving with yourself, but not with those who cross him. He has a side which you have not yet borne witness to, and I hope that you never do.” The horse leapt agilely across the fallen tree which hindered their path. “If the Gods favour us, he shall not be aware of you until it is all over.”

“And by then he will be too tired and exhausted to care,” Leithianna finished. “Trust me, my Lady, he will not be a problem.”

The Lady of the Light smiled to herself, knowing that the younger elleth at her back unknowingly had more control over the mighty elf King than anyone realised. Entire armies bowed and fell to one knee at his command. Enemies quaked with fear as they stared into impending death. But one look from the shy, gentle being who had come into his life, and he was akin to a kitten.

_Not necessarily a bad thing_ , she thought.

Cries of war filtered through the trees ahead, indicating the battle was in approach.

“Pentalion!” Galadriel called.

A guard materialised at their side, dressed from head to toe in radiant shining armour.

“Take the Princess to a place of safety, and remain with her,” she instructed. “Protect her with your life. Have your company with you. Nothing gets to her – do you understand?”

The guard bowed atop his horse. “Of course, my Lady,” he replied. “Princess? If you will?”

He held a hand out, and Leithianna grasped it. He swiftly moved her from behind his mistress and onto his own mount, and turned away. The horse galloped up onto an outcrop of rocks, and the two riders slid off.

“You will be safe here, your Majesty,” he assured her with a respectful bow. “My company and I will give our lives to protect yours.”

“I hope that will not be necessary, but thankyou,” she said to him. A flash of blonde hair caught her eye and she whipped round in surprise as Legolas somersaulted out of a nearby tree and landed neatly beside her.

“My Lady,” he greeted her. “My father will go insane if he becomes aware that you are here!”

“I…I could not stay away,” she said. “I cannot remain hidden away while everyone goes off to war.”

He nodded. “I understand. Captain Pentalion? I relieve you of your command. The Princess shall accompany myself.”

The guard looked taken aback, but quickly masked his surprise. “Of course, Prince Legolas,” he answered. “However-“

“Twenty fighters guard the Lady, whereas I can protect her myself. You and your company are needed on the ground,” Legolas said firmly. “Come, my Lady.”

She hid a smile of amusement at his unusual show of bossiness, and followed him as he leapt back into the trees. “You sounded just like your father,” she told him as they scrambled onto thick branches.

He laughed. “His masterful nature comes through every once in a while,” he admitted. “And this occasion was that once in a while.” A cheeky grin accompanied his words, and she laughed with him.

“There’s Beorn,” she murmered, half to herself, her gaze on the carnage below. His impressive animal persona tore through the woodlands, causing untold damage to everything within reach of his huge, powerful paws. Saliva dripped from his mouth as he whipped his head to one side and sank his fangs into the back legs of a warg, the beast screaming in pain.

“And praise the gods for the skin-changer,” Legolas replied. He closed one eye and released several arrows with rapid accuracy. Each one hit either an orc or a warg, killing it instantly. “He may be anti-social and abrupt, but he is a priceless ally to have in times of war.”

“May I have your spare bow?” she asked, glancing over at him.

A look of surprise crossed his eyes briefly, but he shrugged it from his back and handed it to her with some arrows. “With pleasure. I did not know that you could shoot.”

“You would be surprised,” she muttered, and nocked an arrow. The orc which had jumped onto the bear’s back fell backwards as it thudded between his eyes, and crashed onto the grass.

“Impressive,” Legolas murmered. He frowned in determination and continued his attack.

Deep in the thick of the battle, Thranduil slid from his elk’s back and fought on foot. His faithful companion was beginning to tire, and a quick slap on his rump sent him deeper into the forest with a _harrumph_ of disgust.

“Radagast!” he bellowed. “Behind you!”

The small wizard spun around and quickly extended his fist, opening his fingers in the process. A deep orange light shot out of his hand and smacked an orc in the face, sending him flying backwards into the undergrowth with a screech. Several growled and charged towards him, but the tiny magical mystic merely smiled enigmatically. He opened his outer robes and thick swarms of bees left the confines of the garment. The orcs screamed and batted frantically as the little fluffy creatures converged around them, stinging them relentlessly. Their faces began to swell, their throats began to close, and one by one, they fell to the floor. Each one writhed and gasped for air before succumbing to the eternal darkness as their lives drained away.

Thranduil dipped his head in respectful awe, and neatly sliced a warg’s throat without even turning around. Although small in size, the wizard definitely had a few tricks up his sleeves.

He turned his attention to the line of humans making their way towards him, with a tut of disgust and annoyance. One swipe of his sword slit three throats simultaneously, and both blades quickly took care of the rest of them.

Elrond hurtled through the thicket with his sword brandishing around his head, hot on the heels of two orcs. Within seconds, both bodies crashed to the ground, minus their heads. He grinned wickedly at Thranduil and shot away again.

Up in the trees overhead, Leithianna was anxious. She hadn’t seen her lover, and was frantically trying to work out where he was and if he was uninjured.

“Do not stress over my father,” Legolas commented. He grinned at her look of amazement. “Your face tells many a secret, my Lady. He is well, I promise.” His eyes moved towards a flash of red.

Tauriel had joined the forces on the ground, and was putting in a valiant effort as both humans and orcs surrounded her.

Leithianna nocked an arrow and released it, sending it thudding into the neck of one of the humans. Blood spurted from the wound in a thick jet. She scowled and fired several more.

Tauriel glanced up with a grin as each one hit the intended target, and her opposing force was greatly reduced. A quick nod of her head indicated her gratitude, and she ploughed through those who remained.

Every elf and dwarf paused briefly as the ground vibrated beneath them.

_The enemy elves._

Thranduil narrowed his eyes. Rage flooded through him. This was what he had been waiting for. This was his focus point, his outlet for the anger and fury that had been building ever since Leithianna had confided in him about how she’d been treated. Someone was about to pay the price for her suffering with his life.

The blood in his veins turned to fire as thousands of elves emerged into the fray, led by none other than Mardon.

Legolas glanced at Leithianna, whose face had paled significantly. He reached across and rubbed her shoulder reassuringly before arming himself with more arrows.

Darkness had fallen over the forest. Swords clashed as the two sides met in a frenzy of blood and death. The stench of the blood was sickening. The enemy fought with energy and purpose, whereas those defending were beginning to tire. Lady Galadriel was sending forth bolts of energy powered by a deadly blast, taking out line after line of advancing elves, orcs, and humans.

Everyone stilled as a harrowing noise echoed through the trees.

Thranduil and Elrond exchanged looks.

Gandalf hurried to the King’s side. “Now the battle begins,” he panted.

He didn’t reply.

Trees crashed to the side as a legion of huge beasts tore their way through.

Mouths gaped in horror.

Standing much taller than both the elves and the orcs, they varied between black and dark grey in colour. Deep-set eyes glowed a menacing red. Their mouths opened in roars of aggression, revealing several rows of knife-like teeth, set one behind the other.

“Oh dear,” Radagast murmered.

Hands large enough to lift a horse battered trees and undergrowth aside. Feet that would surely bring death with their sheer size had large claws that dug into the earth.

Thranduil reacted.

He sprinted towards them, and scores of his guards followed. Crouching low to the ground, he bounced up into the air and slashed both swords across the throat of the nearest monster. The look of stunned surprise flashed over the face of it at the same time as the dark green blood poured from the deep wound. He landed back on his feet, and the beast crashed onto both knees. Another blow into the side of its head sent it fully down.

An ear-bursting cheer rose from everyone behind him.

The ground shook as everyone stampeded towards them, hacking and stabbing at the elves and remaining orcs. Legolas leapt down from the tree and darted towards them.

Leithianna followed.

“You must go back!” he shouted over the screeching and deafening noise.

“No! I will fight!” she yelled back. She dropped slightly without breaking stride as she passed a dead orc and lifted the axe that it had carried. Heaving it around in a side-wipe, the blade sliced through an oncoming orc’s chest and sent him down. An upward swing took care of an enemy elf that had spotter her and the Prince.

“I retract my words,” Legolas chuckled as he loaded his bow. His projectile thudded into an elf’s head with a sickening squelch. “You _can_ fight!”

“I have never denied the fact,” she replied. The axe swung around her head in a full circle and killed three orcs. “You never asked.”

He shook his head with a laugh, firing arrows with impressive speed and even more impressive accuracy and skill. “Just be sure and keep out of my father’s line of sight,” he advised her. “All hell will break loose if he finds you here.”

“You mean it isn’t _already_ breaking loose?” she joked. An energetic leap carried her over the head of an oncoming warg, and she swung off the branch above her before dropping down behind it and slicing its head off. “I guess this is just the warm-up act, in that case.”

She screamed in surprise and fright as Tauriel launched herself out of the trees and tackled her to the ground. A blast of dazzling white light shot out of the orb on Gandalf’s staff, blinding everything within its path.

“Better he take out enemy than friend,” the Captain said. She jumped to her feet and pulled Leithianna up with her, then vanished again.

Blinking in bewilderment, she grabbed a sword from a corpse and followed Legolas deeper into the battle. Skills that she’d almost forgotten she had came to the fore, and she carved a deadly path through the enemy.

But she couldn’t find Mardon.

She hadn’t seen Thranduil either, and she couldn’t help the worry that was beginning to affect how she fought. Orcs, humans, wargs, and enemy elves fell at her feet splattered in blood as she battled, but her eyes were constantly scanning for her lover.

He was nowhere to be seen.

Panic began to spread throughout her entire body.

One of the dwarves was locked in a tight choke hold by one of the humans. His feet were clear of the ground, his legs kicking frantically as he fought to breathe. She tossed the axe at a warg leaping towards her, and it thudded into the beast’s chest. A dead orc lay slightly to one side, and she flipped his serrated blade into her hand. Lifting it over her shoulder, she threw it.

The projectile somersaulted through the air and pierced the human’s upper chest. His hold relaxed as he fell backwards, and the dwarf thumped unceremoniously to the ground. He shook his head as he shot to his feet, giving her a quick bow of gratitude and disappearing with a howl of rage to continue fighting.

“Leithianna! Get down!”

She instantly dropped to a squat and an arrow whizzed over her head.

“Sorry,” Legolas yelled with an apologetic shrug.

She grinned and turned to tackle an elf as the Prince leapt up into the greenery above them. The elf was adept at close combat, and for several minutes the pair circled each other in a torrent of flashing steel and screeching swords. An upward strike of her blade through the underside of his chin finished him and he finally fell onto the ground.

She whirled round, still searching for Thranduil.

Galadriel and Radagast had joined forces, and were working as a unit as they faced the advancing enemy. Magic spells and blasts of energy emitted from both of them, the energy lighting up the dim forest. The silver from the Lothlorien army’s armour radiated the short, sharp bursts of light. Each guard fought with dedication and determination under Galadriel’s guiding rule, slaughtering whatever came within reach of their skilled swordsmanship.

No Thranduil.

She leapt up onto the back of an orc and sliced her weapon across his throat. Landing neatly with both feet together as he toppled forwards, her head flipped around in her search.

Gandalf had taken a centre stage approach; crowds of the enemy circled him and closed in on him, but he spun round at speed with his staff. The inner line fell screeching in agony as the magical orb smashed off their heads, with the enchanted spell cast over the glowing object bringing a painful death upon contact.

Two humans attempted to creep up behind her, but her immense hearing picked up their footsteps and she pivoted at the last minute, bringing both swords upwards and outwards, relieving them of their heads.

The onslaught seemed never-ending. The enormous monsters were tearing the forest apart in their hunger for death. Trees were smashed aside and almost yanked from their roots as they crashed throughout the woodlands. Elves, dwarves, and humans alike screamed in terror as they were crushed beneath huge feet.

Leithianna watched in horror as one of them lifted a human high up into the air and tore him apart. Blood flew in all directions, and she gagged.

No Thranduil.

Heart pounding, she bounced up into the trees and leapt across the treetops in search of him.

“Tauriel!” she shouted.

The Captain glanced over her shoulder. “My Lady,” she yelled back, firing an arrow.

She landed in a heap on the branch beside her, panting. “Have you seen the King?”

The redhead quickly scanned the ground below, before shaking her head. “I have not,” she answered. “But worry not – he is safe. I know within my heart that he and the Prince still live.”

Leithianna angrily swiped at a tear that escaped. “I have not set eyes on him at all,” she whispered raggedly. “And I know that now is not the time, but I need to know that he is well.”

Tauriel gently touched her shoulder before reaching for another arrow. “I understand. Please trust in me. He is alive. Each one of us would feel it in our hearts and souls were he to fall in battle.”

She nodded, biting her lower lip. “I will see you in a while,” she said, and dropped out of the tree.

The second her feet hit the grass, she turned and screamed in fright as she saw a huge horse bearing down on her, only inches away. The animal reared up onto his hind legs with a bellow, twisting to the side.

Elrond’s angry eyes glared down at her.

She panted hard, not knowing what to say.

“That was a lucky escape, Princess,” he told her. The horse side-stepped and pranced impatiently.

“I apologise, my Lord,” she said. “I was not aware of you when I jumped down.”

“So I saw,” he quipped. His eyes narrowed. “And that is not _all_ I see, my Lady.”

That cold feeling flushed through her veins as she looked up at him. “I do not understand.”

The horse continued to prance sideways, snorting and shaking his head. The elf on his back tugged him back into line, silently holding her gaze.

“Why do I fear you so?” she whispered, oblivious to the war raging around them.

Elrond leaned forward, resting his crossed arms on the front of the saddle.

She waited.


	23. Chapter 23

** CHAPTER TWENTY THREE  **

“You should not fear me, Princess,” Elrond said. His piercing eyes held her immobile. “And yet you do.”

She swallowed. “Two times now you have looked at me the way in which you are looking at me now,” she told him. “Both times I have felt dread. And yet you have offered me no explanation or acknowledgement.”

He smirked. “That is because you assumed that something was amiss. It is not. Quite the opposite, truth be told.”

“What truth?” she demanded. “I have to find Thranduil. I cannot stay and listen-“

“Your King is healthy and well,” he interrupted. “I felt your unease and your worry from over half a mile away. You have no concerns over his safety.”

“I have every concern,” she hissed, angry.

He shrugged and sat back upright. “It is pointless, my Lady. I had a vision – the night I first arrived in the Mirkwood realm. At our evening meal, to be precise.”

Her anger grew. “You said that you had had _no_ visions concerning this war!”

The horse turned and presented his rump to her, causing Elrond to turn his upper body a little to keep her in his line of vision. “And I stand true to that statement,” he said. “The vision that I had was not of the war.”

Anger turned to confusion.

“It was of Thranduil.”

She gasped in a breath, tears blurring her eyes.

“Worry not, Princess,” he went on. “I saw him lifting a young elfling up into his arms, both of them laughing. You have nothing to fear.”

Leithianna couldn’t stop the sob that escaped, and she clamped both hands over her mouth as her tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

“You will give him a child,” he told her. “A son. And for that to happen, both of you need to live. And you _will_ both come through this. Take heart from my words, my dear – dig deep for the strength that brought you to him in the first place, and use it to see the end of this battle.”

She couldn’t move, and only gaped at his retreating back as he galloped away through the trees. Her heart thudded rapidly within her, and she flexed her fingers to relieve the tingling flowing through them.

_A son_?

Renewed energy and purpose flooded through her, and she snapped out of her trance-like state. They had a war to win.

The forest floor disappeared beneath her pounding feet as she ran into the battle, littered with corpses, body parts, lost weapons, and pools of blood. She’d replaced the axe she’d thrown with a sword from a fallen elf, and swung both around in a style similar to Thranduil’s. Hordes died under her blades, and she drew more strength as each one fell. The noise around her was deafening. Screeches, screams, shouts, victorious yells, bellows of aggression, and cheers of triumph filtered past her as she moved.

She glanced up and spotted a huge orc advancing on Legolas. He reached around for an arrow, his face showing brief panic then concern as his hand came back empty.

Lifting a spear from a dead human, she whipped back to face him. “Legolas!” she yelled.

His head turned towards her, and she threw the spear at him. His hand didn’t so much catch it as re-position it mid-trajectory, and it sunk into the chest of the orc. The beast lurched sideways, grappled for something to hold on to, then crashed out of the tree onto the ground below.

He gave her a brief salute and a cheeky grin as he bounded across into the next tree.

The battle raged on.

Hours passed, with the only uplift being that the humans couldn’t see as well as everyone else in the darkness. Unfortunately that also meant that the humans on their side couldn’t either, so by some unspoken agreement, what was left of both sets retreated as the others fought on.

Galadriel was tiring fast. Her energy had drained, leaving her almost listless and depleted. Gandalf picked up pace, and carried on purging the enemy. Bodies lay sprawled on top of other bodies, with red and black blood intermingling as it seeped onto the grass.

Leithianna leapt up into the trees and scrambled across to help one of the elves who was outnumbered and facing certain death. She acted quickly and jumped into the fray with a rush of energy, rapidly slaying all who stood before her. The elf in need gushed a quick thankyou and kept going.

The forest around her lurched sideways as something solid crashed into her, and she landed heavily on the grass on her stomach. Rolling onto her side, she desperately wriggled and kicked to free herself. However – her attacker was faster.

“You fucking useless whore!” Mardon spat at her as he flipped her over and sat his full weight astride her. “You warned the elvenking of our plans! You are nothing but a traitor, and traitors must die!”

She lurched beneath him, but couldn’t unseat him. “You will _never_ win this war!” she roared at him, kicking violently.

“Would you care to place a wager on that, _Princess_?” he sneered, his face inches from her own. “Not all who are in league with the King are loyal to him! How do you think that I am aware that you told him of our plans?!”

She grabbed his wrists and tried to pry his hands from her neck, where there were tightening and choking her.

“I _will_ win, and I will take all that belongs to your precious King! His realm, his throne, his people, and your dead body!”

“You will take your hands from her,” a deep voice said.

Leithianna gasped as Mardon’s hands released their pressure – and the tip of a sword protruded through his solar plexus.

An elvish sword.

His shocked eyes stared into hers for a few moments. Her gaze followed a trickle of blood that dripped from the corner of his mouth. A sickening scream of agony echoed around the forest as he was lifted bodily from her, still impaled on the sword.

Thranduil’s sword.

Mardon’s legs kicked as he rose into the air. His hands clutched at the blade, slicing his fingers open. Garbled screams ripped from his throat.

Behind him, Thranduil’s eyes met hers. “Are you well, Princess?” he asked.

She nodded, her heart thumping erratically.

His eyes turned back to the disgraced ellon, and narrowed with hatred as he twisted the blade. The screams grew louder. The steel was gradually slicing upwards, as his weight pushing down on it forced it upwards.

“You will _not_ take what is mine,” the King snarled. “Not one single thing. And you will not destroy the lives of my people. What you _will_ do is answer to Mandos for your crimes, for the treachery that seeps through your soul, and for the betrayal of our kind.” The sword retracted with a nauseating squelch.

The body dropped to the grass.

“I see no reason for your presence here, my Lady,” Thranduil said decidedly, turning his gaze back to her.

She lay on the grass, shaking from head to toe, terror in her eyes.

He extended a hand. “Come. I will place you somewhere safe. And we will discuss this matter at a later time.”

She gripped his hand and allowed him to tug her to her feet. Wobbling a little, a sob left her as his strong arms quickly slid around her and crushed her against his armoured chest.

“I love you,” he whispered harshly into her hair. “At this point in time I am _beyond_ furious with you, but I love you. Never, ever forget that.”

“I shall not,” she promised in a shaky, tear-filled whisper. She gripped tightly onto the steel protection as he turned his head and called for Tauriel, who bounded through the branches and landed neatly a few feet from them.

“Take Lady Leithianna,” he said, and released her to his Captain.

She turned her head at his tone as she walked away, sensing a disquiet air settle over him. Ice blue eyes watched her, showing no expression.

He turned his back and disappeared.

“Do not fret, my Lady,” Tauriel advised as she linked her arm through hers. “He is completely focused on the battle, nothing more. His anger will recede by the time this is all over.”

The two elleths climbed up one of the massive trees next to the rocks which lay between them and the waterfall.

“We shall have a good view from here,” the Captain said, nocking an arrow. “And I can still participate.” A mischievous grin flashed in Leithianna’s direction. “Do not worry, please. The King will be fine.”

Down below, the hideous beasts that had accompanied the enemy army continued destroying everything in their paths.

“I am reasonably certain that they came with ten of these monsters,” Tauriel said. She stared down her arrow and released it with a _thwack._ A scream was the response. “And I know that seven have already been killed. So that leaves us with three.”

“Give me some arrows,” her companion said suddenly, having forgotten for a time that she still carried the bow Legolas had loaned to her. “I will not hide here and do nothing.”

The redhead glanced over at her periodically, impressed with her archery. “We must have a friendly contest sometime, after our return,” she remarked. Another orc crashed to his knees as she shot it.

“I do not measure up to the skill of yourself and Legolas,” Leithianna laughed nervously. Her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of long blonde hair, and focused on him. “I am afraid it would not be much of a contest.”

“Two of those abominations closing in on the left,” Tauriel said, and both females spotted the gargantuan monstrosities ambling towards the blonde King. “I will take the one on the right, you take the one on the left!”

Thranduil was caught up in a battle of his own, and wasn’t aware of the impending threat which was closing in on him, fast. The two elleths shot arrow after arrow in rapid succession, succeeding in injuring them enough to put them off their target. A legion of dwarves swarmed around them and practiced some nimble and proficient knife skills. All vanished within a heartbeat as Beorn hurtled out of the undergrowth and launched himself onto the nearest monster. Howls of pain and distress filled the air.

So did growls and snarls of death-driven anger as the bear attacked.

Within seconds, both beasts lay in a bloodied, torn mess on the forest floor.

“Well – that was impressive,” Tauriel remarked with an appreciative smile. “Skillful. And not a moment too soon.”

“Where did Thranduil go?” Leithianna gasped.

He was nowhere to be seen.

They watched as Legolas and Elrond battled hard, both ellons perfect killing machines as they slaughtered everything within reach. Gandalf was slowing down, Radagast was still making his own contribution, and Galadriel had disappeared. It looked as though victory was within reaching distance, but she couldn’t stop the wave of anxiety washing over her as she twisted and turned, looking for Thranduil.

“There he is!” Tauriel shouted suddenly, and pointed down at the thick trees below them.

The remaining beast was locked in battle with him.

Leithianna’s mouth went dry as she gripped the thick branch above her.

The animal roared and swiped a huge hand through the air, claws extended. Thranduil bounced into an agile somersault and slashed his swords across its face, the swipe missing him. He landed on its right shoulder and sunk one of the blades into the thick neck.

It screeched; the noise ricocheting off the trees.

One shrug had the blonde crashing to the ground. He flipped onto his heels and ran up the rocks at his side, catapulting over the left shoulder and slashing it again.

Another screech.

Angry roars sounded as it twisted and turned, trying to reach him. An agile ability far beyond that of most of the elves proved worthwhile as he ducked and dived, staying clear of the sword-like claws and gnashing rows of teeth. Long blonde hair swirled around him as he seemed to dance around the beast, both blades moving like lightning and each blow striking dead on target.

“We cannot shoot,” Tauriel said as Leithianna reached for an arrow. “The King is moving too quickly, and there is a high risk that we could injure him. Or worse.”

“We must do something,” she whispered.

The forest floor vibrated as the monster toppled backwards and landed on its back. Thranduil leapt up over it, and his swords slashed sideways across its mouth.

Green blood spurted everywhere.

Leithianna’s ears hurt as it let out a blood-curdling screech. She jumped in fright as it flew back upright and grabbed him, throwing him with force.

Thranduil howled in agony as his body smashed against the rock face.

Leithianna gasped.

A branch spiking out of the rocks had pierced his thigh, rendering him immobile.

The monster growled and closed in.

Without thinking, both elleths shot into action. They scrambled down from the tree and hurried down the rocks, stumbling and tripping. Tauriel reached the forest floor seconds before the Princess, and leapt onto the creature. Leithianna followed, trying desperately to ignore the pool of blood rapidly gathering on the grass below Thranduil’s leg.

She gripped onto an ear with both hands as it spun around, trying to dislodge them. The Captain stabbed one of her arrows into a blood red eye and twisted it.

The roar of pain was deafening.

So were Thranduil’s as he struggled to pry himself free of the branch.

Leithianna swiped one of her friend’s knives from her back and stabbed it into the back of the creature’s neck. Blood flowed instantly as she pulled it out only to stab it in again. Tauriel used her other blade and stabbed rapidly into the ear closest to her.

Thranduil continued to bellow in agony as he fought to free himself.

The monster whipped around at speed and sent the two elleths hard against the ground several feet away. Its attention turned back to the King, chest heaving and one good eye blazing with unrestrained fury.

Thranduil went still as he looked up at it.

He swallowed.

He was going to die.

Leithianna lifted her head and shook it, trying to clear her blurred vision, and what she saw made her heart stop. She spotted one of his discarded swords, and crawled towards it. Her fingers closed around the blade and she tugged it closer.

_“Thranduil!!”_

His eyes moved from the beast to her, and widened in surprise as she threw the weapon at him. One hand reached up to grab it, and the horrific animal leaned down over him.

Its mouth opened, revealing row after row of serrated teeth.

The blade plunged into the roof of its mouth.

And twisted.

It screamed.

And bellowed.

And the entire body contorted as it twisted and bucked in agony.

“I cannot hold the weight!” Thranduil shouted as he struggled to prevent the dying monster from crushing him.

Tauriel flew to her feet and grabbed Leithianna, and the two of them dashed towards him. Together they grabbed the bulk and pushed, but it was too heavy.

“Somebody help!!” the redhead yelled at the top of her voice.

Within a moment or two, several bodies crashed out of the trees and everybody launched themselves against it. The corpse tilted to one side and landed on the grass with a solid thump.

Leithianna sobbed as she crawled to Thranduil’s side, lifting his hair from his blood-soaked face.

“Let me assess him, my Lady,” a voice said, and gentle hands moved her aside a little. Elrond crouched down and inspected his thigh, putting pressure on the bleeding wound. “There is nothing here that cannot heal,” he said. His head lifted and he shouted for his guards.

“Everything will be alright,” she whispered, her fingers tenderly touching her lover’s cheek.

He opened his eyes and tried to give her a smile, failing miserably. “Victory is ours,” he whispered.

*****

Candlelight flashed off the priceless rings that adorned the fingers of the hand which slowly twirled the wine glass. Thranduil inhaled through his nose, his gaze finally lifting to Leithianna.

She said nothing, just waited for him to speak.

“I owe you my life,” he said eventually. His voice was low. “I would not be here if you had not done what you did.”

“Nonsense,” she tutted. “I am sure that Tauriel, or Legolas, or someone else would have been there.”

“Nevertheless, _you_ were the one who threw my sword,” he said. A deep sigh left his chest as he gazed out of the window. “But it goes without saying, my love – I am most unhappy.”

She chewed her lower lip.

His eyes turned back to her. “What would have happened if I had not found you when I did?” he whispered brokenly. “Mardon would have killed you without a second thought. I could not bear to be without you…he would have had to kill me also.”

“It did not come to that,” she replied. “Thranduil – you cannot think what may have happened or not happened. I could not stay here, almost alone, while everyone else went off to fight for the future of our world. I could not stay here knowing that _you_ were out there on the front line, putting yourself at risk for your people. I _had_ to be close. I _had_ to be.”

He went back to staring at the glass before him, still twirling the crystal. “Part of me understands,” he admitted. “And a part of me is not surprised that you came with Galadriel. Although her ears must still be hurting after the argument we had.”

Three weeks had passed since the battle.

Elrond, Galadriel, the Istari, and most of the dwarves had returned to their homelands, taking their armies with them. Elrond had worked through sunrise and most of the day out in the woods to stop Thranduil’s bleeding once they’d managed to remove the branch. Everyone gradually made their way back to the palace, with Leithianna firmly by her King’s side despite the objections from the healers. Finally Elrond had stepped in and warned them off, leaving the two to take comfort from the other’s presence.

“She is not to blame; I pushed to accompany her,” she told him.

He sighed again. “Yes, I am aware.” He stopped and shook his head. “Is there any point in my lecturing you?”

“No,” she answered. An impish smile curved her mouth.

“I thought not,” he muttered.

Her smile widened, and she dipped her head slightly to conceal it.

Thranduil rolled his eyes with a soft snort.


	24. Chapter 24

** CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR **

“Ah-ha…I wondered where you had wandered off to,” a deep voice said.

Leithianna smiled before turning around. Thranduil’s velvet tones subtly blended into her bloodstream, and her heart automatically adjusted its rhythm to align with his as he stepped into the stable.

“I have been looking for you for most of the afternoon.”

Dark blue eyes met his, and he inhaled deeply at the sensation which flowed into his soul.

“I have been here since lunch,” she replied. “This young man did not want me to leave when I brought him something to eat.”

He stepped closer and rested a hand on the elk, who towered above both of him. The animal made a soft sound, a cross between a snuffle and a snort, in welcome. “I am beyond surprised that he allows you anywhere near him,” he remarked. “More than one of my guards have come to feed him, or groom him, and he has turned on them. He does not take to people for some reason, other than I.”

“He knows who you are, how important you are to the realm, and he knows that he has to serve you,” she replied. Eyeing him with a slight frown, she glanced back at the elk. “It is either that, or he is in competition with your crown.”

Thranduil tipped his head back and laughed heartily. “Yes, his antlers are most impressive,” he admitted. “Such a magnificent creature…so gentle when he chooses to be, yet deadly when the situation calls for such.”

“Very much like yourself then,” she said. The brush in her hand worked down the animal’s flank in smooth strokes. “Magnificent, gentle, and deadly. All rolled up into one beautiful package.”

He grinned and blushed at the teasing smile she sent him. “Flattery will get you everywhere, my love,” he said. “Whereas it would fall on deaf ears were it coming from any other.”

“Is that favouritism I hear?”

“Most definitely so,” he said softly, and stepped closer. Warm fingers turned her head and he brushed his mouth over hers. “In fact, I would say that I favour you above those who serve me and live under my rule.”

“While I would hope so, I admit that I _am_ flattered myself,” she replied with a smile. “How is your leg?”

He stepped back a pace to allow her to continue her task of brushing the elk. “It is healing,” he answered. “Although it still pains me, I feel improvement every day.”

“Good,” she said. Her hand slowed a little. “You lost a lot of blood, Thranduil…a _lot_ of blood.”

“That may be, but I am a rapid healer, and I assure you that it will not be long before there is no sign of injury.” He paused. “Do not worry yourself, little one.”

Tossing the brush into the metal pail in the corner, she turned to face him fully and rested her forearms up over his broad shoulders. “But I do. It is my right to worry about you. If I cannot concern myself with your well-being, who else can I be worried about?”

He tipped his head slightly in acknowledgement. “Point taken,” he told her. “Will you walk with me, my Lady?”

Her insides warmed at the tender smile on his face, and she glanced down at herself. “I am not in a condition to walk with a Ki-“

“Hush,” he interrupted, and took hold of her hand. “Such trivialities do not concern me. I would wish for you to walk at my side whether you were dressed in the finest gowns or a burlap sack. What you wear does not define you as a person, my love.”

“You are very sweet to say so, even though I feel that I should be more appropriately attired to be in your company,” she said. The two strolled from the stable and crossed the courtyard towards the public gardens.

“I wish to discuss something,” he told her after a few moments of comfortable silence. His eyes met hers as he glanced down at her. “Elrond.”

“Ah. I had wondered when the subject would arise,” she said.

“He spoke to you in the forest during the battle.”

“Yes. He said something which eased my mind, settled me somewhat, and gave me the surge I needed to keep fighting,” she replied.

He stopped, and his eyes searched hers. “What did he say? Did he quell the uneasy feeling that you had with him? Can you tell me what he spoke of?”

“Of course. I keep nothing from you, Thranduil. It is simply because of events which were happening at the time that I did not say anything sooner,” she said. “Under the circumstances, it was best that I kept it to myself. We had a battle to fight; a war to win.”

“Which we did,” he said with a gentle smile. “What did he tell you?”

She took a deep breath. “He had a vision of you,” she told him.

He waited patiently, knowing that she had more to say.

“A vision of you lifting a young child. Your son.”

His heart thumped violently against his chest, and she could see his pulse hammering under the skin of his neck.

“This displeases you,” she said softly. “I do not-“

Her words were lost as he crushed her against his body and covered her mouth with his. Hot, deep kisses followed, and he trembled slightly in her arms.

“You have no idea the joy which your words bring,” he whispered harshly, leaning his forehead against hers. “But you are not with child yet, are you, my love?”

She shook her head a little against his. “No. I have not felt any presence of a little one,” she answered.

He opened his eyes and gazed into hers, the couple laughing at being unable to focus on each other. “This brings so much hope for the years before us,” he said, still in a hushed whisper. “For there is none other which I would ever wish to have my child. I know for certain that I will fade should you ever be taken from me; I cannot have life if you are not here to share it with me.”

“I will always be at your side,” she whispered back. “Always.”

*****

Leithianna’s confidence continued to grow as she found herself in the company of other elves in the realm. The battle, although horrendous with many sad losses, had given her an inner strength that she had long ago thought lost. She interacted easier, and it showed. Thranduil’s people readily accepted her as their King’s chosen, and treated her with respect and compassion. She found her circle of friends extending way beyond that of Tauriel and Legolas, finding companionship amongst elleths and ellons alike.

A week had passed since her revelation of Elrond’s vision.

“My Lady,” one of the guards called her.

She looked up from the foal that she was hand-feeding due to the unfortunate passing of the mare who had delivered him.

“My Lady, the King requests your presence right away,” the guard said, stopping a few feet from her with a bow. “He is in the throne room with his advisors.”

“Salia, will you please continue?” she asked, turning to the maid who had accompanied her to the stables and handing her the bottle.

“Of course, my Lady,” she replied, settling herself on the straw-covered floor to take over her mistress’s task.

Leithianna rose to her feet and brushed off stray pieces of hay, following the guard back into the underground palace. His stride was confident and purposeful, as was the step of every guard under Thranduil’s command.

She was still straightening the plum coloured dress which fell to her bare feet as he led her across the open walkway. Glancing up, she caught sight of her lover standing with both hands behind his back. Tall and proud, his beauty seemed to illuminate the cavern and outshine the lit torches surrounding them.

His eyes held hers as she closed the distance between them, coming to a stop at the top of the steps. She found herself gazing at his thorny crown, acknowledging the fact that he must be in the middle of an official meeting as he was wearing it.

Dropping into a curtsey, she straightened and waited.

His eyes revealed nothing.

“Information has reached me which requires my attention,” he said after a long silence. “Information which apparently I _must_ hear, and according to the source, affects yourself also, my Lady.”

Her eyebrows rose briefly, but she said nothing. Her hands clasped in front of her, and she waited.

“Lord Garlen. You wish to speak?”

Her eyes moved to the ellon he referred to, and she recognised him as the one who’d opposed bringing Beorn and the wizards into the battle.

“My Lord Thranduil,” he said, and bowed with a flourish. “I am afraid I have news which is not deemed worthy to such as yourself, and it is with much regret that I have to inform you of such.”

The King lifted one eyebrow, waiting for whatever he had to say.

Garlen straightened his back and squared his shoulders. “My King – Princess Leithianna has not been true to you.”

A gasp sounded from those gathered, and shocked eyes turned to her. Disbelief and denial shone in their depths, all knowing how devoted she was to Thranduil.

Thranduil didn’t bat an eyelid. “And you have proof to back up these allegations?”

The advisor nodded. “Regretfully so, my Lord. I came across the Lady in question in a rather… _compromising_ situation with one of the hunters.”

Silence.

“And what was this _compromising_ situation?”

Leithianna swallowed, her eyes burning with unshed tears and her cheeks scarlet. Knowing her place and the King’s rules, she knew that she wasn’t allowed to speak until he gave her permission.

“They were both unclothed, my Lord. She was sitting astride him,” Garlen answered.

Thranduil cast his eyes at the floor as he began to pace slowly, his hands still behind his back. “And when did this take place?”

“Yesterday. I have battled with my conscience all night, but it is only fair that you are made aware,” the advisor said. His eyes darted towards her with the slightest hint of a smirk.

The King stopped pacing and stood with his back to those gathered. His head lifted slightly as he stared up at the roof above him.

Leithianna had had enough, but Borion beat her to it as he spluttered damning words at the ellon. Garlen started to shout back, with both angry voices becoming entwined in a rabble of unintelligible noise.

“ _Enough!”_ Thranduil roared, turning to present his profile. “I will not tolerate such betrayal!” His words came out as a furious hiss, and she trembled where she stood. Pivoting on his heel, he faced her once more. “It would seem as though a severe punishment is required. Turning one’s back on the King is treason.”

Her tears slowly slid down her cheeks, her eyes never leaving his.

“Her despicable act cannot be ignored, my Lord,” the advisor said. “Do you have a punishment in mind?”

Cold, angry eyes regarded her, unblinking. “I shall strip her of her title,” he said eventually. “Once the act is carried out, she will no longer be regarded as a Princess in this realm.”

Garlen nodded. “Excellent choice, my Lord,” he said. “What do you intend to do?”

Thranduil slowly stepped towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. “I intend to make her Queen of it,” he said softly.

Astonished gasps sounded.

Leithianna struggled to breathe.

He came to a stop before her, took both her hands in his and knelt on the ground at her feet. “My Lady…my precious Princess. The one who fills my soul with light and love, and who guides and inspires me,” he said. “Will you accept my eternal love and devotion, my protection, my dreams for our future? Will you become my Queen? Leithianna…will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

Her tears blurred her vision and burned her cheeks as they fell. Her heartbeat pounded hard enough to quake through her entire body. “Yes,” she whispered.

He smiled, a true, genuine smile that lit up his face. Rising back to his feet and towering over her quaking form, he gently tipped her chin up and placed a tender kiss on her mouth.

“My Lord! I must say that this is _highly_ inappropriate!” Garlen thundered. “She has been unfaithful! I witnessed it with my own eyes!”

Thranduil’s eyes burned with anger as he looked away from her in his direction. Keeping hold of her trembling hands, he spoke. “The Princess left my bed yesterday morning,” he said coldly. “ _Thoroughly_ sated, I might add, to the point where she would have had neither the energy nor the inclination to seek satisfaction elsewhere. We shared breakfast. She assisted me with matters of the realm, which took the entire morning. We had lunch together. The Captain of the Guard requested her company to check on the progress of the reinforcement of one of the patrol outlooks. During their visit, they were attacked by spiders, with both females receiving minor injuries. Sarfilion tended to both, after which the Princess chose to bathe. I bathed with her.”

A deathly silence had settled within the large cavern.

“After spending our bathing time together, we had our evening meal brought to our chambers, and we spent the rest of the night in each other’s arms,” he continued. “So tell me, Lord Garlen…just _when_ exactly did the Princess find the time to engage in these amorous relations which you apparently witnessed?”

Borion pulled his mouth in as he glanced between his King and the advisor, trying to keep his amusement to himself. Everyone else simply watched events unfolding, shock clear in their eyes.

Garlen spluttered, his face turning red.

“I know that you are not loyal to me,” Thranduil said. His words were soft and dangerous. “I have known for a _long_ time. I am aware that you warned the enemy of our plans, of those who were gathering in an attempt to stop their destructive purpose. _Nothing_ happens in this kingdom without I hear of it.” He stopped and shrugged, an almost nonchalant gesture. “I simply waited until you chose to reveal your true self. And you have, here this day.”

Several pairs of eyes darted between the two.

Leithianna dragged a shuddering breath in. Her heart still hammered at a rapid pace. The blonde sensed it, and his soul gently reached out to touch hers, instantly easing the frantic rhythm.

“You will be tried for treason,” he said decidedly as he turned both himself and her to walk away.

“I am no traitor!” Garlen yelled furiously. “ _She_ is the traitor! She offered herself to Mardon countless times! She is a whore who-“

His words ended abruptly as Thranduil whipped his sword out, turned her to crush her against his chest, and sliced it through the air behind him.

Leithianna screamed, and clutched at his robe.

A second or two passed before a dull _thud._ The advisor’s head rolled across the floor.

“You have witnessed far too much bloodshed, little one,” he whispered. His large hand held her head against his chest. “You do not need to see this. You have seen enough.”

“Congratulations, my Lord,” Borion spoke up with a grin of approval. “And may I say - good riddance!”

The elf Lords gathered congregated around them and added their blessings and best wishes for the couple, several expressing shock at their colleague’s treachery and deceit.

“Have the guards remove his body,” Thranduil commanded as he guided Leithianna down the stone steps. “Clear the area. Empty out his quarters. Burn his belongings.”

“At once, my Lord,” Borion responded gleefully.

Shaky feet and unsteady steps took Leithianna down the descent, still holding tightly to the King. He stayed quiet as they walked, concerned with putting as much distance between her and the bloody mess at the foot of his throne.

Once safely out of the area and in one of the many hallways, he stopped and gently pressed her to lean against the stone wall. “Breathe, my darling,” he said softly. “You are shaking from head to your delectable bare feet.” A gentle smile tilted the corners of his mouth, and one hand held her cheek.

“I thought that…” she whispered through her tears, and stopped.

“I know what you thought,” he told her. “I also know that you are one of the last who would ever turn against me, or go behind my back. I know within my heart that you are true to me, and would never seek solace in the arms of another. I love you, little one. I trust you. Your heart beats with mine. Your dreams creep into my own.”

She dragged her free hand over her cheeks to dispel her tears, her other still held in one of his. “Mardon said something in the battle,” she whispered shakily. “Something about not everyone being loyal. I did not give it too much thought at the time…I was fighting to survive.”

He nodded. “I am aware. I heard his words. But they came as no surprise to me. I already knew.”

She took deep, steadying breaths as she struggled to calm herself. “But you did not act?”

His head shook this time. “No. I only had suspicions as to who the traitor was, and I knew that given enough time, he would reveal himself. Unfortunately, my love, you were pulled into his twisted untruths.”

“I am only relieved that you now know,” she responded. Giving a shaky, hesitant laugh, she glanced down at herself and shook her head. “For a moment, I thought that Elrond’s vision might turn out to be nonsense.”

He chuckled. “No. On that subject, propriety calls that we wait until our marriage before we create another life. However – if you wish, my Lady, we need not wait.” Sparkling ice blue eyes held hers.

She pushed herself away from the wall and closer to him. “I think that we should allow nature to do what she pleases, and see what befalls us,” she said, gazing up into his eyes with a smile. “But there is one thing that I wish for you to know, Thranduil, and it is the most important thing for me.”

“And what would that be?” he asked. The pads of his fingertips traced down her cheek to settle beneath her chin as he tilted her head up slightly.

“I love you more than anything,” she whispered.

He slowly lowered his head. “And I love you so much more, little one,” he whispered back, just as his mouth brushed hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the journey with Thranduil and Leithianna reaches a conclusion. He's saved her life, helped her to deal with the horrors of her past, and shown her the love that paves the future. She in turn has pulled through, fought against her demons, and fallen head over heels in love with her saviour. Safe in the knowledge that he loves her unconditionally and will move mountains to keep her safe, she can look forward to the years ahead which are filled with the promise of devotion, protection, and children. And even though she wanted desperately to give up and fall into the eternal abyss of fading, she knew that she had an important message that she had to Live To Tell.
> 
> This has been a blast for me to write, and I've loved every second. I've reconnected with my regular readers and met new ones along the way. My thanks go out to each and every one of you - you all mean the world to me as I continue to write about our big elf. I see every hit, every kudo, and every comment, and they mean so much to me.
> 
> Many thanks go out to Constantine_You_Owe_Me as my "technical advisor", which had me bouncing ideas off his head and picking his brains at ungodly hours through the night, interrupting him at work and no doubt waking him up once or twice! Thanks go to those of you who've left lurker status and commented - I've loved meeting every one of you. And last but not least, my thanks to my husband who guided me through the difficult chapter of how Thranduil would eventually unite his soul with Leithianna's. 
> 
> I'll be back within a few short weeks with a new story, or perhaps not so much new as an extention...Mea Culpa 3 is underway and will be hitting the screens soon. Hopefully I'll see you all there, where I look forward to chatting and reading your thoughts on my work, and maybe meet some new readers along the way.
> 
> Until then, stay safe, stay healthy, and keep Thranduil-ing x


End file.
